


Прежде всего — люди

by Nechist



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Когда-то, чтобы спасти людей и предотвратить войну, поставившую мир на грань уничтожения, гениальный ученый собрал и запустил установку, перенесшую всех разумных в иную реальность — тройственный мир, в котором существует магия. Сделал он это так ловко, что никто ничего не заметил; сам же стал величайшим из всех новых чародеев. Однако сила и власть еще никому не приносили счастья.Предупреждения: авторский мир на стыке фантастики и фэнтези; авторская интерпретация русских сказок; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	

**Глава 1**

Пол поскрипывал при каждом шаге, а по ногам ощутимо тянуло сквозняком (благо стояла середина июля, и ночи, как и дни, были жаркими). Неясно, однако, что делал хозяин этих апартаментов зимой, не за море же подавался?

Ваня осмотрелся. Бессовестный риэлтор обозвал бы помещение квартирой-студией. Здесь на самом деле имелось очень много и пространства, и воздуха, и света, несмотря на отсутствие окон. Еще он наверняка упомянул бы натуральные материалы, используемые при отделке. Однако у самого Вани язык не повернулся бы назвать увиденное иначе, чем старым чердаком.

Стены состояли из грубо подогнанных друг к другу досок, в щели меж которыми просачивались свет и ветер. Тонкие золотистые лучи падали на дощатый пол, на котором лежал палас с бежевыми и голубыми ромбами, истертый в правом, ближайшем к входу углу. У дальней стены стоял черный кожаный диван, вплотную к нему примыкал стол, застеленный зеленой клеенкой с веселенькими красными рожицами. На стене висел ковер с синими и золотыми цветами. Еще здесь имелись несколько шкафов и полки, ломившиеся от книг. За воздушной газовой занавеской угадывалась кровать.

И все же здесь казалось слишком светло. Запрокинув голову, Ваня понял, в чем крылся подвох. Куполообразный потолок возвышался метров на десять и весь был стеклянным. Днем в него глядело солнце, а ночью — луна и звезды.

Красиво! Ради такого вида можно и на ветхом чердаке жить. Ваня точно согласился бы. Только балки и зачем-то торчащие из стен палки-насесты немного портили впечатление и навевали мысли о том, что не столь и беспочвенны слухи о превращении хозяина чердака в черную птицу. С другой стороны, он мог специально добиваться подобного эффекта: все же Вран Враныч был официально зарегистрирован в департаменте надсмотра за сверхъестественным как чародей-оборотень. Именно последнее уточнение подтверждало то, что он не просто обладал колдовскими способностями (которые так или иначе просыпались чуть ли не у каждого пятого), а являлся чародеем высшей категории, едва ли не магом. А может, и этим самым магом тоже, просто неплохо скрывался.

Маги от всей остальной колдовской братии отличались тем, что не одалживали ресурсы для колдовства у живой и неживой природы, а черпали из источника собственной души. И чем сильнее черпали, тем быстрее восполняли силы. Теоретически любой маг мог достичь вершин мастерства, создавать или уничтожать целые миры. Практически же накопить силы, способные крушить и возводить здания, удавалось только магам древности, и то их были единицы.

Всех магов департамент брал на строгий учет. Раз в год они ездили на сборы, клялись кровью и подвластной им силой не творить истинного зла, к которому причислялись все агрессивные действия, направленные на изначально безвинных существ, и быть лояльными своей стране.

Месть не считалась злом. К примеру, если некто магу ногу отдавил и не извинился, а тот в отместку превратил хама в лягушку, то ему ничего не грозило. А вот если магу девушка отказала и за это стала жабой — умышленное причинение вреда налицо. За такое мало что придется в тюрьме несколько месяцев посидеть, так еще и от собственной силы огрести вплоть до временной импотенции, то бишь потери дара творить колдовство.

Оборотни, однако, как-то выкрутились. Они вставали на учет в департаменте, призывались на военную службу в случае возникновения вооруженных конфликтов, но ни на какие сборы не ездили, клятв не приносили и общественно значимыми делами не обременялись. По идее, они тоже черпали магическую силу внутри себя, но еще на заре становления департамента, когда вовсю шли войны всех со всеми, некий Кгар Кракович доказал принцип звериной сути и вывел главные отличительные черты мага от оборотня. Маг хоть и способен оборачиваться, но всегда в разных животных, а вот оборотням присуща только одна ипостась, и именно из этой второй своей ипостаси он и черпает магические силы.

Ваня тяжело вздохнул. У него самого сила если и была, то небольшая. Вещие сны снились, но очень нечасто и все о ерунде. Вроде сидишь за столом на пиру, тянешься к бокалу, а тот возьми и выскользни из руки. Пару раз Ване удавалось избегать конфузных или курьезных ситуаций, но настоящим колдовством там и не пахло.

Когда с ним действительно приключилось нечто странное, он сразу побежал в департамент, но там только руками развели и отправили на маг-осмотр. Вернее, вначале на маг-осмотр, а уже потом развели, поскольку никакого сглаза на Ване не обнаружили, паразитов невидимых у позвоночного столба не крутилось и вообще в магическом смысле все оказалось в полном ажуре.

«А с душевными и психическими проблемами, — сказал дежурный департат, — не к нам».

Ваня тогда разозлился и чуть его на дуэль не вызвал. Затем опомнился, конечно: куда ему, пусть и младшему царскому сыну, тягаться с дипломированным магом? Извинился и ушел (благо искренне принесенные извинения не давали магу начать мстить).

Он потом долго сидел в столовой департамента, заливал свое горе кофе с коньяком и вздыхал так, что вызвал сочувствие буфетчицы. Слово за слово, и Ваня поведал ей о своей напасти.

«Фу ты. Да в департаменте отродясь сновидцев хороших не водилось, — замахала та руками и подмигнула единственным синим глазом. Два других у нее были оранжево-золотыми и находились на кончиках длинных малиновых усиков, растущих из основания носа. Буфетчица являлась очень симпатичной глубоководной рыбой, прибывшей на поверхность на заработки, а Ваня с детства не страдал фобиями в отношении различных чудо-юд. — Я вот тебе сейчас адресок организую, сходи. Вран, возможно, тебя и пошлет, да попытка не пытка».

Пошел Ваня в дом номер пятнадцать по Змееву переулку, поднялся до чердака, постучал, а дверь оказалась незапертой. И, с одной стороны, входить без приглашения показалось невежливым, а с другой — негоже оставлять дом без присмотра.

Вот он здесь и оказался. Причем, похоже, в гордом одиночестве.

— Эй... — тихо позвал Ваня, откашлялся и добавил значительно громче: — Вран Враныч, вы дома?

Раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и прямо на него спикировал огромный ворон, причем если бы Ваня не отпрыгнул в сторону и не закрылся руками, то мог и без глаза остаться.

— Карг, место! — звучный низкий голос с мелодичными переливами вплыл в уши и заставил замереть.

Ворон встопорщил перья, каркнул и унесся вверх.

— Принесла нелегкая, — устало проронил незнакомец, наверняка хозяин чердака.

Ваня открыл глаза, но никого не увидел, заозирался.

— Бу... — сказали прямо за его плечом, и Ваня подскочил от неожиданности.

— Экий ты нервный для человека, избравшего профессию вора, — заметил Вран Враныч, отходя от него и опускаясь в стоявшее в углу и совершенно незаметное до этого кресло.

— А я не вор, — ответил Ваня, без стеснения рассматривая чародея-оборотня. В его представлениях сновидец должен был быть старым и мудрым, с хитринкой и печалью в глубоких глазах. Собственно, только глаза и совпадали. Они у Врана оказались и глубокими, и печальными, и какого-то неопределенного темно-синего цвета, как полуночное небо при полной луне. В остальном же он был далеко не стар (даже, скорее, молод). Красив нездешней необычной красотой, при взгляде на которую в первые мгновения и не понять, ужасаться или восхищаться ею. Черные волосы отливали на свету фиолетовым и спускались до лопаток, завиваясь в кольца. Бледнокожий, со сросшимися на переносице бровями необычной формы (издали они казались изображением птицы). У воронов клювы слегка загнутые, но выдающийся нос Врана был абсолютно прямым и уж точно его не уродовал. Губы, очень тонкие и бледные, тем не менее обладали красивой формой, а подбородок придавал лицу благородства и аристократизма. В его фигуре ничего примечательного Ваня не нашел. На богатырей, входящих в ЧОП «Царский», занимающихся охраной отца, Вран точно не походил. Разве лишь гордый разворот плеч не подкачал. А в остальном могущественный чародей-оборотень казался тем еще суповым набором, пусть и одевался не без изящества во все белое.

— Не вор? — фыркнул Вран, прищурившись.

— Просто дверь не заперта оказалась.

— Я никогда не запираю, — заметил Вран. — Не вернись я вовремя, Карг заклевал бы тебя. И благодари вышние силы, что сторожил он, а не Каргиня.  
Ваня закивал.

— Я не вру, я... за помощью пришел, — сказал он.

— Вижу. И что?

Ваня немало удивился. Все же умение отличать правду от лжи считалось первейшей особенностью именно магов, а не оборотней.

— Вот только я не горю желанием помогать, — сказал Вран, и у Вани рот сам собой раскрылся.

Как правило, ни маги, ни колдуны никогда не отказывали в помощи. Колдовство ради колдовства в обществе не поощрялось. Если же колдун действовал в интересах обратившегося к нему человека, то мог проводить любые исследования и... хоть мертвых поднимать. А магам помогать и спасать было чуть ли не необходимо, ведь их внутренний источник мог и захиреть без практики.

— Я ж не бесплатно, — понурился Ваня.

— Это уж само собой. В департамент ходил?

— Ага. Мне Будуняша Птарховна ваш адрес дала.

Вран пожал плечами.

— Ну если только Будуняша Птарховна, — протянул он и распорядился: — Дуй в магазин в таком случае. Сыра, конфет и две бутылки вина. Красного.

  
**Глава 2**

Радости Вани не было предела, так что купил он гораздо больше, чем просил чародей. Для его птиц взял парного мяса (вроде бы вороны его любят), а кроме карамели — еще и несколько коробок шоколадных конфет и торт (он точно не знал почему, но маги без сладкого просто жить не могли, причем не только в фигуральном смысле). Когда через полчаса он возвратился на чердак, Вран аж присвистнул.

— Видать, действительно приперло тебя.

Ваня кивнул.

— Рассказывай.

Здесь-то и случилась загвоздка. Видимо, все дело заключалось в отказе мага из департамента, но, упоминая о прекрасной девице, приходящей к нему во сне каждую ночь, Ваня мямлил, краснел, прятал глаза и вздыхал много чаще обычного. Разумеется, рассказ вышел так себе и Вран нисколько не проникся.

— Тебе годков сколько? — спросил он даже как-то сочувствующе.

— Двадцать первый в прошлой седмице стукнул.

— М... — промычал Вран и многозначительно покачал головой. — Мельчают потомки, — добавил с прискорбием в голосе. — Ко мне, например, объекты грез с шестнадцати являться начали.

— Да ну вас, — обиделся Ваня. — Думаете, я совсем бездарь? Не могу отличить эротическую фантазию от наведенного сна? Вы бы еще либидо сюда приплели и психическую составляющую баланса энергетик Зигмандафельданфа Третьего.

— Дурак ты, хоть и царевич, — фыркнул Вран. — Нашел в чьем присутствии научными терминами сыпать.

Ваня вздохнул:

— Помогите, а?

— Анализы на лярв сдавал?

— Трижды. И ничего.

— А на паразитов суккубо-инкубистой породы проверялся?

— Тоже...

— Что в департаменте сказали?

— Ничего. К психотерапевту отправили.

Карг, описав над головой несколько кругов, опустился на край стола, обозрел поставленные на него пакеты и склонил голову набок.

— Нельзя, — сказал ему Вран и снова повернулся к Ване: — А грамотный психоаналитик не вредил еще никому и никогда. Ты только к департаментскому не ходи, залечит. У Водянова нынче защита диссертации намечается: он у любого, даже идеально здорового человека миллион фобий найдет. Лучше я тебе адресок дам. Причем, заметь, совершенно бесплатно.

— Издеваетесь надо мной, да? — буркнул Ваня. В носу подозрительно защипало, но он сжал кулаки и зло посмотрел на чародея исподлобья.

— Нет, — вздохнул Вран и потер глаза. — Просто вряд ли я смогу тебе помочь. У каждого человека свое либидо, которое, влияя на подсознание, выкидывает иной раз такие коленца... И вовсе не девица просит тебя спасти ее, а ты сам хочешь найти себе подругу сердца. Такие-то дела, — он покачал головой, а потом склонил ее почти так же, как недавно Карг. В левый глаз, должно быть, попал солнечный лучик, иначе Ваня просто не нашелся бы с объяснением, почему тот вдруг блеснул ярко-синим. — Она хоть красивая?

— Прекраснее рассвета!

— Вот видишь, — тонкие губы растянулись в неожиданно обаятельной улыбке. — Наверняка обнаженная.

— А вот не угадали. Она всегда в каком-то странном облачении является. М... в платье, состоящем из огромных черных перьев.

— Страусовых?

— Больше! И в диадеме, созданной из тонких-тонких нитей, будто из серебряной или платиновой паутины. А на лбу или даже во лбу — звезда. Очень ярко она горит, но лица не затмевает. Я более красивых людей и не видел никогда. И глаз тоже — синих-синих, как весеннее небо.

— Синих? — задумчиво проговорил Вран. — А ничего, что синеглазых попросту не бывает в сновидениях? Будь то маг или существо, не говоря уже об обычных людях. Можно избрать себе любую личину, прийти к недругу чудищем болотным и всю ночь гонять его по лесной чаще, обернуться зверем или птицей, изменить лицо до неузнаваемости, но не глаза. Даже у голубоглазых они станут серыми или зелеными, но не синими.

— А вы как же? — не удержался от вопроса Ваня.

— Я? — удивился Вран и коротко рассмеялся. — У меня взгляд черный. Мне сглазить — что тебе яблоко съесть. По крайней мере, так говорят.

— Ненавижу яблоки, — признался Ваня. — У меня на них с детства аллергия, чешусь — спасу нет.

— Ладно, мрак с тобой. Сейчас отужинаем и уложу тебя на своей постели.

— А вы? — почему-то поежившись, спросил Ваня.

— А я стану твои сны смотреть, раз уж ввязался.

На стол накрывали вороны. Хозяин смотрел на носившихся взад-вперед птиц как на давно привычное. Наверное, так и было. А вот Ваня глядел во все глаза. Затем, когда с расстановкой посуды было покончено, Вран поднялся из кресла и подошел к принесенным Ваней пакетам.

— Ты на маленькую армию накупил? — усмехнулся он и, крикнув Карга, сразу отдал ему мясо.

— А почему не в холодильник? — спросил Ваня.

— А ты где-то его видишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Вран, безошибочно спародировав интонацию. — Хранить продукты в пятом измерении, знаешь ли, гораздо практичнее. Электроэнергия экономится, продукты не портятся, да и ограничения по объему нет: запихнуть хоть слона можно.

Ваня подумал, что неправильно злые языки называли магов скупердяями. Им просто удобнее было жить по старинке, а не пользоваться так называемыми благами цивилизации.

— Конфеты мы тоже прибережем, а вот тортик — очень кстати. Ты даже почти угадал мой любимый, взяв «Последний солнечный луч на закате перед наступающими ночными сумерками».

— А какой любимый?

Вран вдруг нахмурился, но быстро вернул себе благостное расположение духа и ответил:

— «Полет».

Сам Ваня к сладкому относился не то чтобы с предубеждением, но и не любил. Однако, наблюдая за тем, как чародей погружает ложку в воздушный крем, зачерпывает мягкий бисквит, пропитанный коньяком, медленно подносит к губам, смакует, а затем запивает терпким вином, устоять не смог и отрезал себе кусочек.

За пределами чердака медленно темнело. Над столом, повинуясь щелчку пальцев Врана, зажглись магические шары. Словно сама собой опустела первая бутылка, а затем и вторая. Ваня чувствовал себя слегка пьяным и почему-то счастливым. Давно ему не было так легко, особенно в незнакомом месте. Он вообще-то плохо сходился с людьми, а магам не доверял тем более, однако Вран удивительным образом располагал к себе либо уже начал колдовать, а Ваня и не заметил.

В результате чародею пришлось его едва ли не тащить до кровати, которая оказалась не совсем тем, что Ваня себе представлял. Ничего монументального, широкого с массивными ножками и балдахином, как в отцовском дворце, тут и в помине не было. Вран спал в гамаке. От обычного он отличался лишь размером. Ваня впервые в жизни видел двуспальный гамак, на который кинули перину, подушки и одеяла. Постельное белье, которое расстелил Карг, оказалось из черного шелка и почему-то породило в хмельном мозгу ряд странных мыслей на тему о том, сколь соблазнительно смотрится на всем этом великолепии хозяин чердака.

— Разувайся и ложись, — скомандовал Вран. — Терпеть не могу таскать собутыльников. Тебя оправдывает лишь тот факт, что в таком состоянии ты находишься по моей вине.

— С чего бы я напился с двух бутылок? — спросил у самого себя Ваня. — У отца на пиру и больше бывало — и ни в одном глазу.

Причем чувствовал он себя все пьянее и пьянее с каждой новой секундой.

Вран усмехнулся и прикрикнул:

— Быстро в постель! Меньше, чем таскать собутыльников, я люблю только укладывать их спать.

Ваня стащил кроссовки одну об другую и с наслаждением растянулся на одеяле.

Вран покачал головой, щелкнул пальцами, и одеяло из-под Вани выпрыгнуло и тотчас укрыло. Стоило бы этому подивиться, но он не успел, поскольку уже крепко спал.

  
**Глава 3**

Голова немного кружилась, а перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги: розовые, сиреневые, желтые, голубые... Он не удержался, протянул руку и дотронулся до яркого, цвета закатного солнца. Круг переменил форму, превратившись в квадрат, треугольник, а затем в октаэдр — красный с белой полоской посередине. И в довершение прямо перед глазами замигала табличка «Стоп» и «Посторонним ВХОД».

— Понял я, понял, чай не дурак, — проворчал он. — Дурак точно не понял бы.

Он с удовольствием поэкспериментировал бы еще с кругами, но в уши вдруг вплыл нежный звонкий голос, ласкающий, словно мех, и мягкий, будто пуховая перина.

— Ваня-Ванечка, — звал он, и не откликнуться на него не было никаких сил, даже тому, кто никогда не отзывался на это имя.

Стоило миновать круги, как стайка малюсеньких синих бабочек, взявшихся невесть откуда, принялась носиться туда-сюда перед глазами. Он отмахнулся от них рукой пару раз и решил не замечать.

Поняв, что на них не обращают никакого внимания, мотыльки отлетели на несколько шагов, собрались в очень плотный шар, отчего-то показавшийся кулаком, и ринулись в атаку.

Защититься не представлялось возможным, осталось лишь приготовиться, стиснуть зубы и прикрыть глаза ладонью. Мотыльки ударили в солнечное сплетение и едва не опрокинули навзничь. Казалось, из легких выбило разом весь воздух, но каким-то чудом удалось устоять на ногах и шагнуть вперед, еще и еще...

Голова кружилась, перед глазами появилась муть. Он стряхнул с лица паутину и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Продавливать морок тяжело. Ткань сновидения всегда сопротивлялась чужакам, но при должном упорстве поддавалась. В этот раз все шло как-то не слишком здорово.

Он ждал продолжения противостояния, но его не последовало. Впереди лежала пустота — белая, светящаяся и пугающая, холодная, как ледник на полюсе, и мертвая. С одной единственной темной точкой где-то очень далеко. Если бы у пустоты имелся горизонт, то точка находилась бы на нем, но его не существовало, а значит, она просто висела где-то посередине между условным верхом и условным низом, ибо в сновидении эти понятия имели еще меньше смысла, чем в невесомости.

Следовало спешить, как можно скорее дойти до нее, бежать, коли понадобится, однако во сне действовали свои законы. Если за чем-то или кем-то гонишься — никогда не поймаешь. Зато если медлишь, а то и идешь в другом направлении... о, тут возможны различные варианты.

Вот он и остановился в ожидании, а чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, попробовал заполнить пустоту жизнью.

Стоять в сновидении чревато, слишком быстро и незаметно уплывает сознание. Скорее всего, мага, заснувшего в чужом сне, безболезненно выбросит за его пределы. Он очнется утром в собственной постели (и если чем и поплатится, то мигренью). Однако чисто теоретически он может и не проснуться, развоплотившись и перестав существовать.

Пустота светлела и темнела. В ней появлялись колонны и ступени, полутона, целых четыре луны. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как точка начала приближаться.

— Ваня-Ванечка, — снова донеслось до него чужое имя. Знакомое имя. Имя того, кто пришел за помощью, и кому он обещал эту помощь оказать, хоть и не облек намерение в слова.

— ВАНЯ!!!

— Ох же твою нелегкая, — прошептал Вран и сжал виски. Давно его не засасывало в чужое сновидение настолько глубоко, что он самого себя забывал; хорошо хоть, не до конца, иначе попал бы в самую настоящую ловушку и оказался запертым в чужой псевдореальности, порожденной чужим же подсознанием. Когда бы еще выбрался — неизвестно. — И кто же здесь у нас?

На лярву действительно не походило. Суккуб и инкуб действовали бы иначе, они обычно нападали сразу, льнули к жертве, демонстрировали себя и тотчас брали в оборот, вызывая почти неконтролируемое желание. Какой-нибудь энергетический паразит никогда не стал бы звать по имени, слишком туп для этого. Все говорило в пользу человека — такого же сновидца, как и сам Вран. Однако ни сглаза, ни порчи, ни какого-нибудь злокозненного воздействия умельцы из департамента не нашли, а они ведь на подобном не одну собаку съели.

Точка тем временем приблизилась и начала приобретать очертания, свойственные человеческой фигуре. Оказалась очень красивой женщиной в длинном иссиня-черном плаще, созданном из перьев. Вран знал, что под плащом она, скорее всего, совершенно нага, но это знание его не смущало и не трогало. С отрешенной брезгливостью глядел он на ее идеальные, молодые, прекрасные лицо и тело, на белую звезду во лбу, брови, изогнутые месяцами, алые губы. В глаза только старался не смотреть, слишком уж многими бедами это могло обернуться.

Он знал ее. Слишком давно знал.

— Ваня-Ванечка, ну что ж ты молчишь, любимый мой! Нежный мой. Суженый мой. Ты ведь придешь за мной?

Вран заставил себя кивнуть. Он сжал правую руку в кулак, и специально отращенные для такого случая более длинные ногти, чем положено носить мужчинам, впились в ладонь.

— Приходи-приходи, Ваня-Ванечка. Я ждать тебя буду, — звучало в сознании, но сновидение уже помутилось, подернулось дымкой. — Убей колдуна злого, освободи меня!

Вран дернулся, выдирая себя из чужого сновидения, но не проснулся. Осознание, потрясение и боль от старой затянувшейся раны, с которой он так неосторожно содрал корочку запекшейся крови, вгрызлись в него, будто стая волков в одинокого оленя.

Он думал — все отпылало, отгорело, подернулось серым пеплом... а нет, полыхнуло, как сухое дерево при попадании в него молнии.

Вран отнял руку от груди и с удивлением увидел кровь на своих пальцах. Когда только успел пораниться? Впрочем, что это он? На сердце шрамы не заживают. А затем его завертело и закружило, выкинув в собственный болезненный и зыбкий кошмар, вырваться из которого уже не представлялось возможным.

  
***

Под черным крылом — белые облака. Над головой — яркое синее небо; если приглядеться, можно рассмотреть звезды. На западе висит золоченый солнечный диск, на востоке — бледный лунный лик. Только ему не до красот, хотя — вышние силы в свидетели — для него не существует ничего прекраснее полета, это его жизнь и судьба. Можно было сказать «и любовь», да врать самому себе не выходило. Любовь находилась на земле, и с ней все было далеко не так просто, как хотелось бы. Запретное чувство, наполняющее огромной силой, в единый миг наделяющее всемогуществом и величайшей слабостью.

Тень мелькнула на границе зрения, и Вран инстинктивно заложил резкий вираж: вошел в пике и прошил облако, чтобы тотчас вынырнуть из него. Преследователь явно не ожидал подобного маневра, выпустил ракеты, но отделаться от них не составило труда.

— Не остановишь, — прошептал Вран, заходя на вираж и расстреливая серебряную птичку практически в упор.

В синем небе расцвел огненный цветок. Пилот не успел катапультироваться, но на этот раз Врана не тронула гибель своего побратима. Он спешил — туда, где, кроме него, помочь было некому.

  
***

Кто бы видел глаза дежурного по аэродрому! Врана разбирал смех, стоило только посмотреть на эту рожу. Капитан походил на самую настоящую камбалу; хорошо хоть, за оружие не хватался при виде дезертира, угнавшего самолет и прорвавшего окружение ради того, чтобы вывезти с обреченного острова одного-единственного человека — сумасшедшего ученого, за жизнь которого мало кто дал бы и полувысохшего опарыша.

Плевать на этих «мало кто»! Вран готов был бросить к его ногам жизнь, так же как с легкостью бросил уже честь офицера, все регалии и звания.

— Заправить! — приказал он, направляясь к стоянке автотранспорта. — Мы вернемся через час. К этому времени самолет должен быть на ходу!

Он так и не дождался ответа — видимо, ветер отнес слова капитана в другую сторону. Останавливаться и переспрашивать не стал: даже если он погибнет здесь, не успеет улететь с острова, назад не повернет уж точно.

Какая удача, что по правилам инструкции весь военный транспорт находился на специальных стоянках полностью готовым для эксплуатации. Ключи висели на зеркале заднего вида.

«Неужели успел?» — думал он, выезжая с аэродрома.

Он летел по старой раздолбанной дороге как по идеальной трассе «Формулы-1», что казалось чистым безумием, но иначе попросту не получалось. Конечно, когда они поедут обратно, он будет более осторожным, но сейчас... Сейчас в висках вместе с кровью колотился триумф, и сердце замирало от восторга. Он долетел! И доехал! Уже почти! Если ему везло все это время, то не может произойти ничего ужасного.

Весь путь занял час, хотя обычно выходило чуть больше двух с половиной. Вран выскочил из машины и понесся к дому. Двухэтажный коттедж из красного кирпича ничем не отличался от сотен других, разбросанных по небольшому островку, который через несколько часов (максимум сутки) перестанет существовать. Однако для него домик был самым примечательным на свете.

Когда он взлетел на крыльцо, сердце в груди колотилось так часто, что начало пропускать удары.

«Вот только не хватало сейчас рухнуть в шаге от цели», — подумал Вран, расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц на форменном кителе и проверяя бинты. Те ожидаемо оказались запачканы кровью.

Он надавил на кнопку звонка. Раз, второй, третий... лишь на четвертый сообразил, что ничего не слышит. Должно быть, электричество вырубили, а аварийный аккумулятор хозяин приберег для более важных нужд, нежели обеспечение своего комфорта.

— Кош, открывай, — голос дрогнул, но Вран вдохнул-выдохнул и принялся кричать, словно на поле боя, перекрывая несуществующую канонаду и пушечные залпы, рев моторов боевых самолетов. — Не смей не услышать!

Вран постучал снова, а затем забарабанил в дверь. Чем дольше ему не открывали, тем сильнее казалось, будто опоздал, все кончено.

— Да ты же сейчас дверь вышибешь! — услышал он прежде, чем едва не влетел внутрь, запнувшись о высокий порожек. Сильные руки сцапали его за плечи, а потом заключили в крепкие объятия. — Ах ты ж... сумасшедшая птица.

  
***

Вран стоял у окна и смотрел на разгоравшееся на горизонте зарево пожара.

— Так, значит, ты уверен, будто нашел спасение для всех нас? — голос вопреки ожиданиям звучал спокойно и ровно, лишь слегка устало.

— Я не стал бы называть это столь высокопарно, к тому же ни о каких экспериментах и речи быть не могло, все сплошь мои теоретические выкладки. Но если получится, то появится шанс: у этой планеты, у человечества, у нас с тобой. Да отойди же ты от окна! Не трави душу!

— Не могу, — Вран даже удивился, почему Кош не понимает. — Там горит мой самолет, мой друг, моя вторая суть, если хочешь. Надо проводить... достойно.

Остров Буруян стал разменной монетой абсолютно случайно. Кто-то наверху решил использовать старую законсервированную военную базу на нем и тем самым привлек внимание неприятеля.

Базе была сотня лет в обед, но это уже мало кого волновало, как и несколько сотен живущих здесь мирных жителей, не одобряющих войну.

Буруян являлся едва ли не единственным клочком земли, сохранявшим нейтралитет в конфликте, в котором принимали участие три сверхдержавы, и именно его решили уничтожить. «Какая ирония судьбы», — мог бы сказать Вран, да только хохмить не тянуло. Не окажись здесь Кош — возможно, он и не испытывал бы столь сильных чувств по поводу Буруяна. В конце концов, что какой-то остров, когда вся планета буквально разваливается на части? Но старая дружба (а он начал подозревать, будто это уже и не дружба вовсе, а нечто большее) не позволяла остаться в стороне.

Нельзя настолько сильно привязываться к кому бы то ни было. Ни к кому и никогда Вран не испытывал такого болезненного притяжения, как к Кошу.

— Прекрати, — Кош подошел сзади, обнял за плечи, сжал, пусть это и отдалось болью в растревоженной ране. Вран позволил себе откинуться назад и прикрыл отяжелевшие веки.

— И что же ты выдумал?

— Пространственно-временной скачок.

— Да ладно. Для нас двоих? — скептически хмыкнул Вран.

— Всей планеты! Мгновенный переход в параллельную реальность. Мы окажемся на иной земле, в другом культурно-историческом слое.

— А чужой культурно-исторический слой что же, подвинется? Или нас и там ожидает война? Очередная...

— Вряд ли. Мы очнемся в нем, словно родимся заново, станем частью нового мира, и даже думать не смей о плохом. Хуже точно не будет.

— Не будет, — эхом отозвался Вран и хмыкнул: — Куда уж хуже...

— Может, там, где мы окажемся, самолетов и не изобретут, зато ты точно сможешь летать, — то ли Кош шутил, то ли знал о чем-то очень важном. Раз уж ты жить не можешь без неба.

Война началась внезапно, охватив весь земной шар всего за каких-то два месяца. И все по вине одного-единственного человека. Мара Морейн стала президентом на волне идеи о всеобщей дружбе. Во время избирательной кампании она агитировала за возвращение традиционных ценностей, в том числе выдвигала тезис о том, что все мировые войны затевали мужчины: мол, она точно станет стоять за мир и процветание.

Некоторые до сих пор выдвигали предположения, будто госпожу президента опоили, отравили, зомбировали, подменили двойником. СМИ облетели самые невероятные теории, по которым Морейн являлась скрытой сектанткой, наркоманкой, или вместо нее действовала сестра-близнец, двадцать лет пролежавшая в психиатрической клинике.

Так или иначе, на тридцатый третий день своего президентства Морейн развязала войну с соседним государством, объявив его правителя воплощенным злом. И все бы ничего, любые словесные заявления удалось бы опровергнуть, а недоразумения уладить, но она как-то сумела отдать приказ о запуске ракет в обход собственного министра обороны, который точно был бы против такого решения.

Мир взорвался и агонизировал вот уже около года. Все говорило о том, что, даже если произойдет чудо, ничего уже не исправить. Впрочем, учитывая заявление Коша, — смотря каким окажется это чудо. Чудеса разными бывают, в том числе и по масштабу.

— Я все равно не понимаю. Тот мир что же, не заселен? Как аборигены отнесутся к нам?

— Они нас даже не заметят.

— Неужели? Люди внезапно поймут, что их стало вдвое больше! Как такое не заметить? — стоял на своем Вран и вздрогнул, когда Кош фыркнул ему в макушку.

— Мы окажемся в немного иных условиях, но будем жить, приспособимся. Человечество, будь оно здорово, и не заметит перехода, поплатится за него сильнейшей амнезией, зато мгновенно встроится в систему нового мира.

— Я не хочу забывать!

— Чем ближе к установке, тем больше помнишь, так что бойся своего желания, оно сбудется.

Стоять в объятиях чужих рук было невыносимо хорошо и вместе с тем тревожно. Отчего-то скачок в иную реальность пугал сильнее неминуемой смерти. Впрочем, возможно, он ею и был.

— Ты умалишенный сумасброд...

— Кто бы говорил. Считаешь, я не умею собирать информацию? Ты вернулся с задания шесть дней назад, все время вплоть до вчерашней ночи провел в госпитале, сбежал из него, дал в морду старшему по званию, угнал самолет, прорвался на осажденный остров, под которым уже заложены бомбы, и все ради...

— Тебя, — выдохнул Вран.

Он не ждал ответа. Таковым стали чуть сильнее сомкнутые объятия. Кош уткнулся носом ему в макушку.

— Что это будет за мир? — спросил Вран, когда пауза слишком уж затянулась.

— Там точно не окажется ядерного оружия.

— Значит, отыщется замена ему.

— Магия, например.

— Магия? Да ты шутишь!

— Нет, а впрочем, — Кош разлохматил ему волосы, — сам увидишь.

— Магия, сказка... — протянул Вран, внезапно ощутив себя почти смертельно усталым. Веки наотрез отказались подниматься, и подстегнуть себя, заставить непослушное тело функционировать не выходило никак.

— Старая сказка на новый лад.

— Забавно. И все-все-все — маги.

— Маги. Или колдуны. Или оборотни. А может, все вместе и сразу. Какая разница, Вран, ведь все равно прежде всего — люди.

— Прежде всего — люди, — повторил Вран. — Вот сейчас как взлетит здесь все на воздух, а ты даже установку свою запустить не успеешь, потому что прохлаждаешься со мной, — заметил-упрекнул, хотя ему меньше всего на свете хотелось лишиться поддержки.

И подумалось Врану: сейчас полетят в какой-то новый мир, а он так и не признался в том, что дружба давно уже и не дружба. Но если впереди все кардинально изменится, то Кошу, вероятно, и знать о том не стоит. Если он, конечно, не догадался сам, а то уж больно крепко держит.

— С тобой, — задумчиво проговорил Кош, — провести последние минуты — в радость. Думаешь, почему нет электричества? Все работает. Запущен обратный отсчет.

— Что?! Нет, погоди! — Вран обернулся, открыл рот, собираясь сказать самое важное, ради которого и летел, не спал сутки, готовился хоть умереть, хоть жить в чужом мире, но не успел произнести ни слова.

  
**Глава 4**

— Вран?.. Эй...

Вставать не хотелось. Совсем. Просыпаться — тоже. Поэтому вставшего ни свет ни заря гостя Вран проигнорировал и даже не пошевелился.

Ваня потоптался на месте, пару раз тронул за плечо и наконец убрался. Но стоило Врану снова нырнуть в сновидение, как...

— Ах ты ж богу душу в рай! — заорал он, подскакивая с дивана, на котором спал этой ночью.

Ваня аж рот раскрыл: наверняка впервые в жизни видел, чтобы люди на два метра вверх подпрыгивали, пусть и политые из графина ледяной водой. Вран в полете перевернулся и плюхнулся на диван нормально, сидя. Плохо только, что в самую лужу.

— Нет, ну вот где справедливость, а? Я всю ночь работал!

— Э... — проговорил Ваня, пряча графин за спину.

— Разбирался с твоими ночными видениями, между прочим, — продолжал возмущаться Вран. Впрочем, злость утихала одновременно с тем, как проходил холод. — К тому же я тебе не жаворонок, чтобы по солнцу вскакивать!

— А что такое рай и какого именно из нескольких десятков богов вы помянули?

— Главного, — фыркнул Вран. — Создателя. Рай — это... не помню... кажется, нечто вроде Прави, а может, и нет. Данная информация тебе вряд ли когда пригодится, а вот ты... Какого?.. В общем, поставь графин туда, откуда взял, сиречь на место. Раскокаешь — в чем я воду охлаждать стану?

— Ой... — дошло до Вани, — так он морозильный? Настоящий?

— Самый что ни на есть.

Пока Ваня ходил относить графин на тумбочку, Вран осмотрел себя. Ничего с ним на самом деле не случилось. Подумаешь, штаны переодеть и рубашку — мелочи. Да и диван у него кожаный, ему водные процедуры только в радость.

Вернулся Ваня с полотенцем, и Вран решил не слишком сердиться, хотя вид пока принимал грозный, смотрел исподлобья и передергивал плечами, напоминая самому себе взъерошенного воробья под дождем.

— Ладно, положим, я верю: ты не знал, что графин воду леденит, — начал он, вытирая волосы. — Но зачем вообще поливать?!

Ваня вздохнул, сглотнул, глянул затравленно и вымолвил:

— Мне дядька сказывал, будто сновидцы заблудиться в чужом сне могут.

— И?

— А лучшее средство их вернуть — вода.

— Ох... — Вран покачал головой и поспешил зарыться в полотенце, чтобы не рассмеяться раньше времени и не испортить грозный вид насмерть оскорбленного чародея.

— Простите меня! — вдруг воскликнул Ваня и рухнул на колени.

Вран посмотрел на него через полотенце. Нечасто перед ним представители царской фамилии коленки протирали.

— Ты чего? Припадочный? — первейшим и единственным желанием Врана сейчас стало подтянуть ноги, как девица при виде мыши (а то мало ли: вцепится еще, потом сорок уколов в живот делать или на поклон к Серому идти за настойкой тринадцати волчьих трав против бешенства).

— Я жабой быть не хочу, — со всей возможной искренностью проговорил Ваня. — Потому прости, умоляю!..

Вран прикрыл глаза, опустил руки с полотенцем, откинулся на спинку дивана и все же расхохотался, причем его хохоту мог бы позавидовать и сам легендарный Сивка-бурка, вещий каурка.

Царевич глядел на него огромными серо-голубыми глазами и, похоже, совершенно ничего не понимал. Еще и в сторону, куда графин унес, поглядывал. Видимо, раздумывал, шельмец, не повторить ли утреннюю процедуру.

— Пообещай без надобности никогда так больше не поступать, и, считай, прощен, — сказал Вран, отсмеявшись. Все же конфликт стоило уладить.

— А как узнать, надобно или нет? Я ведь звал, а вы не реагировали.

— У сновидцев, заблудившихся в чужих грезах, констатируют бледность в синеву, затрудненное дыхание, раза в два медленнее, чем у нормального человека во сне, зрачки бегающие, — перечислил Вран. — Все, свободен.

Ваня окончательно спал с лица. Вран про себя грязно выругался и пояснил:

— Кофейня за углом. Мне — тройной с двойным коньяком и лимонным ликером. Да, именно с утра! — прикрикнул он, когда Ваня решил было открыть рот. — Себе возьми, чего хочешь. Да, и еще булочек с корицей захвати.

Вани через мгновение и след простыл. Он вынесся за дверь, даже словом не попрекнув за то, что Вран его бессовестно объедал, а о контракте пока и не заикнулся. Словно не царским сыном являлся (хоть и третьим), а деревенским дурачком.

Вран покачал головой, поднялся и пошел приводить себя в порядок.

  
***

Ваня сбежал вниз как на крыльях. То, что чародей не послал его восвояси после такой вопиющей выходки, говорило о его великодушии. Однако смотрел он все еще зверем, вернее коршуном (наличие воронов в обслуге лучше всяких слов говорило о том, в кого Вран обращался). Следовало его всячески задабривать, тем более отцовская казна от нескольких чашек кофе и весьма умеренной горы сладостей не оскудеет точно, а вот найти другого сновидца негде.

Вран встретил его уже за столом, в таком виде, в каком многие на балы разъезжают, а то и на аудиенции являются. Костюм состоял из тонких зауженных штанов из белоснежной кожи, прячущихся в светло-серых ботфортах, и светло-бежевого кожаного жилета поверх чуть голубоватой шелковой рубашки. В рассыпавшихся по плечам все еще влажных волосах сверкали водяные капли.

Как только Ваня переступил порог чердака, Карг и Каргиня принялись накрывать на стол, таская тарелки в клювах, а чашки подцепляя за ручки когтистыми лапами.

— Здравствуйте еще раз, — промямлил Ваня и, подойдя к столу, принялся рыться в пакетах. Перед колдуном он поставил небольшой черный термос, а напротив — для себя — закрытый стаканчик. Выпечку разложил по вазам.

Вран кивнул (как показалось, благосклонно), в темных глазах Ване почудились смешинки.

Ели молча. Чародей явно наслаждался процессом и вообще забыл обо всем на свете, а Ваня ерзал на стуле и, с одной стороны, хотел расспросить, а с другой — боялся обидеть спешкой.

— Чего маешься? — спросил Вран и наконец предложил: — Спрашивай.

— Вам удалось? Вы видели Марушку?

Вран приподнял бровь, будто удивился такому имени, но затем коротко кивнул.

— Да. И могу подтвердить: она не наведенный морок, не инкуб и не лярва, — голос его звучал ровно, но глухо, и говорил Вран, слегка растягивая слова, будто параллельно размышлял о чем-то более важном.

— Тогда... она настоящая?

— Более чем, — он вздохнул. — Тебя каждую ночь зовет реально существующий человек. Возможно, маг, но однозначно не сновидец. Коллега распознал бы меня, а я — его. Тебя еще что-нибудь интересует?

Ваня покачал головой.

— Я знаю главное! Раз она существует, я отправлюсь на поиски, — уверенно заявил он. — Я уже поговорил об этом с отцом. Я все подготовил. Я... Я...

— Последняя буква в алфавите, — усмехнулся Ворон. — Сдается мне, если бы ее так легко было сыскать, она попросту продиктовала бы тебе адрес, и дело с концом.

Ваня понурился, ниже плеч голову повесил, как записал бы какой-нибудь сказитель. Вран отхлебнул прекрасного крепкого напитка и потянулся за очередной булочкой.

Ваня знал чародеев, которые проклинали свою долю, разъедаясь так, что не входили ни в одни двери. Первый звездочет отца хоть и являлся посредственным магом, но поедал пирожные утрами, днями и вечерами. А глава департамента — огромный округлый мужик — выстроил под домом специальное сахарное хранилище, куда наведывался постоянно.

Вран в сравнении с ними казался и не магом вовсе — обыкновенным человеком, любящим сладкое, а не объедающимся им про запас. И он совершенно не был предрасположен к полноте.

— Ваша правда, — ответил Ваня. — Она находится в заточении. В Тридевятом царстве.

— У хозяина и пленника Тридевятого королевства, я верно понимаю? В хрустальных горах?

Ваня кивнул и, собравшись с силами, решился задать самый главный вопрос:

— Вы ведь мне поможете?

Вран склонил голову к плечу и принялся задумчиво накручивать на безымянный палец прядь волос. Молчал он долго. Слишком долго, чтобы Ваня достойно выдержал пытку ожиданием.

— Тридевятое царство — мир иллюзорный, сновидческий. Как же я без сновидца? То есть я готов, но...

— Да уж... со мной у тебя появится пусть небольшой, но шанс выжить, — проговорил Вран и допил вторую чашку крепленого кофе, подхватил термос и долил остатки.

Ваня тоже опустошил стаканчик.

— Карг! — Вран трижды хлопнул в ладоши, и на столешницу опустилась черная птица. — Отнесешь обратно с моими благодарностями, — сказал он, указывая на термос.

— Краа, — подтвердил Карг.

— Итак, ты поддался на уговоры незнакомки и решил отправиться в самый коварный из миров, сопутствующих нашему, — проронил Вран.

Ваня кивнул.

— И что думает по этому поводу дражайший твой родитель?

— Я младший сын, — напомнил заскорузлую истину Ваня, — значит, могу самостоятельно выбирать свою судьбу. Так было, есть и будет, и даже в конституции записано право третьих сыновей на самоопределение!

Чародей фыркнул и глотнул кофе в попытке замаскировать смех. Ваня так и не понял, что именно того рассмешило, но обижаться на человека, помощи которого просишь, посчитал совершенно неуместным.

— Отец меня понял и отпустил. Только просил не рисковать головой.

— И иными частями тела, — добавил Вран. — В таком случае у тебя должен иметься контракт, заверенный дворцовым нотариусом по всей форме.

Ваня выдохнул с облегчением. Если уж речь вообще зашла о бумагах, значит, дело выгорит.

— И тебя не интересует пункт о сплошь твоей ответственности? — скользнув взглядом по написанному, поинтересовался Вран.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Ваня. — За вами вины не будет, если я погибну по собственной неосторожности. Отец также не выдвинет по отношению к вам никаких претензий.

— Не уверен, ну да и вышние силы с тобой. По контракту я могу привлекать к предприятию всех, кого сочту нужным.

— Вы хотите позвать третьего? — догадался Ваня. На самом деле о подобном он и не мечтал. Только вчера радовался, что нашел сновидца, потом лелеял надежду отправиться вместе с ним в Тридевятое царство, а теперь, оказывается, еще и с подмогой!

— Сообразим на троих, — усмехнулся Вран и поставил в углу, напротив аккуратно выведенного Ваниного имени, размашистую летящую роспись. — Ладно, собирайся.

— Да я уже... — сказал Ваня растерянно.

— Тогда идем.

Ваня открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, не намеревается ли Вран путешествовать налегке, но не успел: вороны скинули полную и, вероятно, тяжеленную спортивную сумку почти ему под ноги.

  
**Глава 5**

— Ух ты!! — Ваня потрогал руль, нажал на округлую кнопку и вздрогнул от резкого каркающего звука. — Ого!..

Он не ожидал, что у Врана есть последнее чудо человеческой техники — мотоцикл с коляской. Огромный, черный, с глянцевым корпусом.

— Нравится? — улыбнулся тот.

— Еще бы! Но... ведь те, кто имеет касательство к магии, не жалуют самодвижущихся коней.

Вран поморщился.

— Предрассудки. Но если ты столь подвержен фанабериям, могу вызвать тебе экипаж. Золотая карета с запряженными в нее розовыми пони будет аккурат к лицу царскому сыну.

Ваня скривился, словно разжевал даже не лимон, а жгучий перец.

— Голубыми пони? — спросил чародей, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу.

— Вран!

— Вот и я терпеть не могу магическое такси. Тем более так мы доберемся до Серого в два раза быстрее. Лезь в люльку, и погнали.

На прощание Карг (хотя это вполне могла оказаться и Каргиня) сунул Ване в руки пакет со сластями. Пакет тот убрал под ноги, а сам с удовольствием провел по черной краске. Ах, как ему хотелось такой же, но куда бы он ездил? Гонять по ночной столице в банде волков-мотоциклистов и пугать мирных граждан ревом мотора и громкой музыкой царскому сыну уж точно не к лицу.

— Держись крепче, — велел Вран, надел широкие очки с резиновыми вставками по краям (чтобы ветер не бил в глаза) и озорно улыбнулся.

Мотоцикл заурчал, как довольный сытый хищник или даже дракон, и рванулся с места так, что у Вани захватило дух. Он зажмурился, но тотчас распахнул глаза. Никогда еще он не ощущал такой скорости, она пьянила лучше всякого вина.

Городские ворота они миновали минут через пятнадцать, пронесшись перед самым носом у стражников, следивших за правопорядком. Те вроде как увязались следом, но куда там на обычных лошадях догнать такую штуку. И это еще мотоцикл замедляла коляска. Не будь ее — тот, вероятно, вообще бы взлетел.

Дорога вилась между холмами, оставляя то справа, то слева заливные луга и поля золотой пшеницы и овса, ромашки и васильки.

— Неужели это море?! — удивился Ваня, рассмотрев впереди, возле самого горизонта, сверкающую на солнце широкую синюю ленту. — Уже?!

Вран перекрикивать шум мотора не стал, но обернулся к нему и кивнул.

Взобравшись на последний холм, они, не снижая скорости, понеслись по узкой дорожке меж оврагом с одной стороны и косогором, сбегающим к пенным гребням, — с другой. У Вани дух захватывало всякий раз, стоило ему посмотреть вниз. Вран ехал уверенно, будто прекрасно знал дорогу.

Почти у самого горизонта вынырнул темный остров и тотчас погрузился под воду. Ваня подумал, что это чудо-юдо рыба-кит поднялся из морских глубин глотнуть воздуха, когда воды расступились и выпустили большую черную не то рыбу, не то птицу. Манта тяжело летела над поверхностью, а солнце сверкало на темной спине. Наконец она грузно вошла в воду.

— Эх, не туда ты смотришь, — донесся до Вани голос Врана. — Гляди! — он отпустил одной рукой руль и указал вперед и чуть вправо.

Ваня вначале ничего не рассмотрел, было слишком светло, но вот солнце скрылось за тучей, и стал отчетливо виден столб ясного синего сияния, в котором купался маяк. Днем он накапливал свет, как губка, чтобы отдавать всю ночь напролет. Конечно, Ваня знал принцип работы маяков, но так отчетливо видел, пожалуй, впервые, хотя часто проводил время на море.

Домик того, к кому они ехали, — еще одного оборотня по имени Серый, находился вблизи маяка, скрывался за невысоким заборчиком в гуще сада, настолько запущенного, что больше напоминал лес.

— Жди здесь, — распорядился Вран и, забрав пакет со сладостями, ловко перемахнул через забор, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы пройти с десяток шагов до калитки.

Ваня вздохнул. С того места, где они остановились, моря видно не было, а разглядывать темно-зеленые листья и большие ярко-красные цветы, расцветшие на абсолютно непримечательном с виду голом кусте, очень быстро надоело. Невыносимо сильно тянуло осмотреть мотоцикл, посидеть на месте Врана, подержаться за руль (да хотя бы просто потрогать), но Ваня запретил себе это: а если снова каркнет или, чего доброго, поедет? Самоходка не лошадь, понесет — криком не остановишь.

Солнце вышло из-за тучи и повисло над головой раскаленным золотым диском, и сидеть сиднем в черной коляске стало невыносимо. Ваня вылез, размял ноги, походил туда-сюда и решил, что не будет ничего плохого, если он зайдет попросить воды, к примеру. Да и пить уже хотелось изрядно.

Калитка оказалась не заперта и поддалась легко, даже не скрипнув. Сад принял его в густую свежую тень, пахнущую пряными травами и грибами. Где-то в зарослях папоротника звенел ручей, а в шапке темно-зеленой листвы над головой щебетали птицы. Тропинка из красного кирпича убегала к небольшому одноэтажному домишке. Выкрашенный неброской коричневой краской, он практически терялся на фоне сада. Разросшиеся вокруг яблони и груши укрывали его ветвями. Наверное, осенью очень удобно собирать плоды прямо с крыши.

Хрустнула сухая ветка. Ваня тотчас обернулся, но никого не заметил. Сад стоял тихий, даже птицы не пели.

Ваня поежился. Он не являлся магом, но иногда, очень редко, мог распознать намерения окружающих. И сейчас буквально был пригвожден к месту холодным пугающим взглядом. Причем направлен он был не в спину, а в упор, только Ваня по-прежнему никого не видел.

Вдохнув-выдохнув, он, не оглядываясь, поспешил к дому и, конечно же, не увидел, как пустота дернулась и почернела, обретая объем и тонкие лапки, покрытые прочным хитином и мелкими длинными волосками.

Ваня остановился почти возле самого окна. Его, прикрытого тяжелой яблоневой веткой, заметить из дома было бы сложно, зато ему самому наблюдать оказалось довольно удобно. Вран и хозяин дома сидели за столом возле большого пузатого самовара и пили чай с конфетами.

Обстановку в доме язык не повернулся бы назвать роскошной, но вот добротной и богатой — вполне. Буквально все здесь выглядело правильно, лежало на своих местах и казалось функциональным. Чего стоила настоящая беленая печь в углу с устроенной наверху лежанкой — широкая и какая-то уютная, что ли. И дубовый стол с толстыми, как стволы деревьев, круглыми ножками, покрытый белой скатертью. И стулья-кресла. И этот самовар — пузаченный, широченный, высоченный. А уж всякие прихватки переносили Ваню во времена беззаботного детства, когда он каждое лето гостил у двоюродной бабки Яги Ягишны.

Вран единственный смотрелся в доме чем-то инородным, чужим, принадлежавшим совсем иной реальности. Он казался слишком не от мира сего, слишком утонченным, слишком изящным. Хозяин был чуть ли не вдвое шире его в плечах и массивнее, при этом не уступал ни в ловкости, ни в силе. Он сидел спиной к окну, и Ваня мог видеть только серые (не седые, не русые, а именно такого странного оттенка) волосы, забранные на затылке в короткий хвостик, да рельеф мышц, который даже у него, никогда не мечтавшего о богатырской стати, вызывал уважение и зависть.

— Значит, она первой отошла от договора, — сказал хозяин низким звучным голосом, каким-то тревожным. Даже самые, казалось бы, обычные звуки он произносил раскатисто, а от его «р» у Вани холодок пробежал по позвоночнику. — И ты, конечно же, с радостью влетел в авантюру, да еще и ко мне примчался за помощью. Меня лишь одно интересует: насколько сильно ты увяз?

— Птица коготком увязнет, а вся пропадет, — Вран рассмеялся, только не было в его смехе веселья, лишь печаль, граничившая с глухой тоской. — Крепко, Серый, очень крепко я теперь во всем этом сижу, сложив крылышки.

— Не паясничай.

— Да разве ж я... — он махнул рукой: мол, неважно. — Я контракт подписал, Серый, и буду только рад, когда история разрешится. Так или иначе.

— Я смотрю на ситуацию со стороны, Вран, — заявил хозяин. — Стоило ли так подставляться? Неужто она думала, будто мы не узнаем? Не верится как-то. Столько лет минуло.

— Может, на время и расчет. Да и не узнали бы мы до последнего, если бы царевич с Будуняшей Птарховной не разговорился, а та ведь людей чует, просто так ко мне никого не послала бы.

— Я вот думаю, не в тебе ли все дело...

Вран фыркнул и качнул головой.

— Я уж точно никому не сдался, — заявил он. — Ни ей, ни... ему.

Из разговора Ваня не понял ровным счетом ничего, но он показался ему очень важным. А уж когда хозяин в сердцах ударил по столу кулаком, да так, что посуда подпрыгнула, — то и тем более. Правда, услышать продолжение уже не вышло. Нечто колкое прикоснулось к шее, и Ваня, приняв его за ветку, отмахнулся рукой, угодив по чему-то липкому. Он обернулся. Рука угодила в паутину — от обычной та не отличалась ничем, кроме размера, — должно быть, в нее спокойно мог угодить годовалый бычок.

Ваня хотел отступить, но ноги тоже оказались спутаны паутиной, а затем его резко дернули и потащили вверх. Он завис вниз головой, покачиваясь на тонкой, но прочной нити; отчаянно озираясь по сторонам, но никого не видя.

Пустота дернулась в его направлении. Вначале проявились черные мохнатые паучьи ноги, а потом — огромные жвалы и глаза — шесть маленьких алых и восемь сиреневых.

Ваня не выдержал и закричал.

  
**Глава 6**

— И зачем было калитку трогать? — оборотень по имени Серый сидел на корточках и смотрел на Ваню снизу вверх. Сам он полулежал в кресле, закутанный в одеяло, и все равно дрожал.

Ваня ничего не ответил, зато из кухни (он, несмотря на потрясение, отметил, что, кроме печки, в углу у Серого имелась и вполне современная кухня с холодильником, плитой и даже посудомоечной машиной) раздался веселый голос Врана:

— Действительно! Ведь любому здравомыслящему человеку ясно: калитка — значит, опасно. Не то что входить — прикасаться не смей.

— А ты не язви.

Вран пожелание Серого проигнорировал. В комнату он вернулся через полминуты, аккуратно неся глиняную кружку, над которой поднимался густой пар, отчего-то имевший сочный зеленоватый оттенок.

— Пей, бедолага, — сказал он, протягивая варево Ване.

— И что ты намешал? — спросил Серый.

Вран повел плечом:

— Чабрец, мяту, волчьи ягодки...

— Что?! — воскликнул Ваня, который уже было потянулся за кружкой, и отдернул руку.

— О! Голос прорезался, — усмехнулся Вран, — а ведь еще и не пил вовсе.

— Не буду отраву пить, — заупрямился Ваня.

— Волчьи ягоды — не отрава, просто люди не умеют их правильно готовить, — заметил Вран. — К слову, если бы мы хотели тебя убить, то просто не стали бы помогать. Алена прекрасно умеет расправляться с нежданными визитерами. Ты чего не дождался меня, горемычный?

Говоря, Врану удалось каким-то чудом все же вручить Ване кружку. Тот вдохнул пар, глотнул и нашел варево довольно приятным на вкус.

— Не приставай к человеку, Птиц, ему и так досталось, — сказал Серый. — Жара-то какая стоит, а ты его, считай, бросил на солнцепеке.

Вран в ответ приподнял бровь и, отойдя к столу, уселся спиной и к Ване, и к другу.

— Так что ты все же намешал, кроме травок? — не отставал от него Серый.

Отвар оказался довольно недурственным, Ваня принялся пить его маленькими глотками и лишь на десятом понял, что в горле все огнем горит.

Серый успел отобрать у него кружку прежде, чем Ваня ее выронил. Из глаз полились слезы, Ваня попытался дышать ртом, но стало только хуже; он зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, лишь когда в его руку ткнулась пузатая чаша — синяя в белый горошек. В ней было налито что-то белое, на поверку оказавшееся молоком, и уже на третьем глотке жжение унялось, словно и не было.

— Ну? — Вран сел боком, закинув ногу на ногу, и, обернувшись к Ване, поинтересовался: — Прочистил мозги? Дар речи ты возвратил; надеюсь, разум — тоже.

— Вы что мне дали? — спросил Ваня. С одной стороны, он, конечно, оскорбился подобным поведением только сегодня нанятого чародея. С другой — никакой заторможенности, обескураженности и потрясения больше не чувствовал. Подумаешь, попался в сети огромного паука, вернее паучихи — не так это оказалось и страшно в сравнении с Врановым варевом, к тому же на его крик почти сразу прибежал хозяин и отогнал шестиногую тварь.

Серый тоже оказался чародеем-оборотнем, и Ваня почти не сомневался, кем он окажется, когда перекинется. Серыми у него оказались не только волосы, но и косматые брови, которые на молодом скуластом лице смотрелись вызывающе странно.

Он не обладал утонченной красотой Врана, зато являл собой воплощенную звериную мощь. Ширококостный, крепкий, с уверенными скупыми и точными движениями, застарелым шрамом на подбородке и неожиданно длинными закручивающимися ресницами, из-под которых смотрели грязно-рыжие глаза с увеличенным зрачком. Каждый раз, когда Ваня смотрел в них, у него мороз пробегал по коже.

Серый вдохнул зеленый пар, переменился в лице и рявкнул:

— Какого лешего, Вран? Решил прибить клиента в день заключения контракта? Тебя ж в ответ шарахнет!

— Ты за него или за меня переживаешь? — усмехнулся тот. — Ваня, ты разве в обиде? Шок ведь прошел.

— Но волчий перец с водкой! Тебя бы заставить такое хлебнуть!

— Мальчик давно достиг совершеннолетия, — заметил Вран и пожал плечами. — Традиционный напиток ему можно.

— Ах ты...

— Я не в обиде! — поспешил заверить Ваня. Ему, правда, казалось, что чародеи затеяли какую-то шуточную игру (Вран — так точно), но на всякий случай решил сказать свое мнение.

— Вот! — Вран озорно подмигнул ему, скрестил руки на груди и обратился к Серому: — А ты, если уж так боишься, что я все испорчу, шел бы с нами и не ломался.

Серый издал тихое горловое рычание и махнул рукой:

— Ладно. Давай.

Так их стало трое. Поскольку Вран больше никого звать не собирался, то после того, как Серый поставил свою подпись, бросил контракт в огонь. Серый даже печь растопил для такого знаменательного действа. С момента сожжения контракт окончательно вступал в силу и являлся нерасторжимым. Чародеи-оборотни Вран Враныч и Серый волк обязались доставить Ваню третьего царского сына в Тридевятое царство к девице Марушке и сделать все возможное, чтобы он вернулся назад сам или, при желании, с означенной девицей. Ваня настаивал на иной формулировке, но Вран уперся и заявил, что не собирается нести ответственность перед главным магическим судьей в случае, если эта Марушка окажется с дурным нравом или не девицей вовсе, а потным волосатым мужиком, решившим поразвлечься в мире снов таким оригинальным способом. Ваню он, конечно, не убедил, зато уломал.

Бумаги горели ярко, синим пламенем, что по старинному суеверию предвещало удачу. Пепел исчез, а дым вышел через дымоход, поплыл по ветру и, должно быть, уже достиг канцелярии магических дел, в которой его вновь превратят в бумагу и зарегистрируют.

— А скоро мы получим подтверждение? — спросил Ваня.

Вран повел плечом.

— А если не дойдет?

— Такого не бывает, чтобы потерялось по дороге, — фыркнул Вран и, поморщившись, схватился за запястье.

— Что? — переполошился Ваня.

— Вот ведь... менее заметного места для своего клейма, конечно же, не нашли, — возмущенно проворчал Вран, демонстрируя правую руку. На бугорке большого пальца переливался всеми цветами радуги язычок пламени. — Мне теперь рукава до середины кистей носить прикажете?

— Скажи спасибо, не на ягодицу, — оскалился Серый, показав самые настоящие клыки. — Клеймо иной раз предъявлять требуется. Я, разумеется, верю: тебе не слабо...

— Куда? — спросил Вран, видимо почуяв магию, потому что Серый никак не выказал боль.

Он поднял серые волосы, позволив рассмотреть слегка заостренное ухо, за которым сиял такой же язычок пламени.

Ваню резкая боль-ожог кольнула в ключицу. Он ждал ее и оттого не вскрикнул, но точно изменился в лице.

— Вот мы и связаны, — заключил Вран. — Эх... нет в жизни счастья, пойду с Аленой поболтаю, — и, не позволив Ване и рта раскрыть, исчез за дверью.

Ваня вздохнул. Вран, должно быть, ушел, чтобы не мешать знакомству. По идее, Ване следовало поговорить с Серым и понять, сможет ли доверять ему... хотя, наверное, это стоило делать до заключения контракта, а никак не после.

— Я оборачиваюсь волком, немного ворожить умею, но предпочитаю грубую силу всем этим магическим выкрутасам, — спокойно сказал Серый. — Ты на ужин чего хочешь, рис с овощами или картошку с грибами?

Ваня глянул на окно: небо за ним стало насыщенно-голубым и по нему плыли редкие пушистые облачка ярко-розового оттенка.

«Удивительно, как быстро наступил вечер», — подумал он и зачем-то произнес это вслух.

— И вовсе нет, — покачал головой Серый. — Просто Алена тебя цапнула, вот ты и не помнишь ничего, и, пожалуй, если бы Вран не напоил тебя «дери-горлом», в себя не пришел бы еще сутки.

— А зачем же вы тогда на него ругались?..

— Потому что есть масса иных способов привести человека в чувство, менее болезненных, зато более долгих. Чем ты взял Врана, я знаю, но вот в историю твою он не вдавался.

— Хотите, чтобы я все рассказал вам?

— Тебе, — поправил Серый. — Не люблю «выканий». Так овощи или грибы?

— Грибы, — ответил Ваня и принялся за рассказ.

  
**Глава 7**

— А это ничего, что Вран там один с этим чудовищем? — спросил Ваня, глядя в потемневшее окно. — Наверное, позвать его надо?

— Ешь лучше, — посоветовал Серый, ставя перед ним и собой тарелки. — Ничего Алена ему не сделает. К тому же Вран ужинать точно не станет, только кофе попьет.

— На ночь?

— Иначе легко не заснет, — развел руками Серый и взялся за вилку. — У него все не так, как у людей: с утра взбадривается бурдой из кофе и сильного алкоголя, а то и просто алкоголем без кофе, на ночь пьет чистый кофе, для него он — лучшее снотворное. Питается в основном сластями, причем ест крайне мало, лишь так, чтобы чувство голода отбить. Потому и худой как жердь. Сейчас поедим и пойдем звать. Ты только это... не влюбись.

Ваня посмотрел на него как на ненормального. Он ждал совсем других слов: например, «не бойся».

— Алена вовсе не монстр.

— Тебе виднее, — осторожно заметил Ваня. — В конце концов, ты ведь с ней живешь.

Серый продолжил есть, как и Ваня, и только когда опустошил тарелку и отложил вилку в сторону, громко расхохотался.

— Я что, самоубийца — с Черной Вдовой жить?!

Ваня пожал плечами и хмыкнул.

— Алена — моя соседка, — заявил Серый, убирая посуду, — и, между прочим, очень хороший друг.

— И сторож, — буркнул Ваня себе под нос. Он был уверен, что Серый его не услышит, но у того оказался потрясающий слух.

— Правила знать надо, — упрекнул Серый. — Если через забор — ко мне. Через калитку — к ней.

Кто мог ходить к огромному страшному пауку? Ваня даже размышлять на эту тему не стал.

— Ах так, — уперев кулаки в бока, сказал Серый. — Собирайся и пошли.

— Куда?

— Сам же хотел Врана выручать.

Сад утопал в темноте, но вовсе не выглядел зловеще. В черно-зеленой листве поблескивали огоньки — то ли светлячки, то ли феи. Ваню учили, что там, где живут эти маленькие создания, не случается никакого зла. Как же учителя по магической истории, наверное, удивились бы, узнав о паучихе.

Серый уверенно находил дорогу, а Ваня шел за ним следом и диву давался: такие огромные, сладко пахнущие ночные лилии не росли даже в царском дворце, а голубые розы с золотыми листьями, днем прятавшиеся в высокой осоке, а к ночи представшие во всей своей красе, вообще считались цветами легендарными и не встречавшимися вот уже лет триста.

Ваня с удовольствием вдыхал пряные ароматы цветов, следил за ярко-желтыми бабочками, живущими в зарослях терновника, и прислушивался к соловьиной трели.

Серый вдруг обернулся и прикоснулся указательным пальцем к губам. Ваня кивнул. Они почти вышли на поляну, но остановились под прикрытием высоких ореховых кустов.

В центре поляны бил ключ. Вода, чистая и темная, устремлялась ввысь на полметра. В глубине ее сверкали серебряные искорки. Вран сидел возле природного фонтана, обняв колени, улыбался уголками губ и вполголоса беседовал с ... у Вани язык не повернулся назвать ее паучихой. Хитиновый панцирь раскололся надвое и теперь казался темным меховым плащом, укрывающим хрупкие девичьи плечи.

Алена оказалась маленькой и изящной, с огромными миндалевидными глазами без зрачков (темно-сиреневыми) и с русой косой до пят. Ее шею увивали жемчужные нити, длинное белое платье с красными узорами не скрывало девичьих прелестей... оно вообще ничего не скрывало.

— А, не-пу-те-вый, — пропела она низким басовитым голосом и повернулась к Ване, причем как-то вся и сразу: то ли у нее не гнулась шея, то ли она решила, будто так удобнее. — Я ж думала, ты ко мне прише-ол... Как самочувстви-ие?

Если бы Серый незаметно не ткнул его кулаком в лопатку, Ваня так и стоял бы столбом, пытаясь понять, что же перед ним такое. Он покачнулся и выдавил:

— Н...неплохо.

— Неплохо?! — оскорбилось существо. — А должно быть превосходно!

На этот раз Серый его ущипнул.

— Я хотел сказать — п...превосходно, — поправился Ваня. — Замечательно, обалденно, выше всяческих похвал...

— То-то, — Алена отступила и вернулась в прежнее положение. Вран присутствия посторонних, похоже, и не заметил. Он сидел и смотрел вначале в точку перед собой, затем — на собеседницу. Ваня уже было решил, будто чародей находится в каком-то трансе, когда тот произнес: — Да, пожалуй, ты права. Я, с твоего позволения, еще подумаю, конечно.

— Обязательно, Вран, — тотчас откликнулась Алена. — И мой подарок храни. Вот чувствую, он тебе пригодится.

— Благодарю, — сказал Вран и обернулся. — Вы пришли звать меня кофе пить?

Ваня кивнул, и Серый, скорее всего, тоже. Движение получилось в унисон, оттого Вран, должно быть, и рассмеялся.

— Тогда идемте, — сказал он и легко поднялся без помощи рук.

— А кто такая эта Алена? — пристал Ваня к Серому, когда они почти подошли к дому и, соответственно, паучиха их подслушать не могла (по крайней мере, Ваня надеялся на это).

— Угол снимает в саду, — ответил Серый, пожимая плечами. — Практика у нее. Медицинская. Так что зря ты сразу навыдумывал с три короба, — упрекнул он.

— Кто бы смог тебя сожрать, когда я здесь? — хмыкнул Вран. — А теперь вот еще и Серый.

Он шел легко, будто не касаясь земли. Сорвал травинку, сунул в рот, принялся перекатывать из одного уголка губ в другой. Почему-то Ваня так и не смог понять настроение чародея. Вран казался и веселым, и печальным, и каким-то романтичным одновременно.

— А... то есть она людей лечит! — догадался Ваня.

— Можно и так сказать, — откликнулся Вран. — Она косметолог. В ее яде находятся вещества, омолаживающие и тонизирующие. Потому Серый и отдал ей свою калитку. К нему же никто в гости не заглядывает, кроме немногих предупрежденных, а Алене почему-то важно, чтобы клиент пугался перед укусом. Она говорит, так эффект наступает быстрее.

— Ой! — Ваня даже остановился, когда до него дошло, как ему не повезло. — Ой, — повторил он, — это насколько же...

— В сорок лет выглядеть на двадцать легче легкого, — добил его Вран. — Как и в шестьдесят.

— А я, значит, в младенца превращусь, что ли?! — Ваня не хотел кричать или даже повышать голос, но осознание настигло его очень внезапно и привело за собой самую настоящую панику. — Вот чего вы смеетесь?!

Вран покачал головой и, ускорив шаг, первым взошел на крыльцо и исчез за дверью. Серый приобнял Ваню за плечи. Он тоже смеялся, но почему-то от этого становилось тепло.

— У каждого омоложения существует определенный порог зрелости. За двадцать лет не перейдешь. Так что тебе уж точно бояться нечего. А вот если какие-нибудь хронические болячки имелись — исчезнут.

Ваня вдохнул-выдохнул и тотчас поверил.

— Аллергия была... на яблоки.

— Осенью проверим, — пообещал Серый, и Ваня опять поверил: будет и осень, и урожай, и сочные плоды, которые он собственноручно соберет, стоя на крыше приземистого волчьего дома.

— Вот я... Иван-дурак, — сказал он.

— Царевич ты, — рассмеялся громче Серый. — Пошли.

Вран уже расположился за столом и добавлял кипяток в чашку.

— Я терпеть не могу растворимый кофе, но некоторые держат только его, — с укоризной в голосе заявил он.

— Молотый пахнет сильнее, — все еще посмеиваясь, заявил Серый, — а я не люблю непривычных запахов. — Что ты вызнавал у Алены?

— Впервые вижу человека, пусть и волка, который не любил бы кофейный аромат! Из известных нам с тобой проходов в Тридевятое царство, друг мой, исправно функционируют только три.

— А с другими что случилось? — спросил Ваня, тоже присаживаясь за стол. — Исчезли?

— Куда они денутся? Нет, конечно. Просто перенастроились. Каждые лет... несколько порталы меняют свою полярность. Это явление обыденное, если бы кто-то изучал физику лучше, то знал бы, — заметил Вран. — Мне как-то не улыбается идти в Тридевятое царство, а попасть в пятидесятое или нулевое: там, говорят, вьюги воют, а я терпеть не могу холода.

— А Алена, значит, знает?

— Все волшебные создания, Ваня, такие вещи чувствуют. Потому как живут они везде и нигде одновременно. В отличие от людей.

— Ясно, — кивнул Ваня. — А что она вам подарила?

— Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься.

— Так куда мы направляемся? — спросил Серый.

— У нас три пути, — Вран сжал пальцы в кулак и отогнул указательный: — Лихие болота к западу.

— Я бы пошел, но, думаю, Ване там будет неуютно, — сказал Серый.

— Я не боюсь ноги промочить!

— Не об этом речь, — сказал Вран, — а о лягухах.

— И их тоже не боюсь!

— Лягух-царевен следует опасаться. Особенно царевичам! — наставительно проговорил Серый.

— А их разве много?

— На твой век хватит, поверь, — сказал Вран и отогнул средний палец: — Пустыня шепчущих песков в пирамиде у Сфинкса.

— Тут я пас, — заявил Серый. — Во-первых, я против азартных игр, а во-вторых, мне Сфинкс еще за прошлый раз коньяк должен.

— В пустыне скучно, — пояснил Вран в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Вани. Вот Сфинкс всем загадки и загадывает. А потом наоборот. На загадку Серого он ответ так и не нашел, но коньяк не отдал, и вообще... невыносимый же тип, совсем проигрывать не умеет, мы тогда еле ноги унесли.

— Значит, отпадает, — согласно покивал Ваня. — А третий?

Вран торжественно отогнул безымянный палец:

— Портал на безымянном плато на западном берегу возле замка царя Додана.

— Так это ж мой родич по материнской линии, — обрадовался Ваня.

— Упырь он, — усмехнулся Вран и сладко зевнул, прикрыв рот узкой кистью, — но раз родич, то пойдем. Серый, где у тебя прикорнуть можно? С ног валюсь.

Ваня удивленно посмотрел сначала на кофе, потом на Серого. Тот развел руками: мол, говорил же.

— Да на кровати располагайся. Ваню я на печи устрою, а сам в сени пойду.

— Лады, — ответил Вран и принялся спешно выбираться из-за стола. По пути в другую комнату, служившую хозяину спальней, его ощутимо покачивало.

— С чего это я на печи, а ты в сенях? — возмутился Ваня. — Так нечестно.

Он встал, дошел до огромной красивой печки и глянул вверх. Да там же троим места хватит.

Серый нахмурился, затем удивленно поднял брови и пожал плечами.

— Ну, коль не боишься, давай.

  
**Глава 8**

С утра небо куталось в серую пелену облаков, за которыми даже солнце и то казалось бледным подобием себя настоящего. Море хмурилось, гоняя по поверхности барашки волн, а дорога стрелой поднималась вверх все дальше и дальше, оставляя далеко внизу и водную гладь, и скалы, торчащие из нее словно зубы дракона, и маяк, — а значит, и дом Серого, в котором единоличной хозяйкой становилась странная Алена — красивая, ужасная, излечивающая людей, да еще и Черная Вдова.  
Как относиться к ней, Ваня не знал со вчера. А как вести себя с Серым, не понимал уже с сегодня, когда проснулся в кольце самых настоящих волчьих лап. Но этого мало, с лапами Ваня вполне сумел бы примириться. Оборотень подписал контракт и не мог сделать ему ничего плохого, даже если бы захотел. Однако, кроме когтистых конечностей, сжимавших его плечи, тяжелой задней лапы, закинутой на бедро, и хвоста, проникшего между ногами, в Ваню чуть пониже поясницы упиралось нечто большое, твердое и округлое. И ладно бы только это! У него самого внизу живота окаменело, и списать все на обычное утреннее возбуждение не выходило совершенно.  
Как Ваня смог спуститься с печи и не разбудить Серого, ничего не разбить и не наделать еще какого-нибудь шума, он не знал. Ваня отпаивал себя чаем, когда явился Вран с бутылкой чего-то явно алкогольного, сыпанул в чашку кофе, долил кипятка, плеснул неизвестного крепкого пойла и принялся молчать слишком уж многозначительно. А может, Ваня все себе навыдумывал и ничего такого Вран не замечал, просто думал о своем и ел шоколадные конфеты.  
А потом поднялся Серый, уже в человеческом обличии спрыгнул с печи и приготовил самую вкусную яичницу, какую Ваня когда-либо пробовал, все утро шутил, и сердиться на него не получалось. Ваня даже почувствовал вину перед ним, словно оказался свидетелем чего-то стыдного и интимного, да еще и повел себя не лучшим образом. В конце концов, он любил Марушку, а чародеев нанял, чтобы ее найти.  
После завтрака наскоро собрались в путь. Ваня занял свое место в коляске, Вран — за рулем, а потом появился Серый в черной коже и серебряных цепях. Он оказался одним из «ночных волков» — их уже целый год ловила и никак не могла поймать городская стража, — бесстрашным ночным гонщиком, которым Ваня восхищался едва ли не с детства.  
И вот теперь — с одной стороны косогор, с другой — где-то очень далеко внизу подтачивало камни море, а Ваня сидел, глазел по сторонам и совершенно не понимал себя самого. Еще вчера он с ума сходил по Марушке, готов был обещать Врану все на свете, лишь бы тот помог, а сегодня уже не был так уверен, будто хочет найти ее, жениться и привести в отчий дом. Гораздо сильнее ему хотелось прокатиться по ночной столице. Только не в коляске Врана, а за спиной Серого. Мальчишеское то было желание — царевича, пусть и младшего, никак не достойное; однако ничего поделать с ним не получалось.  
Наконец подъем закончился. Они вынеслись на широкое плато, на котором не росло даже травы. Везде, куда дотягивался взор, был только черный камень, иногда — покатые валуны камня рыжего, невесть как сюда занесенного, а однажды они проехали мимо самой настоящей каменной статуи, хоть и примитивной и мало походившей на изысканно красивые скульптуры в царском парке.  
Затем статуи стали попадаться чаще. Все они оказались одинаковыми, словно ложки, отлитые по единому образцу: небольшое тщедушное тело и крупная овальная голова с выдающимся носом.  
— Стражи, — голос Врана прозвучал неожиданно глухо и даже зловеще, — остались здесь со времен Войны.  
Чародей с легкостью перекричал шум мотора, даже не особенно повышая голос, а вот Ване пришлось сильно напрячь голосовые связки, чтобы спросить:  
— И что они делали?!  
— Фиксировали наступление неприятеля. Эти — фиксировали, другие, более светлые, — отражали, но их, к нашему счастью, практически не осталось.  
Ваня кивнул. Вскоре им стали попадаться лежавшие на плато каменные руки-ноги. От уже виденных они отличались светлым цветом и отливали металлом. А однажды путь пролег мимо серебристо-серого треугольника с трубой в середине.  
— Рассказать? — поинтересовался Вран.  
Ваня помотал головой: об ужасах Войны он предпочел бы не знать.  
Приблизительно полвека назад произошла Великая Война магов — в сущности, всех против всех. Даже непосредственные участники тех событий не могли сказать, с чего именно она началась: то ли скрывали, то ли те, кто эту кашу заварил, благополучно отошли в мир иной. Последнее предположение отчасти подтверждалось тем, что Война закончилась столь же внезапно, как и началась.  
Затем оставшиеся в живых огляделись, увидели, что натворили, и стали спешно восстанавливать. Тогда же создали департамент, неусыпно следящий за каждым магом и в случае необходимости вмешивающийся. К изначально живущим в мире иным и чудо-юдам прибавились кровожадные рукотворные монстры (наследие военных экспериментов). С ними боролись до сих пор и никак не могли вывести. Ваня читал, будто именно выход живого оружия из-под контроля привел к осознанию того, что именно натворили маги.  
Если до и во время Войны чародеи придерживались идеи всемогущества, то после — служения. Чем сильнее был маг, тем чаще он привлекался для всякого рода дел, нужных обществу. В результате совсем уж ярые индивидуалисты и мизантропы попросту перестали это самое могущество афишировать, а без постоянной практики их силы пошли на убыль. Получилось, как поговаривал отец, магическое ограничение человеческой природы.  
Серый, ехавший впереди, неожиданно затормозил, Вран тотчас остановился тоже, а не ожидавший ничего подобного Ваня боднул лобовое стекло.  
— Не ушибся? — поинтересовался Вран с интонацией, которую даже с натяжкой не удалось бы принять за сочувствующую.  
Ваня помотал головой, растирая лоб. Шишка выскочит обязательно.  
— А ты не зевай.  
Ваня открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но глянул вперед и лишился дара речи. Они стояли в высшей точке холма. Дорога теперь вела под уклон, плавно спускаясь на еще одно плато, образованное голым камнем, но уже не черного, а красного цвета. Вдалеке оно резко обрывалось. Длину пропасти Ваня не решался определить, но за ней возвышалась округлая скала или даже горный пик, весь изрезанный башенками и галереями, — настоящий замок, — а за ним всеми возможными красками и их оттенками сиял портал — вход в Тридевятое царство!  
Вид был потрясающий, однако вовсе не он заставил чародеев остановиться. По плато вышагивало чудище. Ване оно напоминало человека-осьминога, вставшего на паучьи лапы. Треугольная голова с фосфоресцирующей лентой посередине и трубкой, назначение которой он сам не захотел знать, крепилась, минуя шею, к могучим плечам, а из них росла рука с одной стороны и клешня с другой. Далее в районе груди вились несколько щупалец; опиралось чудище на паучьи лапы.  
— Метра четыре в высоту, — заметил Серый.  
— Я дал бы пять с половиной, но с такого расстояния определить сложно, — ответил Вран.  
— У страха глаза велики, а ты накаркал.  
— Когда сказал, что всех их уничтожили во время Войны? — Вран приподнял бровь и кивнул. — Получается так. Признаю и сожалею.  
— Оно нас заметило? — Ваню при виде монстра, явно направлявшегося в их сторону, начинало отчетливо колотить, но он постарался не выдать страха.  
— Это уж к гадалке не ходи. Столько чурбанов проехали, — ответил Серый и добавил: — Не дрейфь.  
— А не ты ли утверждал, Ваня, будто хозяин здешнего безобразия — твой родич? — припомнил Вран. — У меня, конечно, отдельный вопрос: как ему удалось скрыть от департамента наличие исправной единицы М1С1, но он, скорее, риторический.  
— По материнской линии, — Ваня сглотнул. — А родня матери была сильно недовольна ее браком.  
Рукотворное чудовище какого-то больного на голову мага не спешило, но двигалось в их сторону вполне целенаправленно. Шаги давались ему с видимым трудом: прежде чем поставить паучью ногу, оно тщательно обследовало камни щупальцами и лишь затем делало шаг.  
— Какие замечательные подробности, — съязвил Вран. — И почему я узнаю о них только теперь?  
Ваня приуныл. Он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым. Хотел заручиться поддержкой чародеев, вот и приукрасил действительность. А ведь следовало признаться во всем. Тем более ни для кого не секрет, что свою любимую царицу его величество выкрал (об этом СМИ постоянно вспоминали). И та далеко не сразу повесила меч в тронном зале и воспылала к Идану взаимностью; было дело — до государственного переворота дошло, и свои сто дней Тамара-искусница процарствовала, пока все же не выпустила царя из темницы.  
— Я все равно не пошел бы к Сфинксу, а ты — на север, — неожиданно вступился за Ваню Серый. — Ты как, свои уловки еще не забыл?  
— Я боюсь, если поломаю эту штуку, царь Додан в восторг не придет, а ведь именно его замок стоит перед порталом.  
— Значит, ломай так, чтобы я мог потом починить.  
Ваня смотрел на них с открытым ртом. Они что же, в Войне участвовали? И, кроме того, умели обезвреживать рукотворных монстров?  
— У меня идея получше, — сказал Вран.  
— Прорыв?  
— Прорыв. Держись, царевич!  
Ваня едва успел вцепиться в ручки, которые располагались по обе стороны коляски. Показалось, мотоцикл приподнялся над землей, а потом прыгнул вперед. Вран почти сразу же съехал с намеченной дороги и теперь лавировал между валунами и частями тел монстров, которых по мере приближения к замку становилось все больше и больше.  
Серый был где-то поблизости, его мотоцикл ревел то слева, то справа, но у Вани все слишком мелькало перед глазами. Он только понял, что медлительность чудища оказалась обманом, поскольку приближалось оно очень стремительно. Когда громадина выросла на пути, Вран отвернул в одну сторону, а Серый — в другую.  
— Держись, Ванька! — напутствовал чародей. — Только держись и по возможности не думай!  
Чудище взметнуло щупальца, которые начали удлиняться. Сбоку вылез неприметный камень, попал под колесо, и мотоцикл швырнуло в сторону настолько резко, что Ваня чуть не вылетел. Однако именно этот маневр и позволил им уцелеть. Чудище промахнулось, ударило в груду камней, размолов их в пыль.  
Следующие мгновения-минуты-часы Ваня боролся с коляской за право в ней сидеть. Он уже не видел не только Серого или монстра, а забыл, куда они едут и где на самом деле находятся верх и низ. Вран вытворял нечто невообразимое, но силы Вани были на исходе.  
— Все! Можешь обернуться.  
Ваня открыл глаза, которые, оказывается, зажмурил. Скорость сильно спала, плато больше не скакало горной козой, а тянулось. Замок и подвесной мост через пропасть были уже совсем рядом, а справа и чуть сзади пристроился Серый, пыльный и грязный, словно специально где-то вывалялся. Вран выглядел не лучше, хотя на его белой одежде пыль казалась заметна меньше. Волосы влажно блестели и липли ко лбу, а по виску вдоль щеки и вниз по шее стекала, пятная ворот рубашки, струйка крови.  
— Осколком камня, ерунда, — сказал Вран. — Если думаешь, будто ты сам презентабельно смотришься, то сильно ошибаешься. Не на меня гляди, а назад.  
Ваня наконец оглянулся и аж присвистнул. Чудище лежало на боку, спеленатое собственными щупальцами. Из трубы вырывался сизый дым, паучьи ноги дергались, но поднять грузное тело не могли.  
— Запомни, авось в жизни пригодится: чем больше в монстре наворотов, тем хуже он справляется с мультизадачностью.  
Ваня закивал, как один из игрушечных болванчиков из белой глины, которых коллекционировал старший брат (Ярик привозил такого из каждой поездки за море). И вообще взглянул на Врана иначе: уже не как на оборотня-сновидца и потенциально сильного чародея, а на воина. Даже героя!  
Выглядел Вран самое большее чуть за тридцать (это если уж совсем придираться), однако сам был много старше, поскольку участвовал в Войне (о том, как справиться с чудищем, он явно не в книгах прочел).  
— Смотри не влюбись, — рассмеялся Вран, тотчас понижая градус Ваниной заинтересованности и благодарности.  
— Да ну, скажете тоже... — смутился тот. — Я Марушку люблю.  
Кажется, своими словами он развеселил чародея еще сильнее.  
— Вран, — позвал Серый, — ты, часом, не расслабился ли раньше времени? Нам еще в замок пробираться. И самое главное — через него проходить и в портал нырять.  
— Я предложил бы пролететь его на скорости, но... — Вран развел руками, — топливо на исходе, то есть артефакт.  
Висевший на руле небольшой кристаллик горного хрусталя действительно мигал, становясь то прозрачным, то молочного цвета, словно кто-то пускал внутрь камня дым или туман. Значит, мотоциклы скоро остановятся, и понадобится часов двенадцать на подзарядку. По идее, они могли бы переждать это время здесь, на плато, но Ване сильно не нравилась подобная идея, потому он даже озвучивать ее не стал.

  
**Глава 9**

— Давай так, — предложил Вран, — ты наносишь визит родственнику, мы — твои телохранители.  
Ваня покачал головой.  
— Мне кажется, лучше сказать правду.  
— И то верно, — согласился Серый. — Ложь нам не поможет. А я в крайнем случае и обернуться могу.  
Когда они подъехали к подвесному мосту, тот так и стоял опущенным.  
— Хороший знак, — решил Ваня. Оба чародея тактично промолчали.  
Мотоциклы оставили на плато под прикрытием камней. Все равно никто, кроме хозяев, с ними не справился бы. Катить же заглохших «железных коней» в замок не имело никакого смысла. Серый взял небольшой неприметный мешок, с виду кажущийся пустым, Вран покидал в него из своей сумки какие-то вещи и на том успокоился, собравшись путешествовать налегке.  
— Халявщик, — упрекнул его Серый и закинул мешок на плечо.  
По мосту с легкостью проехали бы четыре самодвижущихся телеги. Бревна были окованы почерневшей сталью и то ли выкрашены особым способом, то ли...  
— Железное дерево, — заметил Серый. — Ты смотри, богато живет.  
Оно не гнило, а под воздействием ветра и влаги становилось лишь крепче. Рощи железных деревьев со времен Войны считались заповедными, полумифическими.  
Перила доходили до середины груди, что вселяло уверенность, но не мешало оценить глубину пропасти за ними. Очень далеко внизу виднелись прожилки рек и лоскуты лугов и лесов, скрытые облачной дымкой.  
— Лететь далеко, — заметил Вран.  
— Не каркай. Кстати, из всех нас только у тебя появится шанс на спасение, в случае чего, — сказал Серый. — У тебя же год с последнего раза минул, если я не путаю.  
Вран потемнел лицом, но ответил спокойно, ничем не выдавая охвативших его эмоций:  
— Не только у меня будет шанс, но и у того, кого я подхвачу.  
— Хватай Ваню, он легче, — хохотнул Серый, — а со мной в лапах ты рискуешь переломать себе крылья.  
— Мне крайне не нравится тема разговора, — сказал Вран. — Место мне еще сильнее не по сердцу, тем более нас уже встречают.  
— Это ты так тактично предлагаешь заткнуться?  
— Пока еще тактично.  
Решетка, преграждавшая вход в замок, поднялась, и на мост ступили необычного вида стражи в серебристых комбинезонах с желтыми треугольниками на левой стороне груди. Лица они скрывали за забралами шлемов из темного стекла.  
— Еще одно наследие Войны, — сквозь зубы процедил Серый.  
— Хоть мост теперь не поднимут, — одновременно с ним проговорил Вран.  
У Вани, шедшего между ними, возникло почти непреодолимое желание коснуться и одного, и другого чародея. Уж слишком они нервничали. Однако жест показался ему детским и глупым, потому Ваня ускорился, вырвался вперед на полкорпуса и заговорил первым.  
— Царевич Иван, третий сын царя Идана, — представился он и остановился в шаге от ближайшего стражника. — С дружественным визитом к царю Додану.  
Повисла пауза. Чародеи остановились за спиной Вани безмолвными статуями.  
Стражники не шелохнулись, а откуда-то сверху раздался лязгающий металлический голос:  
— Цель визита?  
— Портал в Тридевятое царство, — ответил Ваня быстро, опасаясь, как бы его не опередили чародеи, но те молчали.  
Ждать, впрочем, пришлось недолго. Из ворот вышел невысокий тучный мужчина с добродушным, простоватым и приятным лицом, пышущим здоровьем. Уже на полпути к нежданным визитерам он раскрыл объятия, а подойдя, заключил в них Ваню.  
— Дорогой ты мой! Племянничек! Как давно я тебя не видел! Стоп. Да я ж тебя, почитай, никогда и не видел!  
Ваня только собрался ответить, но Додан (а это наверняка был именно он) перебил:  
— А... неважно. Ты очень похож на Идана, буквально одно лицо. Но глазки все равно матушкины, а? Смотрю на тебя и царицу Тамару вижу, как она всех... ух! В девичестве никому спуску не давала.  
— Да и сейчас не особенно, — осторожно заметил Ваня, несколько обескураженный таким приемом. Он уж точно не ожидал увидеть «доброго дядюшку» на месте скрытного царя, о котором мало что ходили нехорошие слухи, но и... в общем, чудища возле дворца у него тоже разгуливали.  
— Ну, ты давай проходи-проходи, племянничек, — при этом Додан говорил так, будто на мосту стоял один только родственник, а сопровождавших его чародеев не замечал вовсе.  
— Я не один, — на всякий случай уточнил Ваня.  
— Да... действительно, — Ване показалось, Додан слегка помрачнел, словно рассчитывал, будто он не вспомнит про спутников. — Что ж, проходите все вместе.  
Стражи посторонились. Они остались такими же безмолвными и неопознаваемыми в своих шлемах, словно и не люди вовсе, а механизмы или чудища вроде того, которое все еще извивалось на плато позади.  
— Так мы можем пройти в портал? — спросил Ваня много позже, когда проходил в широкие ворота. Арка входа нависала над головой метров на десять. Наверное, ее сделали такой огромной, чтобы из замка могли свободно выходить чудища.  
— Тебя, племянник, — Ваня приходился Додану гораздо более дальним родственником, но тот изначально решил использовать именно такое обращение, — я пропустил бы хоть сейчас, но вот твоих провожатых... — он покачал головой. — Давно моих чертогов не посещали отродья той Войны.  
— Странно слышать подобное от хозяина по крайней мере одной боевой единицы М1С1, — заметил Вран, склоняя голову к плечу и демонстрируя кривую ухмылку.  
— Баш на баш, — рассмеялся Додан. — Ладно, Вран, кто старое помянет — тому глаз вон, как говорится.  
— А кто забудет — тому оба, — тотчас напомнил Вран, вызвав еще большее веселье Додана: заразительное, громкое, демонстративное и тем пугающее.  
— Ладно-ладно, — сказал он, отсмеявшись и утерев тыльной стороной кисти слезы, выступившие на глазах. — Проведу всех.  
Ваня с облегчением выдохнул, но, как оказалось, рано.  
— Вы только погостите немного. Уж больно долго гостей у меня не было. Отдохните пока с дороги, ночером пир горой закатим, а утром, как пробудитесь, провожу до портала.  
Ваня уже думал, как отказаться. Ему хотелось отправиться к порталу немедленно. К тому же Додан имел к чародеям немалый счет, что Ване совершенно не нравилось.  
— Это просто королевское предложение, — заметил Вран, опережая его, — и весьма своевременное.  
— Царское, — поправил-усмехнулся Додан. — Вас проводят в комнаты, а вечером позовут на пир.  
— Зачем нам троим столько места занимать? В одной поселимся, — сказал молчавший до поры Серый.  
— Желание гостей — закон, — расплылся в улыбке Додан.  
На этом они вышли из-под арочного свода и оказались на большой квадратной площади перед дворцом-не дворцом, башней-не башней. Главное здание раздавалось вширь и ввысь в виде огромного равнобедренного треугольника, а из него торчали трубы башен — изящных, ажурных и настолько высоких, что казалось, будто они истончались к вершинам и исчезали, растворяясь в синеве неба. Самые толстые из них образовывали еще один треугольник, на который крепился свод. Он состоял из треугольников, квадратов, овалов, шестилучевых звезд и трапеций — прозрачных (Ваня сказал бы — стеклянных, да только кому придет в голову огораживать замок таким хрупким куполом?), чудесным образом преломляющих свет. На темных плитах площади, стенах, серебристом облачении стражей и даже на самих гостях лежали маленькие радуги, изломанные под самыми разнообразными углами.  
— Как красиво... — восхищенно выдохнул Ваня.  
— Спасибо, племянник! — Додан приобнял его за плечи, но тотчас отпустил. — Идем-идем.  
Сам замок впечатлил не настолько сильно, как стеклянный свод, но в нем тоже нашлось на что посмотреть. Ваню завораживали идеально прямые коридоры, сворачивающие резко, под острыми углами, четкие и выверенные линии, отсутствие всего лишнего, а от полосы, светящейся приглушенным белым светом на потолке, он и вовсе пришел в восторг. Она проходила ровно посередине и повторяла все изгибы коридора, ни разу не прервавшись. Свет не резал глаза, не мигал, казался приглушенным; коридор был полностью освещен, хотя никаких окон не предусматривал. Стены, потолок и пол покрывала однотонная серо-голубая краска. Раньше подобное однообразие показалось бы Ване скучным, но сейчас воспринималось изысканным и благородным.  
— Нравится? — поймав его взгляд, спросил Додан.  
— Очень!  
— Вот и славненько-славненько, — сказал тот. — Идите за стражами, а мне необходимо отдать распоряжения насчет пира.  
— Жуткое местечко, — сказал Серый, передернув плечами, когда Додан, тепло попрощавшись с Ваней, свернул в один из коридоров-ответвлений.  
— Комплекс НауМаг-30... — Вран задумался и добавил: — Или пятнадцать. Действует на стыке науки и магии. Все здание — сильнейший генератор энергии, очень надеюсь — не радиоактивный. Купол, который столь впечатлил Ваню, не позволяет остаточному излучению распространяться по округе и служит для маскировки.  
— От департамента?  
— Сейчас — да, а во время Войны таким образом комплексы скрывались от врагов, конкурентов... ну и много от кого еще, — Вран говорил тихо и быстро, словно стремился донести информацию как можно скорее. Стражей он не опасался нисколько. — В таких комплексах создавали рукотворных чудовищ.  
— И департамент еще не сравнял его с землей! — прорычал Серый.  
— Тише, — зашипел Вран. — Мои возможности не безграничны, друг мой, тише. Ты думаешь, просто так о короле... тьфу, то есть о царе Додане известно всем, а о его замке — никому?  
— Но это значит, что ему попросту невыгодно нас отпускать, — прошептал Ваня.  
— Вот именно, — голос Врана стал совсем тихим и бесцветным.  
— И он... тоже молодо выглядит.  
— Я не зря назвал Додана упырем, — добавил Вран и уже своим обычным, слегка высокомерным тоном приказал: — От Серого ни на шаг.  
Впереди идущий страж резко свернул и тотчас остановился — вроде бы там был тупик, но уже через мгновение стена отъехала в сторону, показав светлую просторную комнату с квадратным столом посередине, накрытым ажурной салфеткой, на которой стояла ваза с веткой полыни. Темно-красные кресла расположились вокруг, белые диваны — вдоль стен, выкрашенных в оливковый, грязно-желтый, темно-серый и голубой цвета. В углах находились двери, а над всем этим довлела (иначе и не скажешь) угрожающих размеров хрустальная люстра, свисавшая с потолка на тонкой чугунной цепочке.  
— И сам ты тоже — от меня ни на шаг, — бросил Серый.  
— Я очень постараюсь, — заверил Вран, как показалось Ване, искренне, — но... если я вдруг пропаду, не ищите, — и первым вошел в комнату.  
— Разбежался, — хмыкнул Серый ему в спину.

  
**Глава 10**

Ваня сидел за столом, периодически клюя носом и оглядываясь на спину Врана, лежавшего на диване, и думал обо всем сразу и ни о чем конкретном. Серый полулежал в кресле напротив и время от времени постукивал указательным пальцем по губам. Ваня истолковывал этот жест не иначе, как «Молчи, дурак, за умного сойдешь».  
— Не понимаю, — наконец не выдержал он. — Разве можно спать в такое время?  
Серый рассмеялся, хотя ничего смешного Ваня точно не сказал.  
Вран плавно перекатился на спину, сладко потянулся и встал.  
— Все. Можете больше не сидеть истуканами, — сообщил он. — Взломал я здешнее заклинание. Говорите спокойно, а я — в душ.  
— За нами следили? — уточнил Ваня, когда чародей скрылся за одной из дверей, которых здесь оказалось три штуки.  
— Ну а как ты думаешь, учитывая, где мы находимся? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Серый. — Вран зря предупреждать не станет, ты его слушай. Он вообще умный и многое знает. Иной раз мне кажется, он был тем самым, кто стоял у истоков людского переселения.  
— Ты в этот миф веришь? — скептически хмыкнул Ваня.  
— Отчего сразу миф? — Серый даже обиделся. — Просто многое свидетельствует именно в пользу теории о том, будто люди не изначально жили в нашем мире, а откуда-то пришли. Чудо-юды, которые из древних, это, кстати, подтверждают. Не было в их мире людей до определенного момента, а потом раз — и появились. Сразу перед Войной, что характерно.  
Ваня вздохнул.  
— Не верю я в эти сказки, — сказал он уверенно, — но Вран действительно много знает, я уже убедился.  
— Вот, — кивнул Серый. — Из нас двоих он — голова, а я — физическая сила и очень острые зубы.  
— Ты, скажешь, тоже из изначальных?  
— Да ну, — Серый махнул рукой. — Я здесь родился, как и ты, только несколько пораньше. Тогда к оборотням относились, мягко говоря, плохо и видели в них угрозу. Мы же, с одной стороны, как маги, а с другой — нет. Были попытки нас даже в резервацию загнать, да это новой войной обернулось бы, поскольку звериная суть оков не терпит.  
Ваня прикинул в уме.  
— Получается, ты родился после самой Войны?  
Серый казался довольно молодым, хотя должен был быть если не старцем, то мужчиной сильно в возрасте.  
— Во время, — поправил он. — Война не один год длилась. Собственно, на ней я с Враном и познакомился. Выглядел он абсолютно так же, как сейчас, только волосы покороче были. Ну да как познакомился... он мне жизнь, можно сказать, спас, а потом в приют устроил. Мне тогда семь исполнилось. А встретились снова, когда шестнадцать стукнуло, и, если бы не он, я человек тридцать магов из департамента точно на следующий круг жизни отправил бы, прежде чем меня убили. Причем, возможно, без сохранения посмертия. С тех пор дружим.  
Ваня кивнул. Посему выходило, что он в сравнении с нанятыми им чародеями — совершеннейший младенец.  
— А вообще, раз ты отдохнуть перед пиром не хочешь, могу рассказать тебе сказочку про Войну, — предложил Серый. — Хочешь?  
На этот раз Ваня отказываться не стал. Сказки он любил, тем паче в интерпретации Серого она обещала оказаться далеко не выдумкой и не академической лекцией, как у Врана (все же тот иной раз не умел сдерживать высокомерие).  
— Ты, конечно, плохо относишься к этой теории, вон аж мифом называешь; спасибо, хоть не религией. Но... в общем, не просто так изначальные в другой мир убежали. В их собственном шла война, причем такая, что поставила на грань уничтожения все и вся. Магии они не знали, только науку, а значит, исправить ничего не могли. С наукой же как... если только ею заниматься, многих бед натворить можно. Пришел ученый, гавкнул случайно реактор — и огромная страна заражена радиоактивной гадостью. А потом либо мага звать, либо ждать, пока природа в себя придет.  
— Тогда осторожно надо. Разве нет? — спросил Ваня.  
— Разве да. Только не все будут. Когда-нибудь где-нибудь полыхнет по-любому.  
— Ужас! Ну, давай дальше.  
— И, как оно обычно бывает в самые тяжкие годы, появился в их среде герой: великий ученый, сообразивший собрать такую машину, что перенесла бы все живое и разумное из одной реальности в другую. Люди при этом забыли и прошлый мир, и самих себя, а потому влились в Явь сразу, как будто именно в ней и родились. Да только, утеряв память, сохранили они при себе образ мыслей, а был он в связи с войной, у них идущей, далеко не миролюбивый. А еще стали они все магами — такими, которых в данный момент не рождается. Само собой, время на них тоже действовать перестало, да не так, как на нынешних людей, которые пусть и медленно, но стареют, а вообще: в каком виде пришли, в том и остались.  
Ваня шумно выдохнул, представив. Рукотворное чудище на плато одним своим видом бросало в дрожь, а ведь Вран говорил, будто таких было гораздо больше, да и сам Ваня видел части тел.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что те, кого мы нечистью кличем, на самом деле наши предки?  
— Посмотри на Врана, если еще не насмотрелся. Разве он нечисть? — усмехнулся Серый. — Впрочем, это ж сказка, верно?  
Ваня кивнул.  
— И продолжили изначальные сражаться между собой, чудищ создавать на смешении своей науки и магии. Как умудрились не разрушить и этот мир, мне уж неведомо. Должно быть, потому он выстоял, что в основе своей имел четверную структуру: наш, собственно Явью зовущийся, с Правью и Навью совмещался, а меж ними мир снов все оплетал. Непросто такое уничтожить, как думаешь?  
— А... они пробовали?  
— Это уж наверняка. Вран не любит рассказывать, но тот герой-ученый точно хотел все сохранить. Понравилось ему здесь очень, всю жизнь, вероятно, мечтал очутиться в таком месте, и вот... В общем, много чего он тогда натворил, поубивал немало, да и против него целые армии отправлять начали. Враги же наградили его именем Бессмертный, поскольку выживал он там, где иной точно на очередной круг воплощения загремел бы. Но он же еще и ученым был, действительно великим. И понял он, что не просто так идет Война и все никак не закончится. Не в склочности людской природы дело оказалось, а в законах нашего мира, который не только души перенес, но и очень сильные эмоции.  
— Это как?..  
— Что есть воплощение радости и беззаботности?  
Ваня почти не задумался:  
— Жар-птица, конечно. Она же — птица-феникс.  
— А любви возвышенной?  
— Сирин. Погоди, ты хочешь сказать...  
— В том другом мире войну затеяла некая правительница. То ли она погибла перед переходом, то ли нет, но воплотилась не человеком и не чудо-юдом, а существом, которое и убить-то нормально не выходило. То есть отрубить ей голову, заколоть и так далее вполне получалось, но в тот миг, когда она издыхала, где-то на свете рождался ребенок с ее душой, лет в тринадцать начинал все вспоминать и к двадцати снова оборачивался той же тварью. Похожий механизм в Нави с живыми действует, а с ней — в любом из миров, хоть во сне, но не о том сейчас речь. Если убить ребенка до прихода воспоминаний, то следующий родится, и так далее — замкнутый круг какой-то.  
— Мерзость, — сказал Ваня и передернул плечами.  
— А теперь представь: воплощение всегда имеет род женский, да такой вид, что внутри все замирает и переворачивается, настолько красиво.  
— И как же этот... Бессмертный с ней справился?  
— Поначалу просто убивал: и во взрослом состоянии, и в детском. В лягух, веники и прочий сор обращал, да толку — ноль. Много бед на свою голову заимел таким образом, стал чуть ли не притчей и уж точно самым главным злодеем, каких только могла породить народная молва. Он единственный, кто попал под запрет непроизнесения имени: тот, кого нельзя называть по сию пору.  
Ваня о таком чародее слышал, но говорили, будто сгинул он аккурат перед окончанием Войны.  
— В конце концов придумал он, как тварь в сопредельном мире заточить, Навью зовущимся. Уж там она точно не страшна оказалась бы, поскольку люди в Нави не особо задерживаются, а чудо-юда ее чарам не поддаются.  
— Судя по тому, что у нас мир и процветание, ему это вполне удалось, — вставил Ваня.  
— Так то ж сказка, ты чего? — усмехнулся Серый. — Но удалось, да. Только пришлось ему в Нави и остаться. Что-то там не по плану пошло, не получилось тварь раз и навсегда заточить, вот и понадобилось его постоянное присутствие.  
— А при чем здесь Вран? — спросил Ваня.  
— А разве я сказал, будто он герой этой истории?

  
**Глава 11**

Вода. Теплая, приятная, непривычно легкая, снимающая усталость, утоляющая тревоги. Что Врану нравилось в научно-магических комплексах, подобных этому, так именно стык научного подхода и магии. Страшное сочетание, если вдуматься, зато по-настоящему волшебное.  
Если б нашелся некто, кто сумел бы посмотреть на современную жизнь из прошлого мира, он с почти стопроцентной вероятностью назвал бы ее регрессом. Особенно если увидел бы самодвижущиеся телеги, заменившие автомобили. А вот этот замок показался бы ему верхом совершенства. Только в гробу Вран видел такое совершенство. У него голова до сих пор гудела от попыток справиться со следящими заклятиями. Кроме них, в комнате стояла пара видеокамер, благо Вран не забыл, как правильно влиять на цифровое изображение. Теперь они показывали вовсе не то, что происходило в комнате.  
В ванной тоже стояла скрытая камера, но Вран не стал на нее влиять. Во-первых, в данной реальности существовал лишь один человек, который мог бы смутить его и заставить краснеть, словно мальчишку. Во-вторых, стесняться Врану точно было нечего — пусть наблюдатели завидуют. А в-третьих, он намеренно привлекал к себе внимание, чтобы никто не полез проверять, все ли в порядке со следящими контурами в гостиной. Серому с Ваней следовало поговорить спокойно. Возможно, царевич даже что-нибудь поймет, хотя... Вран слишком хорошо помнил себя двадцатилетнего и не особо рассчитывал на подобное, но дать мальчишке шанс все же собирался. Этим он делал одолжение скорее Серому, чем Ване.  
Вран мотнул головой, и тяжелые мокрые волосы стегнули его по спине. Со стороны выглядело впечатляюще. Он повернулся к камере боком и, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, принялся намыливать мочалку, а потом медленно провел ею по шее, опустил руку к ключицам, скользнул по груди к животу и ниже.  
Когда-нибудь он нарвется с такого рода демонстрациями. Вран это прекрасно понимал. Однако и самое обычное воронье любит озорничать, дергая за хвосты кошек или дразня ястребов. Он — ничем не хуже, а птичья природа требует выхода. Раз уж крыльями он пользоваться не смеет, то хотя бы таким вот образом свое возьмет.  
Вран прикрыл глаза. Будь у него хоть немного рассудительности, держался бы он подальше от этой истории, но глупая надежда вот уже страшно вспомнить сколько лет продолжала терзать сердце, и противостоять ей так и не получалось. Не имей он совести, свернул бы шею человеческому птенцу сразу, как тот заикнулся о Моревне.  
Мгновенная боль тотчас охватила основание большого пальца, обняла запястье и сжала. Вран запрокинул голову, уткнувшись затылком в стену, и прикрыл глаза. Он переживал далеко не радужные чувства, но со стороны наверняка казалось, будто наслаждается процессом. Пусть!  
«Спокойно», — сказал он себе, расслабляясь, растворяясь в боли, которая уже начала ослабевать.  
Магия, поддерживающая контракт, среагировала явно зря. Увы, но, несмотря на Войну, убивать безвинных человеческих младенцев Вран так и не научился. К тому же ему хотелось, чтобы история наконец разрешилась хоть как-то — так или иначе, — даже если самому суждено проиграть.  
Усилием мысли отключив воду, Вран взялся за полотенце. С ним он тоже мог показать многое, особенно когда словно невзначай выронил и поймал уже почти у самого пола.  
Выйдя из ванной, он обнаружил спутников, сидящих на диване рядом и о чем-то оживленно беседующих.  
— Если кому нужно, ванная свободна, — заявил он нарочито бодрым голосом. Кстати, Серый, у тебя сменная рубашка найдется?  
Ваня поднял взгляд, покраснел и отвернулся. Вран фыркнул. Вообще-то он не нагим вышел, а обвязал бедра полотенцем и ничего смущающего в своем облике в упор не видел.  
— Ага, сейчас, — Серый вставать явно не хотел, но в конце концов себя пересилил. В чем-то Вран даже мог его понять: уйти, когда некто небезразличный сидит рядом и прижимается бедром, совсем непросто. Даже если этот кто-то влюблен не в тебя.  
С одной стороны, Вран беспокоился за друга, с другой — радовался за него. У Серого слишком долго никого не было. Ему сейчас и безответная любовь пошла бы на пользу. Иной раз Вран думал о том, что, не имей он своего «солнца», к которому стремился всем сердцем вот уже сам забыл сколько лет, давно прекратил бы собственное существование.  
— Держи, — Серый, немного порывшись в мешке, протянул сверток. Иногда Врану казалось, что попроси он выдать ему гранатомет или танк, Серый и его небрежно выкатит из мешка.   
— Пойдет?  
Рубашка оказалась не белой, а синей. Серому игра в белого ворона не нравилась порядком давно, а Врану было слишком непринципиально ее поддерживать: когда хочется переодеться, то наплевать на цвет.  
— Полетит.  
Одеваться он удалился в другую комнату — только чтобы не смущать «ребенка», а когда вышел, дверь открылась, явив им несколько стражников, намеревавшихся препроводить их на пир.  
— К нам тут конвой прибыл, — заметил Серый, видимо подумав то же, что и он.  
— Кому конвой, а кому и почетный караул, — неожиданно сострил Ваня и первым шагнул к двери.

***

Сам пир мог бы ничем не отличаться от сотен других, которые Ваня посещал, за одним небольшим исключением: благополучно он закончиться просто не мог. Не то чтобы Ваня являлся дворцовым интриганом, ему в принципе ничего подобного не было нужно, но фальшь всего происходящего так и бросалась в глаза. Все ужимки и улыбочки Додана — в том числе.  
Ваня уже не верил, будто утром тот проведет их к порталу. Поначалу он думал вообще отказаться есть, пусть это и выглядело не слишком вежливо, но севший рядом Серый коротко кивнул и первым откусил большой ломоть хлеба. Уж чародей точно почувствовал бы отраву.  
Вран тоже намеревался сесть рядом, но в последний момент к нему подошла очень эффектная дама в оранжевом платье и в красной вуали, скрывавшей ее лицо. Осторожно коснувшись его плеча, она шепнула что-то Врану на ухо, и тот, кивнув, пошел за ней, не забыв одарить Ваню уже порядком приевшимся взглядом «от Серого — ни на шаг».  
Некоторое время спустя Ваня видел Врана у другого конца стола в окружении гостей, так ему и не представленных, затем — на танцполе. Ваню тоже хотели пригласить на танец, но Серый так глянул на даму в прозрачных бордовых одеяниях, что та тотчас отступила, а сам Ваня ощутил себя чуть ли не княжной с юга, которая до того озабочена сохранением своей девственности, что держит армию воинов-муравьев, не подпускающих к ней ни одного мужчину ближе чем на десяток шагов. Он даже рассердиться хотел, но Серый под столом неожиданно отыскал и сжал его руку. Прикосновение оказалось горячим и успокаивающим. Гнев погас, как маленький костерок после опрокидывания в него ведра студеной воды.  
Больше инцидентов не происходило. Их, кажется, решили оставить в покое, и остаток вечера Ваня просто сидел, медитируя над тарелкой и бокалом. Время от времени он понемногу ел — так, чтобы его нельзя было обвинить в пренебрежении гостеприимством, но не более.  
Он прекрасно помнил один из первых своих пиров, данных посольством Багуарии. Ване тогда было лет десять, и он прослушал советы учителя по этикету вполуха. Конечно же, он не набрасывался на еду и вел себя прилично, но кухня была столь разнообразной и неизведанной, что попробовать хотелось все и сразу. Он наелся до отвала еще до первой перемены блюд. Когда перед ним поставили новую тарелку, он кое-как ее осилил. На следующую посмотрел как на врага, а далее взирал с неподдельным ужасом и отчаянием.  
Всего перемен блюд на том банкете было шестнадцать, и Ваня до сих пор не понимал, как высидел положенные шесть часов и не лопнул. Зато с тех пор интерес к любой еде, даже самой экзотической и привлекательной на вид, у него отбило напрочь. Он, разумеется, понимал, что есть надо. Но если никто не напоминал — с легкостью пропускал прием пищи, а то и два. Увлекшись чем-нибудь интересным, вообще забывал о чувстве голода. Наверное, потому и не вырос богатырем, а сейчас рядом с Серым смотрелся чуть ли не подростком. С другой стороны, в сравнении с волком-оборотнем многие казались такими, тот же Вран не являлся бы исключением, если бы не высокий рост.  
Серый ел как не в себя. Поначалу Ваня опасался: не случился бы с чародеем тот же конфуз, что и с ним на том давнем пиру. Серый, выслушав его тихие предупреждения, только хмыкнул и продолжил поглощать яства с той же скоростью. Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее недоумевал Ваня, потому как если бы у Серого оказался, кроме человеческого, еще и волчий желудок, то и тот бы давно переполнился. А потом чародей ткнул его ногой под столом и нарочито опустил глаза в пол. Ваня проследил за его взглядом и чуть не рассмеялся. Серый как-то смог протащить на пир свой мешок. В него и складывал еду (а как тот еще не переполнился, Ваня думать не стал, поскольку волшебные вещи даже не всем магам открываются, куда уж человеку в их устройство лезть).

  
**Глава 12**

Окно их общей комнаты (оно здесь тоже было и открывалось нажатием пары кнопок у стены) располагалось высоко и выводило на радужную воронку портала. Та пульсировала, словно огромное сердце. Временами внутри нее вспыхивали яркие искры, иной раз Ване казалось, будто он видит силуэты мелькающих за буйством красок чудо-юд, но ничего конкретного рассмотреть так и не сумел.  
Когда он глядел в глубину портала слишком уж долго, глаза начинали слезиться, тогда он переводил взгляд на небо: темно-синее, высокое, усыпанное огромными колючими звездами. Ваня не мог объяснить, каким образом, но портал не затмевал яркость звезд. Небо жило само по себе, а портал — по-своему.  
— Где его только ветер носит... — вот уже раз десятый за последние четверть часа прорычал Серый. Он ходил по комнате, словно лев в клетке, разве что на мебель не кидался. — Время же упускаем. Перед рассветом покинули бы этот клоповник, и все. Ты точно его на пиру видел?  
Ваня оторвался от окна:  
— На танцполе, я же рассказывал.  
Серый поморщился:  
— Ох уж мне эти его демонстрации...  
— То есть?  
— С русалками плясать не всякий сможет. Они ж подчинят да жизнь высосут.  
— Погоди, — Ваня даже о портале забыл, — с какими русалками? У тех дам хвостов не было.  
— Ты на них водой плесни — вмиг отрастут, — наставительно сказал Серый. — А чары у них именно в танце сильнее всего. Магия — она ж такая: у кого-то в голосе, у иных — в движениях тела. И противостоять ей почти никто не может.  
— А Вран?.. Он действительно настолько сильный чародей?  
— Не в силе чародейства тут дело, а вот в чем, — Серый коснулся левой стороны груди. — У Врана свое «солнце» есть, пусть и далеко, и безответное, как он говорит постоянно, да только в сравнении с ним все русалочьи танцы — одно сплошное кривляние, как и иное соблазнение. Меня в последнее время... ну, наверное, тоже что-то похожее греет.  
— Погоди, — Ваня нахмурился, — значит, ты на пиру ту даму не просто так отогнал? Она русалкой была?..  
— Хуже, — фыркнул Серый. — Мавкой она была. А у этих не только язык тела, но и голос — закачаешься. Без «солнца» — никуда.  
— А с чего ты решил... Да как ты смеешь?! Я Марушку больше света белого люблю! — рассердился Ваня.  
— Хочешь проверить? — фыркнул Серый, никак на его гневный тон не отреагировав. — Может, просто думаешь, будто любишь?  
— Да как... — Ваня открыл было рот, но Серый перебил.  
— Я — волк, а потому однолюб по своей природе. Для меня влюбленность, считай, — приговор на всю жизнь... ну или на очень долгий срок, если повезет и объект страсти пошлет меня куда подальше. У Врана все наверняка с самого Исхода длится, а то и раньше. Он со своим безответным чувством слился столь сильно, что теперь не разъединишь. Кто-то от неразделенной любви умирает, а кто-то лишь ради нее и живет. А ты? Увидал во сне красивую мордашку и помчался жениться, не разобравшись, не узнав, и этот крылатый идиот — с тобой, а ведь я его не брошу. Эх... — Серый махнул рукой, перестал мерить комнату шагами и уселся на диван. — Хочешь проверить силу своей любви — вперед, только как-нибудь без нас с Враном, после того, как дойдем до места и вернемся обратно. Поскольку контракт никто не отменял — кто ж его знает, как по нам ударит, если ты до Тридевятого не доберешься, свернув в какое-нибудь болото по дороге.  
Контракт. Ну да, конечно, о чем же еще чародею заботиться, если не о нем. Ваня вздохнул. А он ведь уже было решил, будто это о нем беспокоятся, потому и рассказывают, учат (иной раз поучают, но, учитывая реальный возраст и возможности чародеев, это совсем даже не обидно).  
— Слушай, — отогнав переживания, совершенно сейчас неуместные, начал Ваня, — а я ведь, наверное, могу как-то воспользоваться контрактом? Ну, призвать, что ли? Не просто же так на нас эти метки, правильно?  
— Можешь, конечно, — отозвался Серый. — Метки, правда, даны для другого: чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникло условия не исполнить. Но и для призыва годятся. Нам только совместить их потребуется. Совместим две, третья откликнется.  
Сказать оказалось много проще, чем сделать.  
— Вот почему так неудобно, а?! — в сердцах воскликнул Ваня, тыкаясь грудью куда-то за ухо Серого. — Не могли проявиться где-нибудь на руке, как у Врана?  
— Ухо! Где больше всего чувствительность, там и проявляются, — прошипел Серый. — Ухо мне не сверни!..  
Десять минут назад Ваня еще как-то смущался, потом следил, как бы ненароком не сделать Серому больно, а сейчас ему было уже все равно. Жить захочешь — и не так вывернешься, конечно, но все же поза его удручала.  
Он вздохнул, сел к Серому на колени, широко расставив ноги, прильнул всем телом, ощущая сквозь ткань одежды неестественно сильный жар чужой кожи. Серый вывернул голову чуть не до хруста в шее и снова ткнулся ухом ему в грудь.  
— Выше... — прошипел Ваня. — Опять ничего не получится.  
— Ага. И глубже, — фыркнул Серый, явно имея в виду нечто совершенно неприличное. — Прикинь, сейчас зайдет кто-нибудь?  
— Ах ты... — однако отстраниться у Вани не вышло, широкая горячая ладонь легла на поясницу и буквально припечатала его к чародею. Из горла вырвался то ли стон, то ли рык, больше похожий на звериный, чем человечий. Ваня неожиданно для самого себя двинул бедрами, но и грудью тоже. Татуировки совместились, и...  
Их отбросило друг от друга на целых три шага. Ваня больно ударился копчиком об пол, но успел услышать донесшийся откуда-то издалека тихий стон. Причем ему явно не послышалось: у Серого вполне по-волчьи дернулось человеческое ухо и блеснули рыжие глаза.  
— Та-ак... — протянул он. — А ну-ка, давай во всех деталях рассказывай, что происходило на пиру. С самого начала, а вернее — с конца. Про мавок да русалок мы выяснили. Про толпу всяких подозрительных личностей — тоже, а вот почему Вран с нами рядом не сел?  
— А ты что же, не видел? — удивился Ваня.  
— Мне очень удачно глаза отвели. Я, считай, про Врана вспомнил, только когда с пира вернулись, и то лишь потому, что ты спросил, а не спросил бы...  
— Не спросил бы... — повторил Ваня. — Постой! Хочешь сказать, мне никто глаза не отводил?  
— Наоборот. Но... — Серый покачал головой, — у тебя матушка далеко не простая, да и отец в юности ого-го экстрасенсом был.  
— Кем-кем?..  
Серый махнул рукой.  
— Мыслеведом и чувствочтецом, бестолочь ты неграмотная. Ты точно не маг?  
— Меня ж проверяли в детстве, — Ваня покачал головой и даже на «бестолочь» не обиделся. Ведь и правда в сравнении с чародеями — тот еще бездарь малолетний.  
— Значит, либо скрывали, либо в пубертатный период проявилось.  
— Когда-когда?..  
— В тринадцать-четырнадцать-пятнадцать-шестнадцать происшествия случались?  
Ваня пожал плечами.  
— Не помню я. Однажды ни с того ни с сего старый сарай на заднем дворе сгорел. У посла то ли Зинкинабабы, то ли еще какой жуткой страны портки во время торжественного приема треснули, но то точно не из-за меня! Хотя... — Ваня призадумался, — тот посол меня сильно разозлил одной совершенно неуместной выходкой... Нет! Точно не я!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — успокаивающе сказал Серый.  
— Стон... ты тоже слышал?  
Серый нахмурился.  
— Вран с Доданом давненько знакомы.  
— И у последнего с Враном счеты.  
Серый кивнул.  
— К Врану свой счет, почитай, почти у всех изначальных имеется, но ты прав. И знаешь, я уже думаю, нас завтра к порталу проводят и даже приятного пути пожелают, только одних, без Врана. Не проявись в тебе так внезапно дар Идана, мы бы еще и обрадовались этому и всю остальную дорогу думали, какой Додан радушный хозяин.  
Ваня подумал и со всей подвластной ему серьезностью заявил:  
— Никуда я без Врана не пойду.  
И тотчас зашипел, схватившись за грудь. Ключицу окутало такой болью, что впору было заорать. Серый оказался рядом, уложил к себе на колени, рукой поверх татуировки надавил и принялся шептать — быстро, напевно и совершенно непонятно.  
Ваня закрыл глаза. Боль медленно отступила, зато на внутренней стороне век начал вырисовываться замок — целиком, со всеми коридорами, скрытыми ходами и комнатами. В одной из них — совсем рядом, всего лишь двумя этажами ниже — пылал, вздрагивал, звал маленький синий огонек.  
— Эй... — донеслось откуда-то сверху. — Ты там как, жив?  
Ваня заморгал и сел. Видение не исчезло, а будто наложилось на реальный мир. Он глянул на дверь, перевел взгляд на окно и сказал:  
— Я знаю, где Додан держит Врана.

  
**Глава 13**

— Я тут точно не пролезу, разве только выломать, — сказал Серый и в который раз саданул кулаком по раме. Само окно на первый взгляд было не таким уж узким, но его перегораживали вертикальные прутья — не часто, чтобы напоминать клетку, но регулярно. Серый мог протиснуть меж ними голову или нижнюю часть тела, но в плечах и груди неминуемо застревал.  
— Не надо ломать — услышат.  
— А попробуем выйти в коридор, засекут тем более.  
— Значит, ты сидишь здесь, а я лезу, — сказал Ваня.  
— И смиренно жду вас обоих? — Серый недобро оскалился и позволил наблюдать заметно выросшие и заострившиеся клыки.  
Ваня не испугался. Видимо, привык: чародей ведь не мог причинить ему вреда.  
— Зачем ждать? — спросил он. — Мы так и так собираемся прорываться к порталу, пусть даже с боем. — Я спущусь за Враном, убедюсь... э... убеждусь...  
— Узнаю на все сто, — подсказал Серый.  
— Ага. Если я не ошибся и Вран именно там, я тебе сообщу. Обратно не полезу, но, в общем... поверь, ты узнаешь. А дальше вышибай эту дверь и беги к нам, потому что я без меча не боец, а Вран... ну, плохо ему, сам же слышал.  
Серый кивнул одобрительно.  
— Ты лазить-то умеешь?  
— А как я, по-твоему, в детстве от семи нянек скрывался? — подбоченился Ваня. Кажется, он перенял-таки у чародеев привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос. — И лазить умею, и высоты не боюсь. Наш дворец, может, и не такой высоченный, но если сорвешься — мало не покажется, а на мостовую упадешь — и вовсе мокрое место останется.  
Серый кивнул и, порывшись в мешке, выудил из него странного вида ботинки (с шипами на подошве), длинный кинжал, похожий на короткий меч, и пистолет, только какой-то странный: с большим барабаном и курком, словно игрушечный.  
— Стрелять умеешь?  
Ваня, подумав, кивнул.  
— Здесь все просто: курок не взводишь, только на кнопку на рукояти жмешь.  
— А курок тогда зачем? Да к тому же такой большой?  
— Для дурака, — хмыкнул Серый. — Нажал — через три секунды взрыв. Кидать его нужно, когда припрет.  
Ваня кивнул и принялся переобуваться.  
Лезть оказалось удобно, и даже вниз смотреть не страшно. Было слишком уж высоко, в голове не укладывалось, будто там, внизу, земля. Ветер трепал волосы и надувал на спине рубашку парусом, но не пытался скинуть. Он играл, словно ласковый щенок, лизал щеки морским бризом, хотя, казалось бы, неоткуда ему здесь взяться, и оседал на губах солью. Наверное, ему тоже хотелось спасти чародея. Когда Ваня неудачно поставил ногу и чуть не сорвался, его словно поддержал кто-то.  
Вообще-то окно в комнате, где держали Врана, могло быть закрыто. Отчего-то эта мысль пришла в голову только на нужном этаже, но никак не раньше. Зато рядом находилось распахнутое настежь окно, туда Ваня и влез — осторожно и стараясь лишний раз не шуметь.  
Он осмотрелся, ожидая увидеть на широкой кровати спящего, но вокруг никого не было. Из приоткрытой двери падал холодный белый свет, позволяя оценить обстановку.  
Нечто подобное понимали под словом «будуар». На стенах, полу и даже потолке висели ковры с длинным ворсом. На большой люстре, практически близнеце той, которая располагалась в их комнате, висело чье-то нижнее белье. Разного рода тряпки валялись на полу и на мебели. Создавалось впечатление, словно кого-то здесь насильно раздевали.  
Ваня прокрался к двери и осторожно заглянул внутрь другой комнаты — небольшой и почти пустой. В ней находились лишь пара кресел, длинный узкий стол с блестящим подносом, полным разнообразных инструментов, одним своим видом внушавших тревогу, и большой белый столб. На высоте примерно в двух третьих от пола к нему примыкали две широкие доски, другими концами крепившиеся к потолку. Ване вся конструкция казалась руной «Маннар», вернее — извращенной пародией на нее: ведь символ издревле олицетворял защиту.  
Вран стоял у столба. Широкие кожаные ремни оплетали его колени, пояс и шею. Руки крепились к доскам веревками, только на первый взгляд похожими на обычные. Ваня читал о лианах, произрастающих где-то на востоке. Прикасаясь к живым существам, они выпускали шипы и ранили до крови.  
Кроме пленника, в комнате находились Додан и дама, которую Ваня видел на пиру. Она сидела в кресле, совершенно бесстыдно раздвинув ноги, водрузив их на высокие подлокотники, и обмахивалась веером из черных и белых страусовых перьев.  
— Ты зря упорствуешь, — произнесла она мелодичным голосом. — Неужели все еще надеешься? Уж не на своего ли тупого оборотня и мальчишку? Посмотри на меня.  
Вран чуть повернул голову; видимо, ремень недостаточно плотно прилегал к его шее и позволял некоторые движения. Дама откинула вуаль, и Ваня на всякий случай закусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы себя не выдать. Он оказался совершенно сбит с толку. В первый раз такое произошло, когда он увидел Алену-Черную Вдову в своем истинном, приближенном к людям виде. Представшая перед Враном и частично перед ним женщина оказалась такой же: прекрасной и ужасной одновременно.  
Рыжие локоны кольцами спускались до колен. Глаза — миндалевидные, неестественно большие и прекрасные — горели ярко-зеленым огнем. Аккуратный нос с очень тонкой переносицей казался чуть более удлиненным, чем положено, но совершенно не портил лица, а вот верхняя губа уродливо выворачивалась наружу и выдавалась вперед, не в состоянии скрыть увеличенную челюсть. Клыки, которым точно мог бы позавидовать Серый, спускались ниже подбородка узкими загнутыми лезвиями.  
— Смотрю, — тихо и устало произнес Вран. — И что? Ты совсем не изменился, лишь клыки стали подлиннее... раз эдак в пять.  
«Не изменился?» — Ваня успел удивиться, прежде чем «дама» одним движением скинула все одежды.  
Ваня прикусил костяшки вторично. Это действительно оказался мужчина... даже, скорее, юноша, если не учитывать его настоящий возраст. В том уже не возникало сомнений — очень плоской оказалась грудь и выдающимся член, полностью возбужденный, с набухшей головкой и покачивающийся, словно кобра перед атакой.  
«Вот ведь дурацкое сравнение», — обругал самого себя Ваня. Он злился на Додана и даже на Врана, который позволил себя схватить, но больше все-таки на себя. Стремительно поменявшая половую принадлежность «дама» отчего-то по-прежнему казалась прекрасной... прекрасным, а не отталкивающим.  
— Это комплимент, Вран?  
— Не уверен, — чародей криво усмехнулся.  
Он выглядел усталым, бледным, едва-едва державшимся, но при этом очень спокойным, словно не происходило ничего им самим не запланированного, будто на самом деле он все контролировал и в любой момент мог прекратить.  
— Вран-Вран — юноша покачал головой. — А ведь когда-то ты желал меня.  
— Я хотел забыться, — возразил чародей. — И очень зря. Кто знает, не случись меня — ты мог и не превратиться в чудовище...  
Он еще не договорил, когда юноша, молниеносным движением схватив со стола тонкий нож, провел лезвием полосу от основания его шеи до плеча, неглубокую, но тотчас заполнившуюся кровью. Вран поморщился и прикрыл глаза, а изо рта юноши вырвался длинный раздвоенный язык, принявшийся копошиться в ране.  
— А ведь Кейри еще не использовал клыков и не трогал твоих крыльев, — заметил Додан. — Может, сотрешь эту безразличную гримасу с лица и поговорим нормально?  
Кейри наконец оставил Врана в покое и отошел, довольно облизываясь.  
— Твоя очередь, Додан, — предложил он.  
— Еще напьюсь. Ну так что, Вран?  
— Поговорить? — шире улыбнулся чародей. — И только? А мы не могли сделать этого на пиру?  
— С твоей-то презрительно самодовольной рожей? Нет уж, уволь. Ты и сейчас взираешь словно бы свысока.  
— Природа такая, — повинился Вран. — Ворона на ветке ужели забыл? Высоко сижу, далеко гляжу, все вижу, многое знаю, — он снова поморщился. — Излагай, я приму к сведению.  
— Это из-за тебя я изгоем стал.  
— Хочешь услышать извинения?  
— Ты меня ославил, тебе и во славу моей репутации трудиться, — прошипел Додан.  
— А ты примешься подчинять сопредельные царства, царевичей на мавках и русалках женить, сам за королей да царей править... — Вран говорил улыбаясь, медленно, растягивая слова, будто находился в полусне. — Неа. Не договоримся. А тебе, Кейри, чего надобно? Хочешь обратно ко мне под крылышко?  
— Будешь смеяться, но хочу. Да ты же не примешь, — ответил тот.  
— Это верно.  
— Потому я буду помогать Додану и смотреть, как бы он не перестарался и не убил тебя.  
Вран внимательно посмотрел на пленителей, слегка прищурившись, словно рассчитывал заглянуть к ним в души.  
— А зачем вам меня щадить? Или Она приказала?.. Забавно, а я-то думаю, почему прохлаждаюсь здесь, а не в пропасти еще.  
Додан досадливо сплюнул прямо себе под ноги.  
— Ты только учти, — сказал он зло, сжимая кулаки. — Она, возможно, и запретила мне ломать твою птичью шею, но точно не обмолвилась насчет распития твоей крови и развлечений с твоим телом.  
— Надо же, какая щедрость, — прошептал Вран.  
— Я вижу на твоей руке очень приметную татуировку, — заметил Кейри. — Пожалуй, я срежу ее.  
Ваня дернулся, ощутив жжение. Его татуировка пылала сквозь ткань рубашки маленькой голубоватой звездочкой. Он вытащил пистолет и шагнул в комнату: ожидание и так непростительно затянулось.

  
**Глава 14**

Додан, получив пулю в живот, согнулся в три погибели и рухнул в кресло. Кейри мгновенно переместился в дальний угол. Ваня совсем не был уверен, будто успеет его застрелить.  
— Освободи меня! — приказал Вран, и Ваня поспешил к нему, выхватывая кинжал.  
Будь тот обыкновенным, пилить бы ему эти ремни — не перепилить, но лезвие оказалось заговоренным, одного взмаха оказалось достаточно, чтобы освободить ноги, а потом разрезать ремни на поясе. С руками оказалось сложнее: у Вани попросту не хватало роста нормально дотянуться, но, когда он освободил одну руку, Вран забрал у него кинжал.  
— Следи за Кейри, — продолжил распоряжаться он. — Этот ящер так и не смог перебороть своей трусости, потому и драконом не стал, но мало ли.  
Ваня взял пистолет обеими руками, а то дуло буквально ходуном ходило. На Додана он старался не смотреть, но не получалось. Вокруг кресла натекла темная кровь, казавшаяся чуть ли не сиреневой.  
— Зря ты так, Вран, — заметил Кейри. — Очень зря.  
— Возможно, — чародей освободился и устало привалился к столбу. — Я рассчитывал на тебя, Ваня. Спасибо, что не подвел.  
— В смысле — рассчитывал?  
— У Идана способности тоже возникли спонтанно.  
— К твоему сведению, открыть дверь способен только Додан, кодовой комбинации символов даже я не знаю, — заметил Кейри.  
— Ох, да неужели?  
В коридоре что-то громко бухнуло, а затем эта самая очень прочная дверь влетела в комнату и упала аккурат между Кейри и Враном.  
— Где вы там?! — раздался из коридора голос Серого.  
Ваня отвлекся всего на миг, но Кейри словно растворился в воздухе.  
— Вверху! — Вран ухватил его руку и несколько раз выстрелил в потолок. Ваня не сразу и заметил висящего там Кейри. — К Серому, быстро!  
Спорить Ваня не стал: отдал Врану пистолет, подобрал кинжал и выбежал в коридор. Там уже шел бой. Стражи в серебристых одеяниях все прибывали, однако Серый их пока сдерживал. Он даже не перевоплотился, хотя Ваня ожидал увидеть именно волка.  
— Вра-ан! Ты чего застрял?!  
Чародей выбежал из комнаты. Серый аж присвистнул.  
— Эк тебя отделали.  
Вран мотнул головой и широко улыбнулся окровавленными губами:  
— С тебя еще рубашка, эту слегка запачкал.  
— Ты неаккуратен, а еще птица, — проворчал Серый, со всего размаха впечатывая кулак в горло ближайшего стража. — Ваня, куда нам?  
— Тридцать шагов по коридору — лестница.  
— Так чего мы прохлаждаемся? — Вран ухватил его за плечо и отшвырнул к себе за спину как раз вовремя. Из комнаты вырвался яркий сноп пламени.  
— Это кто еще там чудит? — Серый перебежал к ним, когда пламя на мгновение утихло.  
— Кто-кто, Кейри, — сказал Вран, нажал на курок и, размахнувшись, бросил пистолет в комнату. — Быстрее!  
Ваня и без его указаний понял, что пора улепетывать, а Серый и подавно.  
Винтовая лестница бросилась под ноги. Ваня бежал, перепрыгивая сразу через три ступени, и думал лишь о том, как бы не запнуться. Пожалуй, не хотелось бы ему лететь вниз. Опасность он почувствовал, но было поздно, он только успел вовремя затормозить и, развернувшись, вскинуть руки, останавливая Врана. Решетка, упавшая между ними и Серым, надежно отсекла их друг от друга.  
— Вот что значит не везет! — рявкнул Серый, проверяя на прочность стальные прутья.  
— Тихо! — прикрикнул Вран. — Все хорошо, просто ты прорываешься по земле, мы — по небу. Давай, Серенький, спеши. Ты — вниз, мы — наверх; может, так даже лучше будет.  
— Не выйдете к порталу — я вернусь и сравняю этот комплекс с землей, — пообещал Серый.  
— И перевоплотись! — напутствовал Вран, увлекая Ваню вверх по лестнице.  
Бежать вниз было всяко удобнее. Послышался топот множества ног.  
— И что дальше? — Ваня оглянулся. Серого уже и след простыл. — Непохоже, будто нам позволят выйти на крышу.  
— А и не надо, — Вран ударил кулаком по стене. Ваня мог поклясться, что та и монолитная, и однотонная, но под серой гладкой поверхностью замигали синие и оранжевые огоньки. С виду целый камень раскололся посередине. Часть его вдвинулась куда-то вниз, другая — вверх.  
У Вани дух захватило от темной пропасти, из которой торчали острые шпили башен. Ветер накинулся на него, обнял и потащил к краю.  
— Да что же ты медлишь-то?! Лети!  
Ваня ахнул от этих слов, но абсолютно ничего не смог вымолвить. Сердце упало и забилось где-то в пятке.  
— Будут у тебя крылья, не трусь только!  
Вран не мог сам его скинуть, и, подумав, Ваня понял почему. Юридическая магия являлась слишком прямолинейной, чтобы не сказать откровенно глупой. Она тупо следовала букве закона и карала даже за мысли. Врану могло серьезно достаться, если бы он предпринял действия, которые подпали бы под нанесение вреда опекаемому, а сталкивание в пропасть вряд ли удалось бы понять иначе.  
— Была не была! — Ваня разбежался и, оттолкнувшись от края, кубарем полетел вниз.  
Вернее, это ему так показалось. Пропасть и небо несколько раз поменялись местами, а потом его ухватили за бока мощные лапы, вверху будто бы парус хлопнул, и Вран проговорил бархатным, слегка растягивающим «р» голосом:  
— Привет. Не бойся, я с тобой.  
Ваня ответить не успел: крылья снова хлопнули по воздуху, одним мощным толчком бросив их вверх. Дух захватило от восторга. Ваня расставил руки в стороны, словно на самом деле летел сам. Сверху послышался переливчатый смех Врана — искренний, нисколько не показной, от которого на душе вдруг стало очень легко и свободно.  
— Люди созданы для полета, как и птицы, — Ваня так и не понял, произнес ли это он сам, Вран или кто-то другой.  
Они обогнули главное здание научного комплекса и взяли курс на портал. Тот явно приближался и уже затмил собой небо. Ваня, давая отдохнуть глазам, посмотрел вниз. По длинному широкому мосту бежал огромный волк. В скорости он почти не уступал их полету. Серая шкура сияла в свете портала так, что впору засмотреться.  
— Серый! Он тоже вырвался! — закричал Ваня.  
— Вижу.  
Теперь Ваня смотрел на волка безотрывно, потому сразу заметил, когда мост дрогнул и стал медленно ползти от острова обратно к замку.  
— Вран!  
— Я вижу-вижу, — быстро проговорил тот. — Тебе предстоит очень жесткая посадка, уж не обессудь.  
Ваня и сам понимал, что нормально снизиться, поставить его на землю и успеть к Серому Вран не сможет.  
— Я нормально, — заверил он. — Я со второго этажа дворцовых покоев чуть ли не каждую неделю по пять раз прыгал. А у нас потолки по пять метров в вышину, а то и больше. В иных домах, считай, третий, а то и выше.  
Конечно, Ваня храбрился. Однажды во время дождя он сорвался с карниза — так потом месяц со сломанной ногой в покоях отлеживался и нотации выслушивал, но не говорить же об этом сейчас. Тем более Серый лечить умеет.  
Вран ничего не ответил и стрелой устремился вниз.  
Ваня едва не заорал от того, как быстро стала приближаться земля, стиснул зубы и приказал себе ни в коем случае не закрывать глаза. Упал он с высоты от силы двух метров — на пучок мягкой травы, практически сразу обернулся на небо, но ворон был уже высоко и почти растворился в темноте. Тогда Ваня начал смотреть на отъезжающий мост и волка. Тот несся вперед огромными скачками. Вот он достиг кромки, оттолкнулся и прыгнул.  
Ворон спикировал на него сверху, но хватать не стал, завис, расставив крылья и ловя ими ветер. Если они и разговаривали, Ваня не слышал, зато видел, что до границы островка остается все меньше и меньше.  
В конце концов Вран все же вмешался: ухватился за волчью шкуру, хлопнули по воздуху крылья, раздалось надтреснутое карканье — и волк упал на лапы почти у самого края, а ворон спикировал вниз, в пропасть. Ваня тотчас вскочил и подбежал к волку, он и сам не мог бы сказать, за кого испугался сильнее; однако с Серым все было в порядке, а ворон вылетел из пропасти и с карканьем унесся в вышину.  
— Я питаюсь как надо, это ты мало каши ел, — буркнул Серый себе под нос. В небе, словно в ответ на его слова, вновь прозвучало карканье, показавшееся Ване смехом. — Ты как?  
— Мне-то ничего, — ответил Ваня, хмуро глядя на практически доползший до замка мост. — А почему Вран не перевоплощается?  
— Нам, вернее ему, предстоит второй раунд.  
— Что?..  
— Смотри на замок, а на меня — необязательно, я сейчас в человека оборачиваться буду.  
— Это так ужасно? — не понял Ваня.  
— Мне одеться надо, — заявил Серый, и Ваня прыснул в кулак. — И ничего смешного. Это Вран у нас демонстратор, а я наоборот.  
Ваня заверил, что смотреть или даже хихикать не будет, а затем ему действительно стало не до веселья.  
Купол они с Враном миновали, потому что вылетели выше него, а сейчас он раскрылся, словно диковинный стеклянный цветок, и выпустил клин, состоящий из десятка остроклювых птиц. Они казались слепленными из жидкого металла и совсем не махали крыльями.  
— Это тоже рукотворные чудовища?  
— Они самые, — Серый, уже принявший человеческое обличие и одевшийся в просторные серые штаны и мешковатую рубаху, присел с ним рядом и обнял за плечи. — Ты не волнуйся, Врану они не соперники, он во время Войны и с полусотней таких «летунов» справлялся играючи.  
Ваня прислонился к горячему боку чародея. Температура тела у оборотней выше человеческой, он знал об этом давно, но впервые подумал, что замерзнуть с таким соседом точно не суждено.  
— Почему мы не можем просто уйти через портал? — спросил он.  
— А ты представляешь, что нас ожидает по ту сторону?  
Ваня покачал головой.  
— Вот и я не знаю, — сказал Серый. — Вран, как с «летунами» разберется, вернется и расскажет. Потом отоспимся, сил наберемся, а там и в неизвестность шагнем. Близость портала нас защитит, никого с лихими намерениями не подпустит.  
— То есть Вран мог бы прилететь сюда, и все? До нас не добрались бы?  
— Угу, но сам не хочет, — сказал Серый. — Он ведь зачарован — считай, проклят. Лишь раз в год на крыло подниматься может, а иначе его покарает само небо. Вот и отрывается сейчас.  
— Почему? За что?  
— За кого, — поправил Серый. — Та тварь, которая Войну породила, очень уж на сделки падка. А Вран, когда понял, что его... ну, если я скажу друг, то точно не ошибусь, в Нави остается, пообещал отдать крылья, если Моревна не станет пытаться того извести. На самом деле там много взаимных клятв прозвучало. Вран не мог по собственному почину в Навь являться, Моревна — в дела людские вмешиваться, Кощей — выходить из Нави. Да только, видать, лазейку она сыскала.  
— Кощей... — задумчиво проговорил Ваня, следя за тем, как сталкиваются друг с другом и взрываются рукотворные чудища, названные «летунами». Вран действительно расправлялся с ними играючи, заставляя совершать «мертвые петли» и «бочки», взмывать почти к самым звездам и камнем падать вниз. — На древнем языке так называли пленников.  
— А он и есть и сторож, и пленник. Вран себя не пожалел, лишь бы ему в Нави легче было, а на самом деле глупость сотворил. Он ведь не просто лебедь какой-нибудь — красота есть, ума нет. Ворон — птица вещая, во все миры и сны вхожая; считай, бессмертная. Отдал он Моревне свои крылья, та и сумела в сны приходить.  
Ваня вздрогнул и уставился на Серого.  
— Ага, — подтвердил тот. — Вот и подумай теперь, кто на самом деле твоя Марушка.

  
**Глава 15**

Серебристый силуэт мелькнул под крылом и исчез. В темном небе расцвел огненный цветок и тоже пропал. Кажется, когда-то давно такое уже случалось; возможно, даже не в этой реальности.  
Мышцы уже ощутимо ныли, тем более еще до перевоплощения Врану серьезно досталось, пусть и могло — намного хуже. Не хотелось об этом думать, но Кейри все же помог, пусть и прикрыл свой поступок вуалью снисходительности. Если бы не он, Додан не церемонился бы, а покалечить птицу несложно, даже когда та в человеческом обличии: переломать руки — и летать, конечно, сможешь, но только по прямой и недолго.  
Моревна не хотела его смерти — только задержать, пленить. Вран пока не слишком понимал ее намерений, ну да мадам Морейн тоже руководствовалась чувствами и какими-то своими извращенными понятиями о том, как обязаны жить люди. «Веку бездуховности наступит конец» — с таким девизом она пришла к власти, только вряд ли избиратели догадывались, что под ним стоит развязывание войны.  
Женская логика — не в ее отсутствии, а в наитии, замешанном на эмоциях и избирательных знаниях. А впрочем, пошли бы все эти гендерные фанаберии к Создателю, где бы тот ни был, если существовал вообще.  
Вран сложил крылья и сорвался в пике. Последний «летун» увязался за ним. Огненных зарядов у посланной в небо эскадрильи не имелось (то ли Додан сэкономил, то ли закончились запасы файерболов). Созданная из металла птица-мертвая непременно растерзала бы живую, стоило им схватиться, да только пусть вначале догонит. С маневренностью у «летунов» были серьезные проблемы, недаром их очень быстро прекратили выпускать.  
Вран расправил крылья и разразился каркающим смехом, ветер подхватил его почти у пика выпирающей из пропасти скалы и подкинул ввысь. «Летун» продолжил падение, пока не врезался в камень, осветив ночь еще одним огненным цветком.  
«Все, хватит с тебя на сегодня», — уговаривал себя Вран, однако слишком звездной казалась ночь и ласковым ветер, портал сиял удивительной радужной луной, и добровольно отказаться от всего этого, вернуться на целый год в человеческое обличие было выше его сил.  
Итак, тварь по-прежнему желала прихода Вани. Она даже против Серого не возражала. Хотя кто знает, что уготовано за границей портала. Могло случиться, как в глупой театральной постановке: герой теряет всех друзей, добирается до цели, там случается эпическая битва... стоп!  
Зарево над замком он увидел краем глаза и тотчас развернулся. То, что взрыв Кейри не помеха, он прекрасно знал, но не думал, будто ящер оправится так скоро.  
Когда раскрылись ворота и из них вылетел небольшой, но все же огненный дракончик, сомнений уже не осталось. Кейри ни разу не бросал вызов Врану, даже когда тот заявил, что более не желает иметь с ним ничего общего.  
Серый называл Кейри трусом, и Вран отчасти соглашался с ним. На самом деле все обстояло гораздо сложнее. После того как они расстались, Кейри стал врагом, вот только никогда не использовал свою силу полностью: стремился сделать больно, ранить, но не калечить и не убивать. И другим не давал. Вран после встречи с ним всегда уносил на теле несколько шрамов и терял перья, но не более того. Что ж, все случается впервые, и этот бой обещал быть не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Вран висел над пропастью, ровно посередине между замком и порталом: ловил крыльями воздушные потоки и пытался передохнуть. Кейри поднимался по дуге, почти вертикально набирая в высоту, — то ли похвалялся силой и выносливостью, то ли опасался нападения. Профанам всегда казалось, будто в воздушном бою преимущество имеет тот, кто находится выше. Вран же давно убедился, что это не так.  
Он взмахнул крыльями, огласил окрестности боевым карканьем и помчался вперед, сокращая расстояние. Кейри уже достиг положенной высоты. Кажется, он зарычал, но Вран не стал вслушиваться: пока они не соприкоснутся, рык останется рыком, а карканье — карканьем, за которыми не разобрать человеческих слов.  
Кейри наверняка рассчитывал на схватку. Вран видел, как он растопырил перепончатые пальцы и из подушечек выдвинулись острые загнутые когти, то ли покрытые темно-красным лаком (с него сталось бы), то ли своего природного цвета. У Врана тоже имелись когти, но и вполовину не такие длинные. Практически бесполезное оружие, учитывая золотую чешую почти огненного дракона, не уступавшую прочностью как стали, так и алмазу.  
Кейри был красив не только в человеческом обличии. Небольшой и изящный, с огромными зелеными глазами и змеиной шеей, которую покрывала ярко-рыжая грива. Длинные пушистые локоны трепал ветер, и казалось, будто ящер горел в полете. Узкое тело, лоснящееся мелкой золотой чешуей, мощные лапы и хвост с острым жалом на конце. Оранжевые крылья в тон гривы лишь завершали образ. Кажется, именно наблюдая Кейри в полете, Вран подумал о возможности попытаться начать жизнь заново — глупая и ни к чему хорошему не приведшая мысль.  
Кейри разинул пасть, готовясь ухватить Врана зубами. По размеру они были примерно равны, так что пополам точно не перекусил бы, но в открытом бою шансов у птицы против рептилии немного.  
Вран, впрочем, не намеревался допускать ближнего боя. В последний момент он отклонился влево. Зубы клацнули почти у самого хвоста. Раздосадованный Кейри выдохнул вслед хитрой птице огненную струю, но Вран, мгновенно набрав высоту, пропустил ее под собой, прокаркал: «Мазло!» и сложил крылья.  
Когда-то он сам учил Кейри летать, потому ожидать от него неуклюжести «летунов» не собирался. Из пике тот вышел так же уверенно и плавно, как и сам Вран. А еще узкий и длинный дракон легче маневрировал. Врану приходилось использовать в повороте крылья и хвост, Кейри же словно плыл в воздушных струях, изгибаясь всем телом. И тем не менее опыт решал многое.  
Заходя на «мертвую петлю», Вран повернулся боком, убедился, что Кейри увлекся погоней, и слегка отклонился при, казалось бы, идеальном выходе из пируэта. Ветер подхватил его и унес в сторону, ящер ринулся за ним и, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену, рухнул вниз. Он кое-как выправился за счет крыльев, принявшихся молотить по воздуху, как у колибри, но хвост, едва не завязавшийся узлом, продолжал якорем свисать вниз.  
Вран каркнул, готовый прекратить этот никому не нужный поединок, однако не учел чужих возможностей. Кейри явно не ходил по земле все то время, что они не виделись. Каким образом он смог мгновенно переместиться и оказаться рядом, Вран не понял. Он вообще не осознал бы произошедшего, если бы не огонь, опаливший каждое его перышко. Вран шарахнулся в сторону, совершенно оглушенный, не понимающий, где находится небо, а где земля. Лететь внезапно стало как-то очень легко. Скорее всего, он падал, однако ничего поделать с этим не мог. Ветер не держал, а в голове пульсировала кровь. Сердце слишком частило, его стук отдавался набатом в ушах, и ребра уже саднило. Кто-то орал ему в самое ухо, но разобрать слова не выходило, а потом на крыле сомкнулись чужие зубы, и боли оказалось еще больше — ровно настолько, чтобы не погасить сознание, а пробудить чувства, тот самый инстинкт сохранения, который якобы давно у него отсутствовал.  
Вран забился в чужой хватке. Когти сначала скользили по чешуе, затем все же отыскали брешь между сочленениями, клювом он тоже долбился куда ни попадя. В какой-то момент его просто бросили — в сторону, вверх или вниз. Падение на твердое и пологое выбило из легких остатки воздуха. По обнаженной коже скользнуло ветром, а дальше память и мысли милостиво оставили его.

  
***

— Вран! — Ваня успел к рухнувшему у самого края чародею первым, упал на колени, перевернул неестественно легкое тело, вновь принявшее человеческий вид, и замер.  
Серый задержался ненамного дольше, склонился над другом, провел ладонями над кожей, покрытой сукровицей и кровью так, словно Вран в ней выкупался.  
— Ваня, слушай, — от голоса словно морозом повеяло, — помнишь, Алена фиал давала? Принеси, будь другом.  
— Но Вран же его при себе носил! — голос съела зарождавшаяся паника, потому кричал он шепотом, но все равно выходило громко.  
— Если давала — значит, в моем мешке он есть, — с железобетонной уверенностью произнес Серый. — Давай-давай, нечего на нагих мужиков пялиться.  
Откровенная чушь, но привела в чувство. Взгляд удалось оторвать от безвольного окровавленного тела, красивого, несмотря ни на что, совершенного даже в своем бессилии и изломанности. Люди не живут с такими повреждениями, даже если бы только в ожогах было дело, а не в страшных глубоких отметинах, оставленных зубами золотого ящера. Но ведь Серый не просто так водил руками, он же говорил, будто умеет лечить...  
Роясь в мешке, Ваня не рассчитывал отыскать фиал: думал, Серый нарочно отстранил его, послал подальше, чтобы не мешал. Однако некий предмет, похожий на искомый, подозрительно быстро ткнулся в руку.  
Когда Ваня вернулся, Вран выглядел уже не столь страшным, просто сильно обожженным, и кровь из ран перестала сочиться.  
— Давай, — сказал Серый и, не отрывая взгляда от друга, протянул руку.  
Ваня аккуратно вложил фиал в широкую ладонь и даже сжал пальцы Серого другой рукой. Почему-то казалось, что тот может уронить драгоценный яд, разбить, а ведь тогда обязательно произойдет непоправимое.  
Несколько первых капель Серый влил Врану в рот. Для этого ему пришлось, одолжив у Вани кинжал, разжать намертво стиснутые зубы, затем самому припасть к горлышку фиала, а уже потом — к окровавленным губам.  
— Когда я шутил по поводу дегустации твоей крови, имел в виду вовсе не такую, — пробормотал Серый едва слышно. — Выкарабкивайся, птиц ты паленый. Я ж тебя и в Нави из-под земли достану.  
Вран не ответил и не пошевелился. Серый, впрочем, таких подвигов и не ждал, заткнул фиал пробочкой и принялся трясти.  
— Что там с летающей ящерицей, Вань?  
— Ничего. Исчез, как не было.  
— Зараза, наверняка жив.  
Ваня промолчал. Почему-то огонь пощадил лицо и волосы Врана, словно действовал избирательно. Чародей и прежде казался красивым, но теперь — до неестественности и ужаса.  
Серый перестал трясти фиал, вынул пробку и стал покрывать тело Врана пеной. Той было очень много, она лезла из фиала, и, казалось, никогда не закончится.  
— Он выживет? — спросил Ваня. Задать этот вопрос раньше он попросту боялся.  
— Будет краше прежнего. Чтобы Вран — и не подстраховался! — Серый покачал головой и улыбнулся. — А я-то думал, чего он пошел с Аленой секретничать. Вот и не верь байкам о предчувствии врановых.  
Серый больше не хмурился и оживал прямо на глазах.  
— Давай-ка мы его теперь в покое оставим, Ваня, пусть поспит, — предложил он. — Костерок соорудим, ну и перекусить после таких треволнений не мешает.

  
**Глава 16**

— Ты ведь помнишь больше меня, верно? — спросил Вран.  
Они сидели рядом на вершине пологого холма, едва соприкасаясь плечами, и с возвышения наблюдали за медленно рушащейся башней. Когда с нее срывался очередной камень, он не падал стремительно, а спускался очень медленно и плавно, будто увядший лист с ветки.  
— Не сказал бы. В памяти мы полностью равны. Просто я ученый, потому...  
— Я не об этом, — Вран поморщился и дернул уголком губ, словно хотел усмехнуться, но в последний момент передумал. — Ты, случаем, не помнишь моего настоящего имени?  
— М?..  
— Враном ты меня звал, сколько себя помню, но вот почему?  
Кош пожал плечами.  
— Извини, но это знание сокрыто. Я своего тоже не помню. Вероятно, фамилию созвучную носил, а может, из-за профессии. Твое звено вороньей стаей прозывали, не помнишь?  
Вран покачал головой.  
— Да я так. Меня все устраивает на самом деле, и быть твоим цепным вороном много лучше, чем чьим-нибудь или даже своим собственным.  
— Смеешься?  
— Нет.  
С башни спикировал еще один камень, а потом ворота открылись и оттуда хлынула толпа. Пока подробностей рассмотреть не удавалось: только темные фигурки, но скоро они добегут.  
— Значит, паясничаешь. Не верю, будто чьи-то злые слова способны тебя задеть.  
— Верно, я выше этого. Недаром в поднебесье летаю, — он сладко потянулся и продолжил: — Но скажи мне, Кош, что мы будем делать, когда та оголтелая толпа до нас доберется? Я, конечно, тебя унесу, только далеко ли?..  
— Тебе нельзя, — настойчиво проговорил самый страшный неназываемый маг всех трех миров. — Швы разойдутся, а мне совсем не улыбается штопать тебя в очередной раз. Какой, кстати?  
— Третий за последний год.  
— Вот давай и остановимся на этом волшебном числе. Ты устал, — Кош легко поднялся на ноги и пошел к небольшой рощице, обнимавшей противоположный, более крутой склон.  
— Мне до смерти надоела война, — признался Вран, вскакивая на ноги. — Эй! Ты думаешь от них убежать?  
— Улететь. Не только у тебя есть крылья.  
— Высокие небеса...  
Деревья до последнего скрывали каркас, сделанный из прочного и очень легкого металла, сдобренного магией так, что у Врана засосало под ложечкой. Впрочем, магия здесь была, скорее всего, ни при чем. Он даже дыхание затаил, рассматривая изящное треугольное крыло из синего шелка, и выдохнул слово, которое, казалось бы, и не помнил:  
— Дельтаплан...  
— Бесхвосток со стреловидным крылом, — откликнулся Кош. — А с войной мы разберемся. Я понял, в чем здесь дело. Помогай.  
Много позже, когда трава обернулась зеленым ковром, ветер засвистел в ушах и поднял чужие крылья, Вран забыл и об этом разговоре, и обо всем на свете. Лететь в человеческом облике было и странно, и привычно. Он словно заново вспоминал, как ходить.

  
***

Черное плато под ногами, ветер гонит по нему крупинки цветного песка: золотого, серебристо-белого, розового. Небо над головой фиолетовое, по диагонали от горизонта до горизонта разграниченное линиями серых и белоснежных облаков.  
Их четверо. Было бы пятеро, все оказалось бы правильнее и легче, а так — пентаграмма не закончена, а тварь, которую та должна бы сдерживать, оказалась пятой вершиной, углом, будь он неладен. Пожалуй, Вран впервые осознал понятие «пятый угол» либо просто придал давно услышанному выражению свой саркастический смысл, вроде пятилапового представителя породы собачьих.  
Итак, их четверо: он сам, Кош, мальчишка-найденыш тех лет, когда его уместнее называть ребенком, но уже сильный лекарь, умеющий обращаться в волчонка, и человеческий царь Идан — спонтанный экстрасенс, чуть-чуть пророк. И магическое воплощение Морейн, прозвавшееся в новой реальности Моревной, — почти богиня, кровожадная тварь, любящая и этот мир, и магию, и людей настолько сильно, что хочет убить. Из-за нее война продолжилась, она — сама идея смертоубийства, ожившая, практически бессмертная.  
На востоке в метре над землей зависла темная воронка портала. Она не радужная, а черно-белая, и выпустит не всех. Врану очень нужно вытащить троих. Сам он готов остаться в Нави, зовущейся у людей Тридевятым царством, только кто ж ему позволит? Кош однозначно заявил, что не допустит очередной его глупости. Именно поэтому неназываемый маг, самый могущественный в трех мирах, уже произнес проклятые слова и связал себя с тварью, стал пленником, Кощеем — тем, кто не отпустит и сам не вернется в мир живых.  
Он бессмертен, за ним можно прийти, только сделать это должен пятый член пентаграммы, которого они так и не нашли. Никто из тех, кто стоит в ней сейчас, на роль спасителя не подходит.  
— Это не конец, — говорит тварь.  
Она прекрасна. Красивее женщины никогда не рождалось и не родится на свете, но Врану наплевать на ее совершенство. Здесь и сейчас рухнул его собственный мир, хрупкая надежда на счастье, еще более иллюзорная — на взаимность. Кош слишком хорошо понимает, кто перед ним. Идан, раз обжегшись, предпочтет немного другую любовь, пусть и далеко не обычную и весьма сложную. Волчонок еще слишком мал.  
— Это не конец, — повторяет тварь и внезапно обращается к нему: — Вран, слышишь? Все только начинается. Обо мне забывать не стоит. Бросили тебя, птенчик, а жизнь-то бесконечно долгая.  
Кто знает, что она хотела сказать. Вран не желал думать, он чувствовал себя преданным, пусть и не имел на то никакого права. Будучи рядом, отогреваясь душой, зная о возможности прикоснуться в любой момент, он боялся признаний, а теперь остро жалел о непроизнесенных клятвах и заверениях.  
— Погоди радоваться. У меня есть свое условие, — начал он.  
— Вран! — Кош хотел предупредить его; возможно, остановить, но магия этого места не позволила вмешаться. Он замолчал и только досадливо прикусил губу.  
— Я уйду, как и остальные, — продолжал Вран. — И мы не сможем по собственной воле явиться в Навь, как и вы — выйти отсюда. Однако я не желаю, чтобы война с нашим уходом разгорелась уже здесь.  
— Ах птенчик-птенчик, ты хоть понимаешь, какую цену заплатишь? — она говорила, нарочито растягивая слова. Так ее голос звучал особенно красиво, переливом сотней хрустальных колокольчиков. Глядя на нее, Вран думал, что теперь при одной мысли о связи с женщиной его вырвет.  
Кош снова попытался остановить друга, но магия пентаграммы лишила его голоса и такой возможности, буквально приковав к месту. Остальных тоже.  
— Все я понимаю. От души такие, как ты, не отказываются.  
Моревна посмотрела на него пристально и будто бы удивленно.  
— Крылья?  
— Моя душа раскрывается в полете. Я отдам тебе не крылья, но свою способность подниматься в воздух.  
— Остаточная магия тебя разорвет!  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Вран. Он никогда не думал, что придется объяснять почти божественной сущности основы магических законов. — Раз в год я буду перевоплощаться безнаказанно, а если больше...  
— То тебя покарает само небо! — воскликнула Моревна, и где-то в вышине ее голос зарокотал отзвуками грома.  
— Согласен. Ты же с этого момента не смеешь ничего предпринимать против Кощея, даже косо смотреть в его сторону.  
Моревна победно сверкнула глазами и произнесла:  
— Идет.

  
***

— Он точно выживет? — Ваня поковырял угли в костре длинной корявой палкой и тайком взглянул на Серого. Тот сидел, широко расставив ноги, и вглядывался в языки пламени.  
— Теперь точно.  
Ваня кивнул.  
— Беспокоишься за него?  
— Конечно! — Ваня кивнул снова. Вопрос показался ему неуместным и даже обидным; наверное, оттого он и выпалил: — А что, может быть иначе?! Это вы связаны контрактом и потому меня бережете, а я... я человек.  
Серый перестал разглядывать огонь и обернулся к нему.  
— Вот, значит, как ты видишь нашу поддержку...  
Взгляд завораживал. В рыжих нечеловеческих глазах притаились ледяные искры, аж мороз по спине пробежал, а ведь Ваня помнил: ни один из чародеев не причинит ему вреда.  
— Не вижу, — буркнул он. — В том и подвох.  
— Сапожник без сапог, — ухмыльнулся Серый. — В чужие души заглядываешь, а в себе разобраться не можешь.  
Он подсел ближе, согревая Ване правый бок. От его кожи веяло жаром, который, в отличие от того, что распространял костер, казался добрым и сильным. Ваня не сдержался и прижался к нему. Серый хмыкнул и приобнял его за плечи — слишком интимно для дружеского жеста, но недостаточно для чего-то большего.  
Так и сидели, глядя в костер и видя каждый свое. Ваня даже начал дремать, но усилием воли отогнал надвигавшийся сон. Меньше всего на свете он хотел сейчас увидеть Марушку, на самом деле являющуюся воплощенным злом обеих реальностей.  
— А этот золотой ящер, он...  
— Однажды, очень давно, когда тебя еще и на свете не было, — начал Серый, хохотнул и покачал головой. — Начинаю, словно сказитель какой, но в общем-то все верно: и про давность лет, и про твое рождение. Сколько я Врана помню, он всегда неровно дышал к одному человеку — и в той реальности, и в этой. Только признаться не мог: то ли духу не хватало, то ли боялся все испортить, то ли оставлял на потом.  
— А тот, второй? Неужели не понимал?  
— Да как сказать... Он и раньше не от мира сего был, а затем, после перехода, и вовсе переменился, стал даже не изначальным, а исключительным чародеем, тем самым неназываемым. И если уж нашему Врану, непростому во всех отношениях, с ним не разобраться, то мне тем более. Но, по-моему, Кощей тоже боялся сделать первый шаг, переступить через дружбу. Вот так ходили они друг вокруг друга, облизывались, а потом Врану надоело, и он решил все разрубить одним махом. Тогда этот золотой ящер и появился.  
Ваня вздохнул и подумал, что его почему-то совсем не удивляет интерес Врана к представителям своего пола. С Серым после памятного пробуждения на печи тоже все ясно, как и с ним самим. Во всяком случае, больше не хотелось прикрываться, словно щитом, фразой «я Марушку люблю».  
— И ничего не вышло?  
— Причем с треском, громом и молнией, — фыркнул Серый. — Вместе они всего месяц продержались, потом несколько рецидивов было, практически случайных, быстро сошедших на нет, но Вран, видать, здорово Кейри зацепил, раз тот до сих пор не успокоился. Ну и, конечно, повел себя по-свински.  
— Вран?  
— Ну а ты как думаешь? Одно дело — прийти и сказать: «Извини». Совсем другое — бросить кого-нибудь ради другого. Но и это еще ничего — простить можно. Однако Вран так не может, ему пострадать нужно, вот он и задвинул речь: «Я свечу отраженным светом и ничего не в силах тебе дать, а солнце мое — не ты, и никогда им не станешь». Говорю же — как свинья последняя.  
Ваня вздохнул и вновь посмотрел на лежавшего без чувств чародея: почудилось, он пошевелился.  
— Я рассказываю не затем, чтобы языком почесать, — предупредил Серый. — Мой друг — очень непростой человек в отношениях личного характера. Зря ты на него так смотришь.  
— Постой-ка, — Ваня отстранился, сел прямо. — Ты чего себе навыдумывал? Если хочешь знать, я никогда в жизни не встречал никого даже отдаленно похожего. На него смотреть тянет постоянно, но как на птицу в небе — далекую, сильную, свободную. Я вовсе не горю желанием приручать птиц!  
Говоря все это, Ваня смотрел куда угодно, только не на Серого. В конце концов тому надоело ловить его взгляд, он сцапал Ваню за подбородок и заставил смотреть прямо — глаза в глаза.  
— В таком случае мне, пожалуй, стоит спросить о твоем отношении к волкам, — сказал он и, стоило Ване открыть рот, подался вперед всем телом.

  
***

Он проснулся резко. Просто открыл глаза, не до конца понимая, где и когда находится: настоящее это уже или очень правдоподобное прошлое. Лишь оглядевшись, выдохнул с облегчением.  
Портал нависал за спиной, служа своего рода светильником. Небо не спешило светлеть. Ветер доносил потрескивание костерка и аромат чего-то мясного.  
Вран сглотнул. Есть хотелось почти невыносимо — последствия быстрой регенерации налицо. С трудом приподнявшись на локте, он оглядел себя и вначале задушил порыв спошлить, но потом мысленно послал приличия подальше.  
— Кейри все же дорос до большого огненного дракона? — поинтересовался он довольно тихо, но Серый обладал поистине волчьим слухом.  
— С тебя вполне и ящера хватило, — заметил он, поднимаясь от костра и подходя.  
— Странно... а чего спермы-то так много?  
— Вран!  
— К твоим услугам, — рассмеялся он тихим, немного каркающим смехом. — Этот кокон засох, а встать очень хочется. И вымыться — тоже, но вряд ли светит.  
— Слюна Алены обладает дезинфицирующими свойствами, — Серый сел перед ним на корточки, достал кинжал и принялся разрезать кокон.  
— Знаю, — покивал Вран. — Но желание от этого меньше не становится. С тебя одежда, чтобы я твоего Ваню не смущал.  
— Можно подумать, он тебя не рассмотрел еще.  
Вран фыркнул и, шевельнувшись, вытащил в прорезь сначала колено, а затем и всю ногу, покачал ступней, рассматривая не без удивления.  
— О... А чего это я раньше никогда услугами Алены не пользовался?  
Кожа оказалась гладкой, без единого волоска, нежной и бархатной на вид... на ощупь тоже не подкачала.  
— Лежи и не вставай! — тотчас передумал Серый и ускакал к мешку со всей подвластной его человеческому воплощению скоростью.

  
**Глава 17**

Ваня глядел на Врана, евшего припасенное Серым на пиру мясо кусок за куском, и не мог насмотреться. У него, кажется, только сейчас начала истаивать в груди немаленьких размеров ледяная глыба. Влажные струйки, щекоча, прокатывались по ребрам, заставляя по-дурацки улыбаться, но это ничего, главное — чародей выжил и, судя по аппетиту, чувствовал себя замечательно.  
На Серого Ваня тоже смотрел. Тот злился, что-то обдумывал и все больше мрачнел. Однако сидеть рядом с ним было по-прежнему тепло и безопасно.  
Вран дожевал мясо, вытер руки и губы о наскоро наколдованный платок, развеял его по ветру и, поправив ворот черной, слишком большой для него рубашки предложил:  
— Не сдерживайся, Серый, я сыт и готов выслушать все что угодно.  
— Это я хочу послушать, — прорычал тот. — Сдается мне, все произошедшее в комплексе случилось не просто так, а по твоей вине в первую очередь.  
Вран приподнял брови и вдруг пристально посмотрел на Ваню.  
— Тебе твоя Марушка снилась?  
Он кивнул.  
— Говорила, как ее освободить можно, — Ваня перевел дух. У него не выспрашивали подробностей, но он и так собирался рассказать все, не утаивая. — Только я проснулся почти сразу.  
Вран кивнул, усмехнулся и спросил:  
— А как давно это было?  
— Еще там, — он кивнул на замок царя Додана, — когда в комнате очутились. Ты колдовал, а мы с Серым сидели тихо. Я и задремал. Она сказку какую-то рассказывала, совсем уж детскую: про дуб, сундук, утку, зайца... Говорила, что чародея, ее заточившего, именно так убить можно. Только она врала. Я ж чувствую теперь.  
Вран снова кивнул.  
— Врала, конечно, — задумчиво произнес он. — Коша так не убьешь, а вот сама она из Нави вырвется лишь в том случае, если...  
— Если что? — спросил Ваня.  
Вран покачал головой и коснулся губ подушечками пальцев.  
— Ты, Ваня, только рядом будь, очень прошу, — сказал спустя некоторое время.  
— Я тебя сейчас покусаю! — предупредил Серый.  
— Ваня, держись поближе к волку, он в обиду не даст, — тотчас поправился Вран. — Так лучше?  
— Нет! — рявкнул Серый. — Потому что ты врешь не меньше Моревны. Мне врешь! Кто сказал, будто ход твари в Ванькины сны закрыл?  
Вран вскинул подбородок, дернул уголком губ, выдержал паузу.  
— Я и закрыл, — проговорил наконец. — Но портал не учел, он усилил ее влияние, вот и...  
— Ты большего не учел, — перебил его Серый. — Прятался плохо! Учуяла она тебя, неужели не ясно?!  
Вран все же улыбнулся, встал, прошелся вокруг костерка, подошел к краю пропасти, глянул вниз. Свет от портала проходил сквозь ткань рубашки, путался в длинных волосах, еще сильнее превращая чародея в нечто потустороннее, эфемерное.  
— Мне самому спрыгнуть, пока ты меня не скинул, или все же выслушаешь? — спросил он.  
— Ах ты... — Серый всплеснул руками.  
— Из-под земли в Тридевятом выкопаешь, я слышал, — проронил Вран.  
— А раз слышал, не смей паясничать.  
Вран фыркнул, отошел от края, но приближаться к костру не стал.  
— Когда Ваня появился на чердаке, я не думал, будто замешана Моревна. После того как зашел в его сон — уже знал об этом почти наверняка.  
Серый тихо выругался, рванулся встать, но Ваня удержал его, положив руку на плечо.  
— Но я ведь спрашивал, Вран. Прямо!  
— Я не был уверен до конца. Собственно, осознание пришло ко мне лишь на плато. Зачем выпускать чудище? Додан прекрасно знал, что нас этим не остановить. Кейри — тем более, ведь я сам учил его справляться с подобными монстрами. Просто привет из прошлого какой-то. «Это еще не конец», — брошенное мне вслед. Но тогда я не понял, что к чему.  
— А теперь? — Ваня сильнее стиснул пальцы.  
— Я думаю, тебе не просто так начали сниться сны. Сновидцев в нашем городе не очень много. Обратись ты не ко мне, найди кого-то другого, результат оказался бы таким же, как в департаменте. Твои сновидения изначально были рассчитаны на одного глупого старого чародея, которого настолько достало одиночество, что он очертя голову помчался бы и в Навь, и к самой смерти. Моревна знала, что Ваня — сын Идана, третий, который в принципе не наследник, значит, имеет больше свободы, нежели старшие братья. Она могла предположить, будто ты, Серый, непременно пойдешь с нами.  
— Она решила собрать тех же, кто ее заточил?  
— Всех и пятого! Только так она могла бы избавиться от вязи клятв. Собственно, хватило бы и одного Вани: в нем течет кровь Идана, его слова воспринялись бы словами Идана и вместе с тем словами постороннего мага, не имевшего к ритуалу никакого касательства.  
— Сложно, — Серый встряхнул головой. — И непонятно, зачем ей сначала вызывать, а затем устранять тебя.  
— Пленять, — поправил его Вран. — Ты забываешь о Коше. Он вмешался бы непременно, и, уж прости, но ни ты, ни Ваня, ни вы вместе не сумели бы ему противостоять. А вот если бы моя жизнь висела на волоске — возможно, он не стал бы вмешиваться и позволил бы себя убить. Смерть в Нави или в Тридевятом царстве не конечна. В то время как ты, Ваня, снес бы голову моему другу, в нашем мире родился бы ребенок, который по прошествии тринадцати лет, если не раньше, принялся бы вспоминать себя прежнего. Однако мир можно разрушить за срок гораздо меньший, чем тринадцать лет. Моревна успела бы, — он отвернулся и надолго замолчал, глядя в портал.  
— Мне кажется, ты сбрасываешь со счетов меня, — заметил Серый. Волосы у него на затылке стояли дыбом, но он уже казался спокойнее, нежели несколькими минутами ранее.  
— А здесь уже варианты, — произнес Вран. — В самом идеальном, если бы удалось пленить меня, а ты держал бы язык за зубами, Моревна послала бы к вам какое-нибудь чудо-юдо, для верности — сразу нескольких. И ты, друг мой, мог бы справиться с одним, другим, третьим, но не до бесконечности. Ты пал бы в неравной схватке, и дальше Ваня отправился бы один. Победил бы Кощея и либо вернулся обратно с молодой женой, либо, если бы заартачился, навсегда остался в Нави. Убийство Коша в Нави автоматически означает его освобождение, а значит, освобождает и Моревну. Это правило возможно обойти, но при одном условии: если тварь проявит себя. А она вряд ли так ошиблась бы.  
— Однако Серый все рассказал мне, — напомнил Ваня.  
— В этом случае на тебя напал бы сам Кощей, но так, что ты легко с ним справился бы.  
— Что-то ты слишком сильно рассчитываешь на него. Спасать тебя ценой своей жизни — одно. Ценой нескольких миров — другое, — заметил Серый. — Столько лет прошло, этот твой Кош...  
Вран резко обернулся и развел руки в стороны. Ване показалось, будто Вран не оскорблен, а удивлен и растерян.  
— Как же мне не рассчитывать на него? — ответил он. — Тот час, когда я поверю в его предательство, станет для меня последним.

  
***

— Расстроился? — поинтересовался Вран у Вани, снова присаживаясь к костру.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
Вран повел плечом.  
— Ну как же. Оказалось, вовсе не ты герой этой сказки.  
Ваня помотал головой.  
— Нет, спасибо, я лучше на вторых ролях, — сказал он и зевнул.  
— Идите-ка вы спать. Я покараулю на всякий случай, поскольку выспался, кажется, на неделю вперед, — предложил Вран и неожиданно подмигнул; правда, Ваня так и не понял, кому именно. — И, Серый, не допускай моих ошибок, лови момент.  
— Знаешь что... — начал было тот, но Ваня ухватил его за руку, кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся Врану.  
— На той стороне нашего островка вам будет удобно, и я ничего не услышу, — напутствовал тот.  
Всю дорогу до «той стороны» Серый ворчал, но не слишком сильно. Ваню даже веселило такое его поведение. Слушая низкий рычащий голос, удавалось не задумываться о том, что ждет впереди: и в отдаленном будущем, и в Тридевятом царстве, и прямо сейчас. Потом его остановили, попросту обняв сзади.  
— Мне кажется, мы достаточно отошли, — сказал Серый, опалив горячим дыханием ухо.  
Ваня откинулся назад, ощущая спиной мягкий жар чужого тела, позволяя исследовать себя вот так, через одежду. Серый провел по плечам и груди, нащупал сосок через ткань, сжал, а другой рукой спустился ниже, до пояса.  
Щелкнула пряжка ремня. Ваня выдохнул сквозь зубы и развернулся в кольце рук; те, словно того и ожидая, опустились на ягодицы.  
— Печать контракта всегда выбирает самое чувствительное место на теле, — прошептал Серый прямо ему в губы и приник к подбородку, кадыку, основанию шеи, ключице, где сиял маленький язычок магического пламени.  
Ваню словно молнией пронзило, он стиснул зубы, но тихий протяжный стон все равно слетел с губ, стало жарко.  
— Сила печати велика, но ты зря сомневаешься, происходящее — не из-за нее.  
— Я не... — начал Ваня и захлебнулся очередным стоном. Серый расправился с застежкой штанов и стянул их вниз вместе с бельем.  
— И я никогда не стал бы так действовать только ради защиты, — продолжил убеждать его Серый, хотя этого и не требовалось, укладывая Ваню на спину и освобождая от остальной одежды.  
Ваня краем сознания отметил, что лежит не на жестком холодном камне и даже не на траве, а на толстом меховом плаще или одеяле, но не стал уточнять, когда Серый успел положить его.  
— Я не сомневаюсь... я и думаю-то с трудом, — заверил Ваня, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову, подставляя шею (кто бы раньше сказал — волку-оборотню!). Серый принялся вылизывать кожу, поглаживать живот, круговыми движениями спускаясь все ниже и ниже. В миг, когда он коснулся члена, Ваню выгнуло снова; он излился бы, наверное, если бы Серый не сжал ствол у основания.  
— Ох... прости, — попытался извиниться Ваня, но остановился, услышав мягкий, нисколько не обидный смех.  
— Вран на моем месте сказал бы: «Ох уж эти девственники», — улыбнулся Серый, — но мне нравится. Все. Весь ты, — и, предоставив Ване постигать сию простую истину, подхватил его под коленями, стащил опутавшую их бесполезную одежду и помог развести ноги.  
— Я... — он и сам не знал, о чем собирался сказать или, может быть, попросить. Ваня одновременно и хотел, и боялся.  
— Завтра, если... когда мы выживем и вернемся, с нас спадут магические обязательства и все печати. Тогда я с радостью приму тебя в своем доме и в жизни, — сказал Серый. — Тогда будет все и даже больше. А сейчас... сейчас будет просто хорошо, — добавил он и опустился между раздвинутыми ногами Вани.  
Звездное небо раскололось и пролилось теплым радужным дождем, поселилось под веками. Ваня забыл, кто он, где он, куда направлялся. Он помнил только Серого. Жар полыхал внутри, в сердце, горячие руки обнимали, дарили тепло, а влажный, безумный, восхитительный рот принимал его целиком. Знание о том, что где-то внутри этого рта таились немаленькие клыки и очень острые зубы, лишь придавало наслаждению пикантности.

  
**Глава 18**

Зев портала остался позади. В человеческом мире он представлял собой яркое, постоянно меняющееся радужное пятно. Здесь — статичные черно-белые круги по краю и серую спираль посередине.  
Когда проходили, Ваня инстинктивно задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду. Он ждал хоть каких-то ощущений, но их не оказалось. В Тридевятом царстве — или Нави — было столь же тепло, как и в обычном человеческом мире, ветер гонял по темно-серому плато разноцветный песок. В оранжевом небе висело сразу шестнадцать лун, отчего тени размывались, а некоторые предметы не отбрасывали их вовсе (как, например, небольшой холм, чем-то напоминавший исполинскую голову).  
Ваня огляделся. Они оказались на возвышении, достаточном для того, чтобы оценить красные горы и синий лес, заполняющий низины, пылающее на горизонте море.  
Шаг, другой, третий... Ваня вскрикнул, когда его стопа приклеилась к плато. Он замер, глядя, как от места, куда он наступил, расходятся круги, словно на водной глади, которую потревожил кинутый в нее булыжник. Ветер подул сильнее, подхватив серую пыль, очищая камень, оказавшийся темным стеклом. Внутри него угадывались пузырьки воздуха и прожилки — оранжевые, малиновые, сиреневые; какие-то стремились к поверхности, другие замирали, расщепившись на более тонкие нити.  
— Ваня, не двигайся. Пришли, — произнес Вран. Эхо, отсутствовавшее здесь еще мгновение назад, подхватило его голос и унесло сначала в оранжевую высь, а затем бросило вниз, к синему лесу.  
Чародей тоже остановился. Стекло под ним пошло голубыми и золотыми трещинами.  
— Брр, — Серый помотал головой. — И сколько ждать будем? На месте кое-кого я бы уже появился.  
Ветру не понравились его слова, и он кинул в лицо чародею розовым песком. Серый отвернулся.  
— Смотрите!  
Со стороны моря начала приближаться размытая темная точка, постепенно превратившаяся в мужской силуэт. Ваня никогда не жаловался на зрение, но почему-то не мог рассмотреть деталей. Глаза начали слезиться от пристального всматривания.  
— А вот этого делать как раз не стоит! — предупредил Серый. — Ослепнуть захотел?  
Ваня послушался и зажмурился, хотя закрывать глаза в таком месте было страшно.  
— Можно, — разрешил Вран.  
Ваня распахнул глаза и вздрогнул. Сияние исчезло, и смотреть на пришедшего уже не было больно, однако что-то внутри замирало при каждой попытке разглядеть его пристальнее. Ваня самому себе вдруг представился музыкальным инструментом с одной струной, и струна эта дергалась, кричала и пела, стоило лишь бросить взгляд на закутанного в плащ мужчину. Невесомая ткань неясных очертаний постоянно меняла цвет, а временами шла рябью и радужными бликами. Сам незнакомец показался совершенно непонятным: и человек, и нет, абсолютно неопределяемого возраста, красивый и пугающий одновременно. Он вроде и находился от Вани дальше, чем остальные, но воспринимался очень четко, словно стоял вплотную.  
У него были темные волосы, но не благородного цвета воронова крыла, как у Врана, а дымчато-серые. Они развевались так, словно не ветер подхватывал их, а течение водных струй. Глаза сверкали яснее звезд — глубокие, манящие и пугающие, будто бездна. И, кажется, Ваня впервые в жизни понял, что подразумевали учителя под словосочетанием «магический фон». Силу незнакомца, казалось, удалось бы пощупать, лишь протянув руку.  
Изначальный маг — исключительный чародей, неназываемый, Пленник, Кощей Бессмертный... Ваня и понимал Врана, и в то же время ужасался его выбору. От сильнейшего мага этого мира хотелось бежать без оглядки и вместе с тем подойти, схватить за руку и никогда больше не отпускать.  
— Сын Идана? — спросил Кощей абсолютно обычным, человеческим, мягким и благозвучным голосом и улыбнулся.  
Кажется, это стало для Вани последней каплей. Могущественные маги просто не должны казаться настолько человечными!  
— Третий, Ваня, — представил его Серый, раз сам он не мог проронить ни слова.  
Кощей кивнул.  
— Вран... — начал было он, но замолчал.  
— Наконец-то ты пришел за мной, Ванечка!.. — Моревна возникла мгновенно, в центре образованного ими четырехугольника.  
Секунду она смотрела на него ласково, а затем черты идеально прекрасного лица исказила обида. Та ударила в грудь, словно кривой кинжал, принеся с собой боль, но истаяла, так и не достав до сердца. Ваня почти не сомневался: именно вчерашняя ночь стала его кольчугой.  
— Додана стоит стереть в порошок, — прошипела Моревна, оборачиваясь к Врану.  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь он придет сюда, — ответил тот спокойно, а потом повернулся к Ване, проигнорировав Моревну, и сказал: — Упыря не убить выстрелом в живот, даже если пули будут серебряными. Извини, что не сказал раньше.  
Ваня кивнул. Правильно, что не сказал! Фраза, прозвучав именно сейчас, сняла с души камень и подарила облегчение, почти эйфорию. Все же убивать впервые в жизни оказалось совсем несладко.  
— Вран-Вран... — Моревна покачала головой, — тебе лучше было бы не пренебрегать гостеприимством. Я обещала не трогать его, но не тебя.  
В следующий миг она потянулась к нему всем телом, неестественно выгнувшись назад в коленях. Достать не сумела, но с кончиков пальцев ударили лучи ярко-белого света. Вран успел отвернуться; руку он вскинул, как показалось Ване, чисто машинально, но перед чародеем выросла стена из того же темного стекла, что лежало под ногами. Ее не хватило бы надолго, но, когда по гладкой поверхности уже пошли трещины, Кощей загородил ее собой.  
Свет тотчас пропал, лишь несколько искорок осели на плаще. Преграда исчезла, Вран устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Я кое-чему научился за это время, — сказал он.  
— А спасать пришлось все равно, — заметил Кощей.  
— Ваня... Ванечка-Ванечка, — обернулась Моревна, и ее синие очи засияли ярче звезд.  
Раньше Ваня себя не пожалел бы ради такого взгляда. Вокруг Моревны разлилось золотое сияние, а голос, вобрав в себя звон тысячи хрустальных колокольчиков, коснулся самой души. Где-то рядом зарычал волк, но Ваня не сразу припомнил его.  
— Ванечка-Ванечка, освободи, убей колдуна проклятого... Ваня-Ванечка...  
Он успел оглянуться на Врана. В ответном взгляде не было и намека на беспокойство. Губы шевельнулись, произнеся одно-единственное слово: «Поддайся». Ваня еще успел удивиться: чему и кому? Однако уже через секунду его опутало чем-то липким, словно паутиной.  
— Смерть Кощея на конце иглы, игла — в яйце, яйцо — в утке, утка в зайце, а я — смерть и есть, — прошептала Моревна.  
Ваня чувствовал себя как во сне, а быть может, в нем и очутился. Медленно отступил, сходя с до того державшего его стекла. Оно тоже пошло трещинами, на сей раз пурпурными. Вот только какое это имело значение теперь, когда огромная пентаграмма, вершинами которой оказались все они, разорвана в клочья?.. Сам же Кощей и разорвал, метнувшись к Врану, — единственный, кто мог.  
Кажется, Моревна добилась своего: разрыв пентаграммы еще не освобождал ее, но позволял двигаться и колдовать против всех, кроме Кощея. А вот Кощей противостоять ей не имел права, он мог лишь защищать, но не всех сразу.  
Как же сказал Вран? Тот день, когда он перестанет верить, будет для него последним? Примерно так. Кощей мог пожертвовать им. Даже если бы Моревна убила всех, она не освободилась бы. Однако и неназываемые чародеи, как оказалось, прежде всего — люди.  
В руке появился кинжал — тот самый. Откуда он взялся, Ваня не знал.  
— Эй?! — предупреждающе рыкнул Серый, когда Ваня направился к Кощею. Тот стоял спокойно, ничего не предпринимая.  
— Его или Врана, ну! — приказывала-просила-умоляла Моревна. — Ваня-Ванечка, мой суженый...  
— Ванька, не смей!  
Он видел, как метнулся в его сторону Серый, а Вран развернулся, чтобы перехватить и не позволить вмешаться. Кощей мельком глянул в глаза и, кажется, выжег душу. Зато вялость спала.  
Ваня замахнулся на Кощея и со всей силы всадил кинжал в высокую девичью грудь, повернувшись каким-то непостижимым для себя образом. И тотчас упал на колени — ноги отказались держать, — откидываясь назад, упираясь затылком куда-то в плечо Врана, который говорил и говорил, но смысл слов долетал с задержкой.  
— Умница! Какой же ты молодец... все понял: смерть, заяц, утка...  
— Заяц... — проговорил Ваня, и бледная до серости, удивленная Моревна, зажимавшая кровоточащую рану на груди, вдруг скукожилась, уменьшилась и исчезла. На плато упал сарафан, кокошник, шелковые ленты и невесть откуда взявшийся плащ из черных перьев; ветер подхватил их, закружил и растворил в себе.  
Из вороха одежды выпрыгнул заяц и дал деру.  
— Серый! — выкрикнул Вран.  
Над головой пронеслось что-то огромное, серебристое, искрящееся. Ваня аж рот раскрыл. В человеческом мире Серый оборачивался довольно внушительной зверюгой, в Нави он оказался воплощением звездного волка — хранителя снов, которым в некоторых семьях пугали детей, а в других считали другом. Кто-то распевал песни про волчка, кусающего за бока неосторожно ложившихся на краю детей. А другие вешали рядом с колыбелью изображение волка на фоне полной луны — защитника, отгоняющего кошмары.  
Серый настиг зайца, но стоило ему дотронуться до него, как тот рухнул наземь грязной полуистлевшей тушкой, а в небо поднялась утка, выскользнув буквально из зубастой пасти.  
Кощей поднял руку, и с кончиков его пальцев полился свет, только не белый, как у Моревны, а темно-синий. Утка шарахалась от лучей, наверняка для нее смертоносных, и продолжала лететь к порталу.  
— Мазло! — крикнул Вран и коротко выругался. — Подожди-ка, Ваня.  
Когда его перестали поддерживать, Ваня понял, что может сидеть самостоятельно; подумал о том, почему, собственно, он лишился такой необходимой поддержки, а затем вокруг него словно лопнул мыльный пузырь, не позволявший адекватно оценивать происходящее.  
— Стой! Вран! — он и сам не заметил, как очутился на ногах. Ничто его уже не сдерживало, не сковывало, но легче от этого не стало, потому что из вороха одежды выпорхнула большая черная птица и практически вертикально ушла под облака.  
— ВРАН! — крик Серого больше походил на вой.  
И лишь Кощей стоял молча, опустив руки и не выказывая ни малейших эмоций (либо же Ваня их просто не понимал), только кулаки стиснул так, что побелели костяшки длинных узловатых пальцев.  
Обе птицы мчались к порталу со всей подвластной им скоростью. Утка явно не успевала, она была тяжелой и неповоротливой. Если бы не проклятие, о котором Серый рассказал Ване, тот и не думал бы беспокоиться, но больно сумрачным и кровавым стало небо. Невесть откуда на нем заклубились сизые облака. Раскатисто загрохотал пока еще далекий гром. В тот миг, когда ворон вцепился когтями в утку, из туч ударила ветвистая молния, прошив насквозь обеих птиц.  
Ваня сорвался с места. Он видел, как падал ворон, и ему почему-то казалось, будто, если предотвратить это падение, поймать, — того удастся спасти. На утку он не смотрел, не было ему дела до алчущей смерти для всего живого твари, но в результате поймал — яйцо или, скорее, мутный камень горного хрусталя. Ворона же подхватил Кощей.

  
**Глава 19**

Ваня стоял возле Серого, все еще сжимая в руках то, во что превратилась Моревна, и, кажется, напрочь о нем забыв. Он не смел произнести ни слова, как и все присутствующие.  
Проклятие спало, осуществившись: небо покарало Врана, как и было предсказано, и только то, что его гнев разделился, поразив и Моревну, объясняло, почему чародей все еще жив. Впрочем, ненадолго.  
Он принял свое человеческое обличие и полулежал на Кощее, который осторожно поддерживал его и гладил по волосам.  
— Я не умею мгновенно передвигаться в этом мире, — вдруг прошептал тот.  
Вран криво усмехнулся.  
— Если б умел — и тогда не успел бы.  
Все окончательно закончится, когда он закроет глаза, — Ваня не мог сказать наверняка, но и не сомневался. Знания о Нави вливались в него со всех сторон. Он сумел бы задать любой вопрос и тотчас получить ответ. И он же понимал, что спасти Врана можно, но не им троим, какими бы силами они ни обладали.  
Даже если бы Серый сорвался на самый свой быстрый бег, он не успел бы достигнуть Мокрецкого Дуба, набрать живой воды и вернуться вовремя. Что уж говорить о самом Ване? Кощей же, казалось, боялся пошевелиться. Только смотрел, вспоминая, узнавая и стараясь запомнить черты лица.  
Расчет Моревны был прост: вначале заставить Кощея собственноручно разрушить пентаграмму, возвращая всем способность к передвижению. Затем, завладев разумом Вани, убить Кощея, который не стал бы, а может, и не смог бы сопротивляться. Вот только она переоценила свою силу и красоту, либо же Ваня обрел защиту — настоящую, о которой говорил Серый. И, видимо, не просто так именно его голос Ваня слышал постоянно — все время, что находился под чарами.  
Еще чуть-чуть, и темные, цвета полуночного неба глаза Врана закроются. Он вздохнет в последний раз и истает в воздухе. В тот же миг в человеческом мире родится очень красивый мальчик, совершенно непохожий на собственных родителей, с абсолютно недетскими, острыми чертами лица и печальным взглядом, с волосами до плеч цвета воронова крыла. Его станут звать подкидышем — за глаза, поскольку будет он знатного рода и к тому же очень сильным магом. Когда же ему исполнится тринадцать, он начнет вспоминать себя прежнего.  
— Не хочу тебя терять, — прошептал Кощей, разрывая ткань пророческих мыслей.  
Ваня вздрогнул и оглянулся на портал. Тот потемнел, а затем выплюнул в Тридевятое царство золотую искру, быстро ставшую маленьким подобием огненного дракона.  
— Не потеряешь. Я ведь вернусь, — ответил Вран и закашлялся. Из уголка губ стекла алая струйка крови.  
— Ты дорог мне таким, как сейчас. Не потерплю промедления... ни одного лишнего часа! — злость, мешаясь с болью, загремела над плато, подобно недавнему грому.  
Ящер до них не долетел, грянулся оземь, приняв человеческий вид, и только затем подошел. Нагим в прямом смысле этого слова Кейри не был, его кожу покрывали мелкие золотые чешуйки, ниже живота превращавшиеся в длинные пластины, свисавшие до средины бедер. Вран тоже умел скрывать наготу, но постоянно повторял, что предпочтет ходить голым, нежели представлять собой иллюстрацию к выражению «чудо в перьях».  
Странно, но Серый почуял его в самый последний момент, развернулся, готовясь мгновенно перевоплотиться. Ваня едва успел удержать.  
— Кейри, убирайся! — прорычал волк.  
— Пропусти, клыкастый, я ему должен, — сказал тот. — Он мог бросить меня на скалы, ну и... жечь его я точно не хотел.  
— Оставь, — попросил Кощей. — Золотые драконы близки фениксам.  
— Да я-то что? Если тебе нормально, — пробормотал Серый и отступил.  
Кейри опустился на колени рядом с Враном, тот перевел на него помутневший от боли и слабости взгляд и прошептал:  
— Вот уж не думал, что последнее, увиденное мной перед смертью...  
Он не договорил, устало уронив голову. Кейри подхватил его за шею, склоняясь ближе, ловя затихающее дыхание.  
— Ты как-то сказал, будто светишь отраженным светом и никого не можешь согреть, — прошептал он. — Ты ошибался. Ты вовсе не луна — просто очень далекая звезда, а значит, тоже солнце.  
Серый скрипнул зубами. Он терпеть не мог пафоса, особенно в такие моменты. А потом Кейри склонился еще ниже, завладевая чужими губами.  
— Кощей!  
Но тот остался невозмутим. По телу Врана пробежала судорога, и все оно словно осветилось изнутри. Грудь судорожно поднялась и опустилась, затем снова и снова. Кейри отстранился и встал.  
— Я не дракон, — проронил он, — но я дал тебе время, Кощей. К тому же не желаю попадаться ему на глаза, когда очнется. Однако ты знай: если ему будет плохо, я приду. Из собственной шкуры вылезу, но верну себе, а тебя он и не вспомнит.  
Кейри развернулся и взмыл в воздух, мгновенно меняясь и исчезая в выси.  
— До невообразимости пафосная ящерица, — пробормотал Серый, а Ваня неожиданно понял, что когда Кейри отступил от Врана, уродующие его клыки исчезли, как не бывало. — Он жив?!  
Кощей коротко кивнул и осторожно подхватил Врана на руки.  
До Мокрецкого Дуба они шли какой-то странной тропой, долгой и вместе с тем быстрой. Ваня словно шел на месте, а вокруг него сменялся пейзаж. То он ступал по горящей воде, но не ощущал жара, то проходил меж стволов синего леса, то плыл в океане степных трав.  
Дерево. Высоченное, огромное. Живое, мертвое, спящее, пробуждающееся, олицетворяющее собой четыре времени года, которые переживало одновременно. Из-под корней его били сотни ручьев, потому-то Дуб и называли Мокрецким. И только один нес в себе воду мертвую, а другой — живую.  
Кощей не сомневался ни мгновения. Он устроил Врана на поляне сочной зеленой травы, сложил ладони лодочкой, набирая в них живительную влагу, поднес ее к безвольным губам. Дрогнули длинные загнутые ресницы, и Вран открыл глаза.  
— Ну а ты, птиц, зачем за мной помчался? — спросил Кощей так, словно разговор между ними ничем не прерывался.  
— По той же причине, Кош: не желал промедления, ни одного лишнего часа...  
Он попробовал сесть, и ему вполне удалось, только в самый последний момент повело в сторону. Ваня сжал пальцы и уставился на камень, который все еще держал.  
— А с этим что делать?  
Кощей вздохнул.  
— Уж как сам считаешь нужным, — улыбнулся он. — Можешь грянуть оземь и достать иголку, а потом уколоть ей меня. Тогда я умру, а Моревна обретет свободу. Можем под дубом закопать — лучший страж ей будет. Смерть обманула сама себя, она была столь уверена в моем бессмертии, что сделалась частью древней сказки, ничего в себе не несущей, но воплотившейся в этой реальности.  
— Разумеется, второе! — твердо заявил Ваня, аккуратно передавая камень Серому.  
— Я уж так закопаю, чтобы ты сам не отрыл, — сказал тот, — а то знаю я вашу любовь к дешевому драматизму, — перевоплотился и умчался за Дуб, который не могли бы обхватить и тридцать человек, взявшись за руки.  
Ваня, покачав головой, принялся подбирать его одежду.  
— Нам бы немного побыть здесь, — произнес Кощей извиняющимся тоном. — Но мы обязательно встретимся, не сомневайся.  
Ваня кивнул.  
— Серый проводит тебя до дворца. И еще... — сказал он, когда Ваня уже развернулся, чтобы идти прочь. — Лучше не пугать департамент. Ты представляешь, что у вас начнется, если они узнают о возвращении неназываемого чародея невесть откуда?  
— Да уж, — усмехнулся Ваня.

  
Эпилог

Старые, но вполне еще крепкие доски скрипят, когда Ваня лезет через них в чужой запущенный сад — быстро, но немного неуклюже, у Врана выходило легче и изящнее. В ветвях старой яблони плетет паутину Алена. Она отрывается от своего занятия, смотрит на Ваню и машет лапой (хочется верить — в жесте приветствия, а не устрашения). На всякий случай Ваня кивает и улыбается.  
Вот и окно. Он останавливается напротив, пользуясь прикрытием тяжелой ветви. Серый и Вран чинно сидят за столом возле пузатого золотого самовара. Волк пьет душистый ягодный чай, перед Враном стоит чашка ароматного кофе, в которую он время от времени подливает что-то из небольшого темного пузырька.  
Ване хочется смеяться. По человеческим меркам пить крепкий алкоголь по утрам, использовать кофе вместо снотворного и питаться одним сладким — немыслимо. Но как же радостно видеть такие исключения из правил. И, в конце концов, насколько бы чародеи ни отличались, они прежде всего — люди.  
Серый хмурится и кажется встревоженным, хоть и старательно не показывает вида. Ваня не сомневается — из-за него. Когда они прошли через портал в мир людей, татуировки исчезли, и оставшийся путь до дворца Ваня думал, полностью отдавшись новым ощущениям и собственным мыслям. Он даже ни слова не сказал своему волку. Он и смотреть на него боялся, только скупо попрощался возле резных ворот. Теперь за свое поведение было немного стыдно, но зато Ваня разобрался действительно во всем.  
Слов не слышно, но вот Серый оборачивается на окно, смотрит на Ваню в упор, и тревожная морщинка между широких бровей разглаживается, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
— И долго будешь там стоять? Я тебя еще от забора вынюхал.  
Ваня фыркает. А в тот самый первый раз, когда его поймала в паутину Алена, чуял ли оборотень запах? Впрочем, об этом можно узнать и позже.  
Он шагает вперед, через низкий подоконник сразу в комнату — уютную, простую и какую-то очень теплую, гораздо более свою, нежели покои во дворце, в которых Ваня провел всю жизнь. Он оглядывается по сторонам, не без удивления понимая, что Кощея здесь нет, снова смотрит на Врана — не спрашивает, но вопрос сам собой отражается на лице. Весь обратный путь чародей держался рядом с вновь обретенным другом, не отходя от того ни на шаг. Временами он оборачивался птицей и сидел на его плече, лишь по ночам срываясь в небо.  
— У Коша дела, — ответил Вран на невысказанный вопрос, — и я не слишком рвусь надоедать ему по возвращении.  
Он сказал спокойно, лелея внутри тихую искрящуюся радость, как, наверно, и должно древнему изначальному чародею, способному играючи противостоять легендарным рукотворным чудищам далекой Войны.  
Ваня еще подумал, что это он чувствует чужие эмоции, а Кощей — нет, он попросту может не знать, не догадываться, снова решить не переступать через дружбу, длившуюся много дольше, чем Ваня себя помнит и даже помнят его собственный отец, и дед, и прадед... Забираться дальше вглубь веков было страшно.  
— Конфетку? — Вран указал на уставленный яствами стол и светло улыбнулся, шепнув одними губами, как тогда, в Нави, чтобы услышал только Ваня: — У нас все хорошо.  
И он поверил, сел за стол, принял чашку у Серого.  
— Значит, насовсем? — Вран, похоже, решил отплатить сторицей за любопытство и принялся задавать смущающие, но такие нужные вопросы. — Я так понимаю, Идан тебя отпустил и в этом гостеприимном доме станет на одного жильца больше?  
— Я ведь, как оказалось, тоже маг, только необычный. По моему направлению, — Ваня коснулся виска, — даже преподавателей в Академии нет, не говоря уже об отдельной кафедре. А ты и Серый знаете об экстрасенсорике всяко больше любого живущего. Отец-то дар забросил в связи с правлением, а я третий сын, свободный от обязательств, касающихся престола...  
— Не тараторь! — рассмеялся Вран. — Ты еще про конституцию вспомни. Я тоже умею составлять в голове длинные речи, за которыми скрывается самая важная суть. Более того, я делал это столь долго и успешно, что время едва не утекло сквозь пальцы.  
Ваня кивнул.  
— И не красней! — наставительно продолжил Вран. — Если уж меня без меня женили, то есть запрягли в учителя юным дарованиям, будь добр слушать и выполнять. Повернись к Серому и скажи, что пришел к нему, именно к нему! А то он сейчас угол стола отгрызет и самовар проглотит.  
— Прежде укажу нетактичной птице ее место.  
Вран замечание проигнорировал, Ваня — тоже. Он обернулся к Серому и выпалил:  
— Конечно же, к тебе, потому что защита, а контракт ни на что и не влиял, и...  
— Не тараторь! — снова осадил его Вран и вздрогнул. По комнате словно разлилось напряжение. Чародей отставил кофе, быстро сделал глоток прямо из горлышка пузырька, отдал его Серому и принялся рассматривать дальний угол, самый темный в комнате.  
— А вот и момент истины, — фыркнул Серый. — Сейчас за все отомщу и поговорю с твоей зазнобой. Так, как умею, — в лоб.  
Вран бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, а на Ваню — просительный, даже умоляющий.  
— Только попробуй... Ваня, держи его! — успел выкрикнуть и тотчас замолчал.  
Хлопнуло. Кощей появился в комнате мгновенно. Он чуть-чуть изменился со времен Тридевятого царства и похода до замка. Радужные одежды выцвели, стоило пройти сквозь портал, и стали черными, а темные глаза разительно поменяли цвет. Каждый раз, когда Ваня бросал взгляд на неназываемого чародея, глаза у того были то почти прозрачными, серебристо-серыми, то бледно-голубыми, то цвета морской волны или сильно разбавленного чая.  
— Прошу прощения, если помешал, — произнес Кощей и поклонился кивком головы, коснувшись правой рукой левой стороны груди. — Вран, я за тобой... впрочем, если ты занят, я вполне могу подождать.  
— Вот еще, — усмехнулся тот (намного более нервно, нежели мог бы) и поднялся из-за стола, оставив и недопитый кофе, и надкусанную конфету, и бутылочку ажурного синего стекла. — Я полностью в твоем распоряжении, до самого маленького перышка.  
Стоило ему подойти к Кощею, протянуть руку, соприкоснуться кончиками пальцев, как раздался еще один хлопок. Через мгновение дальний угол опустел.  
— Как всегда, не прощаясь, — оскалился Серый. — К слову, приходит он тоже без предупреждения, имей в виду.  
Ваня кивнул, поставив на памяти зарубку: не щеголять по дому в неглиже. Впрочем, учитывая Алену в саду, он не стал бы так поступать в любом случае.  
Серый поднялся, встал позади него, положил на плечи широкие ладони. Ваню будто подкинуло вверх. Он обернулся в кольце рук, вгляделся в рыжие волчьи глаза и первым потянулся навстречу.  
Вряд ли Серый обладал умением мгновенного перемещения, но Ваня совершенно не заметил, как оказался в хозяйской спальне с широкой кроватью и темными шторами на окнах, дарующими полумрак.  
— Я не так тонок, как наш общий друг... друзья, и уже раскрыл перед тобой свои намерения, еще перед порталом.  
— Еще на печи, — фыркнул Ваня. Он не стал смущаться, не видел в том ни малейшего смысла. — Когда мы вместе спали...  
Серый коротко рассмеялся.  
— То-то ты подхватился в такую рань, как ужаленный. Но оно и к лучшему. Тогда мы еще не заключили контракт. У меня голову повело, как только ты в сад вошел, а уж когда закричал...  
Ваня ахнул. Серый надавил ему на позвоночник, а потом с усилием провел по нему от шеи до поясницы. Пальцы Вани словно сами собой запутались в серых волосах, коснулись чувствительной области за ухом. Серый замычал от удовольствия.  
— А я ведь тоже знаю твой секрет, — прошептал он, медленно, пуговку за пуговкой расстегивая рубашку Вани и вначале осторожно прикасаясь к ключице, на которой некогда сиял язычок пламени, а затем все более настойчиво и страстно.  
Ваня выгнулся ему навстречу, сердце заколотилось часто-часто. Он первым вцепился в чужой пояс и попытался расстегнуть, но пальцы дрожали и никак не хотели повиноваться. Серый расправился с его одеждой быстрее, а затем опрокинул на простыни, навис сверху, губами и зубами изучая полностью покорное ему тело.  
Ваня всхлипнул, когда Серый ухватил его под колени и раздвинул ноги. В голове запоздало щелкнула мысль, наверняка внушенная дворцовым воспитанием: мол, не пристало царевичу так себя вести, но Ваня от души над ней посмеялся и предпринял новую попытку освободить Серого от штанов. В них буквально все окаменело; впрочем, Ваня тоже был возбужден более чем сильно.  
— Погоди... — шепнул Серый прямо ему в губы, — я же не человек, практически зверь.  
— Я не боюсь!  
— Это хорошо, но подготовить не помешает.  
Ваня хотел возразить, но не успел, вовлеченный в глубокий поцелуй. Серый скользнул вниз, устраиваясь между его разведенными ногами, лизнул поджавшиеся яички и ввинтился языком между ягодиц. Если бы он не сжал член у основания, Ваня сдался бы уже после этого. Потом он совершенно забыл себя. Под глазами вспыхивали искры, очень похожие на те, которые вились за шкурой звездного волка в Тридевятом царстве. Кое-как прийти в себя он смог, когда Серый немного отстранился, полностью разоблачаясь, и коснулся между ягодиц уже отнюдь не языком.  
Несколько секунд спустя Ваня думал, будто с ума сойдет. Он стонал и кричал, абсолютно не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать. Ему было невозможно хорошо.  
Надолго не хватило их обоих. Затем они лежали на скомканных влажных простынях в объятиях друг друга и приходили к мысли, что никуда не нужно спешить, бежать, кого-то спасать. Можно просто лежать и наслаждаться близостью.

  
***

Они перенеслись сразу на чердак. Вран чуть поморщился, оглядывая просторное, но совершенно чужое, несвойственное ему раньше жилище. Воронам должно селиться в пещерах на высоких пиках гор, в мрачных темных замках готического стиля, в особняках, кричащих о роскоши и богатстве, или хотя бы в новостройках, чем-то сильно напоминающих те, что были до самой первой войны, еще в другой реальности. Он жил когда-то на последнем этаже многоэтажного дома, посреди леса или запущенного парка. Вышние силы, что он несет?.. О чем думает, когда Кош рядом, обнимает за плечи и не выпускает; аккуратно, словно неуверенно, берет его за запястье и касается губами бугорка под большим пальцем на узкой ладони.  
Врана тотчас прошибает молнией, заставляя выгнуться, превратиться в перетянутую струну, трепещущую от дуновения легкого ветерка. Он прикрывает глаза, упирается затылком в чужое плечо и стонет-шепчет-смеется:  
— Кош... это нечестно...  
— М?.. Уверен, твои друзья вовсю пользуются тайным знанием, а я, если ты забыл, — злодей, которого в людском мире и называть нельзя. Мне можно пользоваться всем и даже больше.  
От этого «больше», произнесенного едва слышно, с придыханием, Врана накрывает еще сильнее — так, что колени не держат. И ведь не спишешь на слабость после их приключений в Нави: живая вода исцеляет смертельно больных и раненых сразу и полностью.  
Кош выпускает его запястье, но лишь для того, чтобы удобнее поддержать за талию, не позволить упасть, соскользнуть на пол. Он перемещает ладонь на живот, та кажется обжигающе горячей. Вран умоляет его продолжить прикосновение, опустить пальцы чуть ниже, буквально кричит, но лишь мысленно, ни в коем случае не вслух.  
— Почему здесь нет окон?  
— Есть, только они заколочены. Я боялся однажды не справиться с собой и шагнуть с подоконника, — честно отвечает Вран, хотя лучше бы ему помолчать. Момент почти-близости очень хрупок, его слишком легко спугнуть, сломать.  
— Прости... — шепчет Кош, опаляя дыханием ухо.  
— Я сам дурак.  
— Я думал об этом... все невыносимо долгое время в Нави. Ты подарил Моревне лазейку, способность выходить в сны, спровоцировал. Если бы не ты — боюсь, мы не победили бы ее.  
— Какой я умный, — усмешка сама растягивает губы. Вран так привык паясничать, что уже не в состоянии заткнуть специфическое чувство юмора. Будто извиняясь, он говорит:   
— Я ни о чем таком не думал, только хотел защитить тебя...  
Его разворачивают, жарко целуют в губы, потом зачем-то отпускают, и ноги подкашиваются сами собой. Кош вздрагивает, ловит почти у самого пола, прижимает к себе, а Врана накрывает самый настоящий стыд за себя: расчувствовался, как глупая юная барышня, перечитавшая плохих любовных романов!  
Кош начинает говорить: тихо, уверенно и спокойно, отгоняя неуместные мысли, обнимая, поддерживая и больше не отпуская.  
— Ты всегда сиял — и в этом мире, и в прошлом. Там ты был военным пилотом: смешливым, безрассудным, очень легким на подъем, с кучей приятелей, влюбленностей обоих полов и бывших, которые тебя, несмотря на расставания, обожали. Отважная, гордая, снисходительная птица, безудержно храбрая. А кем являлся я? Книжным червем, ученым, жившим своими никому не интересными идеями. Разве нужны выкладки относительно параллельной реальности и квантовой физики, если стране необходимы бомбы? Когда ты появился на горизонте, я думал, ты с кем-то поспорил или просто откровенно издеваешься.  
— Кош... Я бы никогда... Почему ты молчал?  
— Боялся лишиться того, что совершенно неожиданно получил.  
— Но я ведь вроде и не скрывал...  
Кощей ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты намного лучше владеешь собой, нежели думаешь. Я догадался, лишь когда ты прилетел: раненый, изможденный, дезертировавший, прорвавший блокаду только затем, чтобы умереть рядом со мной.  
— Ты думаешь обо мне гораздо лучше, чем есть. Я не столь благороден, Кош. Если бы аэродром не разбомбили, я увез бы тебя куда угодно, где бы нас не нашли.  
— Правильно я думаю.  
Второй поцелуй оказался не таким ошеломляющим, как первый, но Вран все равно забыл, кто он, что он, почему...  
— После переноса мы оба изменились. Немного, но я отчего-то решил, будто ты ни о чем не помнишь. Я не хотел терять тебя — единственного друга, какой у меня был в прошлом и возник в настоящем. Ты обрастал друзьями, знакомыми, собутыльниками, любовниками на одну ночь...  
— Врешь!  
— Ну, мне так казалось.  
— Я только однажды... Кейри — единственная моя ошибка.  
— С ума сошел извиняться? Я вел себя как идиот, а ты винишь себя.  
Вран хмыкнул и тотчас вскинулся, даже руками взмахнул, словно те превратились в черные крылья:  
— Ты что творишь?!  
Кощей легко подхватил его на руки, приподнял. При этом поза оказалась более чем намекающая: живот к животу, ноги раздвинуты, губы к губам.  
— А ты против? Я могу как нападать, так и капитулировать, если хочешь.  
— Еще бы я не хотел, — прошипел Вран, — капитулировать, но... Кош, я не хрупкая барышня, а худой угловатый мужик нескольких веков от роду!  
— С полыми костями, потому неестественно легкий, как птица, — заметил тот. — И раз уж сегодня позиции сдаешь именно ты, я стану пользоваться правом сильного.  
Вран улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и потянулся вперед, за поцелуем, который ему подарили сразу же.  
— А кровать на чердаке имеется?  
— Гамак устроит?  
— Пойдет. Потом преобразую в нечто более приемлемое, если не понравится, — пообещал Кощей, и Вран окончательно отпустил себя, поверив, будто все у них наконец будет хорошо, и даже так, как ему самому давно хотелось.  
Он собирался на мгновение перевоплотиться, сбросить одежду и вновь вернуться в человеческое обличие, но Кош решил иначе. Он дотронулся до ткани, и та обратилась в стайку ночных мотыльков, вспорхнувших с тела и унесшихся под купол. То же он сотворил и со своей одеждой.  
Разговоры закончились. Остались лишь чистые простыни, тихие стоны, влажные шлепки после недолговечной боли, которая вспыхнула огненным цветком и растворилась в теле, и умопомрачительные поцелуи. И радужный фонтан под веками, расколовшийся темнотой.  
Вран очнулся в объятиях самого главного, лучшего, близкого человека, без которого забывал, как жить. Где-то очень далеко каркнул ворон. Вран сразу же отпустил его: сегодня ему точно не понадобятся пернатые слуги. Кош еще спал и отчаянно прижимал его к себе, словно боясь потерять, но проснулся, ощутив выплеск силы, улыбнулся и увлек в новый поцелуй.


End file.
